Hidden Genes
by Yuna Yami Mouto
Summary: There is a type of jutsu only one shinobi could use, the Shodaime became famous for it being impossible for anyone who doesn't have his DNA, and even then it was rare. Sharingan is an Uchiha doujutsu, so no one can have it unless an eye is given, so why does the Kyuubi vessel have both? Why does he move like the Yondaime? Read to find out. Better than it sounds, I promise.
1. Chapter 1

**Hidden Genes**

 **Summary: There is a type of jutsu only one shinobi could use,the Shodaime became famous for it being impossible for anyone who doesn't have his DNA, and even then it was rare. Sharingan is an Uchiha doujutsu,so no one can have it unless an eye is** **given** **, so why does the Kyuubi vessel have both?Why does he move like the Yondaime?**

It was a dark late fall evening in the peaceful Hidden Village of the Leaf, named Konoha. People calmly walked down the streets of the prosperous village as they went about their last business for the day, dressed warmly and treating each other with kindness. Mothers were calling their children in for dinner while fathers were returning from a hard day of work. Elders slowly made their way to their homes after spending the day out, enjoying the last days without snow, as winter was only around the corner and approaching fast. Teens left their training grounds or jobs as they noticed the setting sun and the rising chill in the air. It was time for everyone to return home, relax and eat and then go to bed to repeat the same process tomorrow. It was a pretty ordinary day and everyone really just went about their own lives, not caring for the commotion happening down the same streets they are walking.

''Come back here, you brat!'' An angry, burly man yelled as he ran down the streets, his drinking buddies running after him, the group of seven grown men eager for some entrainment. Small legs ran faster as he heard them catching up and his young chest ached as he tried to get more air into his lungs. Blue eyes were focused entirely upfront as he knew he would slow down if he looked back. He daren't look back, as he knew he would see the men who wanted to harm him for no reason but because they could, as no one would stand up for him. He had no parents or relatives. He had no friends, although he called the Hokage jiji.

Cold wind whipped at his blond hair as he continued running through the village. He felt tears rolling down his scarred cheeks as he heard many of the villagers sneering that he deserved whatever beating these men gave him. He didn't understand! What had he done? Was he bad? Everyone hated him, so he must have done something bad. Hokage-jiji told him that only bad people deserved punishment. Did that really mean he was bad?

The five year old continued running and he felt relief when he saw the edge of the forest approaching. Usually, when he ran into the forest, the people would leave him alone. They didn't dare brave the ANBU training grounds like he did all the time. This was his own playground, as not even jonin could follow him through here. They didn't dare with all the traps stationed there, or the occasional patrol of the village's elite. However, alcohol inhibited that sense of self preservation in these men and they made no show of slowing down. They continued running after him even after good twenty meters of trees passed.

More tears ran down the boy's cheeks. If he were caught here, there would be no Kashi-ni-chan, Itachi-ni-chan or Hokage-jiji to save him. There wouldn't even be a gentle touch from the good Iruka-sensei or loving pats on the head from Teuchi-oosan or even a smile from the pretty Ayame-ne-chan! There won't be anyone to stop them from doing what the entire village has been anticipating for as long as the little blond could remember. He was going to fall asleep and not wake up if they caught him.

The little boy gasped as he tripped over a rock and he grunted in pain as his ankle sprained. He can't get up! He won't be able to run like this! He did manage to get to his feet by stubborn will power alone and he even managed to limp away a little more before he was snatched up from the ground and his feet flailed wildly as the men jeered at him. Scared blue eyes widened as he was thrown, hard, to the ground and a foot slammed into his gut, making him let out a strangled scream. He would not give these mean men the pleasure, even if he did do something to deserve this treatment.

The next kick was directed at his head and the boy just barely managed to get his hands up in time to stop the foot from connecting with his skull and possibly killing him with that one move. He gasped as he felt a bone break and bit down on his lip when another big and strong foot slammed into his unprotected back, as he curled up in a fatal position. He didn't dare look out from his confinement of his arms as he knew that they would take any opening and he did not want a broken nose.

The little blond gasped in pain and then screamed as someone first stepped on his foot and then forced something sharp and cold through his skin and muscle. One of the men had broken down their last bottle of sake and had used the broken glass as a knife, destroying the boy's ligaments. He would be lucky if he can ever walk again. Another man laughed as they beat the boy up, but he was anything but a quitter. When they were all busy laughing and mocking his misfortune, the orphan jumped to his legs - and although they were both injured now, he didn't even stumble - and used the move they had just thought them at the Ninja Academy to hit one man in the gut with his raised leg. Well, it would have been gut had he been any taller, but this way it ended up hitting him straight in the crotch and he doubled over in pain. The others stopped laughing at his howl of pain and rage, but the blond had already taken off, moving as fast as he could with his injuries.

However, he didn't make it far. He was bleeding, his ribs were broken and cracked and both his legs were beyond usable at the moment. With a cry of pain he fell in front of a big, old oak tree, right in the nest of its roots. He didn't even bother trying to stop the tears as they rolled down, nor did he try to stop the shaking that had overtaken his small frame. He was weak from hunger and lack of sleep, as villagers always gave him food at abnormal prices or gave him something rotten and men like this usually spent the night banging on his poor little apartment's door or throwing stones at his windows while yelling jabs and insult and threats to kill him. He didn't dare sleep on those nights and often just passed out for a while after a few days of this. The result of this was that he was skinny and very short for his age, but he always hoped for a better tomorrow so he never complained to anyone about it. He suspected the Hokage knew and he shuddered to think what Kashi-ni-chan would do if he found out, as he was strangely protective of the blond kid. But most of all he didn't want to see Iruka-sensei's sad face when he saw the treatment he was getting, as the kind teacher often acted towards him like he thought a father acted towards his own son. Not that he'd know; his parents died when he was born during some attack on the village.

He didn't understand why this was happening to him. He just wanted to be accepted, by at least one person! Was it too much to want that? Was he asking for too much? Bright, innocent blue eyes looked up at the moon and the little boy put his hands together in a praying position, his fingers overlapping and he brought his head down. Unfortunately, his balance gave way and his forehead lightly landed on the bark of the strong, old oak he had fallen in front of. Only it and the moon will be the witnesses of his weakness as he let the tears fall and a sob escape him. He was scared but he thought that maybe he could meet his parents if those men got him. He could hear them, they were nearing the old oak and he knew that once they got their hands on him, he was a goner.

So he kneeled there, his forehead against the old tree, eyes closed and scared cheeks wet from his salty tears, hands clasped together, not even noticing the power that was awakening in him. Then another, and another, called upon by the strong chakra and the boy's distress. He didn't look up even as he heard the men reach his ''hiding spot'' and jeer and curse at him. He didn't look up as they walked with heavy footsteps towards him. He only prayed to god that he would be okay enough so he could say bye to his dearest people.

But when the man touched his shoulder, a wave of chakra so strong and malicious hit him that he and his drinking buddies were thrown ten meters away from the little boy. They looked up with enraged expressions on their faces, only to falter when the boy finally looked up, over his shoulder at them, a frown of confusion on his face. That, however, didn't take away from the tree, it's limbs moving around the boy, as if to embrace him and protect him from the outside world. The blond frowned deepened when another gust of chakra rushed at the men and they froze in place as the killing intent reached even their senses, despite not being shinobi. The boy was confused now, as he had no desire to harm them. Why were they shaking in fear. He made to turn around and was prepared for the pain that would come with the movement, however he felt none. He looked down at his body and for the first time noticed it was covered in red chakra that seemed to radiate waves of power unimaginable to the human mind. He looked at his ankle, only to find it healed. He looked at his other leg, but the open wound was long gone and now all he could see was his bloodied pants. He touched his up until recently swollen cheeks, but they were fine, although the whisker scars felt deeper and longer. That's when he noticed that the nails on his hands had lengthened and now resembled small but very sharp claws and he felt a stinging in his eyes that wasn't the same sensation as when tears were about to fall.

What was going on?

He looked back up at the men and they flinched away from the red slit eyes with three tomoe rotating around the slit pupil. They quickly climbed to their feet and ran away as Uzumaki Naruto, for that was the boy's name, stared at them with confused blood red eyes, the tomoe slowly fading with the danger. The blond boy never left the tree's embrace until morning came, and the tree withdrew with the arrival of two ANBU whose presence soothed away Naruto's fears.

Hatake Kakashi and Uchiha Itachi were none the wiser about what had happened last night, nor was the rest of the village. The drunkards tried telling what they had witnessed, but no one believed them. After all, the boy had no injuries so it was decided that they had dreamed it.

And so everyone returned to their everyday lives, not realizing that Naruto's boy had just changed so much he might as well be a whole different person. After all, he had just had his first conversation with the Kyuubi sealed within him in his dream. Things were about to change.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hidden Genes**

 **Summary:** **There is a type of jutsu only one shinobi could use,the Shodaime became famous for it being impossible for anyone who doesn't have his DNA, and even then it was rare. Sharingan is an Uchiha doujutsu,so no one can have it unless an eye is** **given** **, so why does the Kyuubi vessel have both?Why does he move like the Yondaime?**

Naruto cursed under his breath as he found himself running away, once again, down the streets of Konoha, only this time, there was an entire mob following him. There had been an attack on the village and he had been blamed for ''cursing them with bad luck and misfortune'', so the villagers thought it would be a good time to finish what those drunks hadn't managed to do three years ago.

He wasn't running down the same streets this time, though. They were chasing him _away_ from the forest and he cursed the fool moon for being so bright as to give away any hiding place he might find here, in the old part of the village, where only the oldest and most respected clan's had estates. He knew one _giant_ estate will be empty so he had hoped to hide there, but they were gaining on him as he was still far too short for an eight year old boy.

Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto had not changed much physically over the years. He was still short, although he had grown a bit over the years, but due to often being malnourished because of the villagers' hate for him, he still couldn't grow as much as he should. He was still rather skinny and the few doctors that liked him and treated him suspected he will never be anything but like that because his body had grown used to it. They said he should be able to develop some muscle over the years but he will still be lithe. His blond hair was as bright and as wild as ever and he had never hated it as much as he did now, because it practically _glowed_ in the moonlight. His skin was still tanned and still miraculously free from scars other than the three whisker-like scars on each of his cheeks. His eyes were still that startling blue that would stun anyone had they been on another person.

Mentally, however, he could not be more different. For one, he had _met_ the reason why everyone hated him. The night he had somehow chased away those seven drunks, he had slept in the forest, on the old oak's thick branches because he feared his luck would run out if he left the forest. There, he had had the strangest dream he only days later realized wasn't a dream at all. A deep, rumbling (and many would call it terrifying) voice had been calling his name as he wandered through some sewers. He had followed the voice, as it was rare for anyone to call him by name, and he had found himself in front of a _giant_ cage that seemed to barely fit the _gigantic_ beautiful, nine-tailed fox that was locked inside it. Its red eyes had studied him for a few minutes but just as it opened its mouth to say something, Naruto had woken up to a bird trying to make a nest in his hair. He had forgotten all about the "dream" until a few nights later, he nearly got killed by a wild boar and he found it dead at his feet a minute later. He decided to eat some of its meat (as he had been starving again) and when he fell asleep in another tree, he had the same dream. Only this tome, he and his inhabitant got to talk.

Kurama, better known as the Kyuubi no Yoko or the Kyuubi no Kitsune, was sealed away inside of him by his father, the Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato, with the help of his wife, the last of the Uzumaki clan, Kushina. They both died in the process and Naruto became an orphan and something called a Jinchuuriki, a host for the Biju, the strongest beings made of pure chakra. Naruto had cried because of how he lost his parents but he never blamed the fox for his part in their deaths. Not even when Kurama told him he was the one who stabbed through them with his claws in order to kill Naruto before he was sealed away. Because of such a kind nature that Naruto showed, Kurama told him many things, even the truth behind his attack on Konoha. Naruto swore to find the man who had controlled Kurama, some guy calling himself Tobi, and to let Kurama punish him as the fox sees fit.

Another thing that changed had a lot to do with Kurama's big reveal. The night Naruto had been seconds away from dying, he had unconsciously reached out for whatever power he had within him. By drawing the natural power that the Kyuubi possessed, Naruto had triggered the power in his own bloodline, unlocking a Kekkei Genkai no one has seen for almost a century. The wood release, or Mokuton, was something only the Shodaime Hokage, Senju Hashirama, could do because of his specific chakra that allowed him to surpass the powers of Biju and of Jinchuuriki. Kurama explained to him that the Uzumaki were in close relation to the Senju and that Naruto's own special chakra as an ideal Jinchuuriki had mixed with Kurama's so well that the chakra patterns changed and he now got a chakra ideal for Mokuton, even more so than Shodaime. Kurama didn't know any techniques, since he didn't do or need any, but he showed Naruto the hand seal that represented forests and told him to do it every time he wanted to use Mokuton. Naruto had been beyond excited that he could finally do something no one else could and he happily tried and tried ... and tried, but nothing happened, confusing both Biju and Jinchuuriki. That is, until Kurama remembered something.

Naruto's chakra reserves were so big that he had no control over them. Mokuto needed great precision in chakra control and since Naruto sucked so royally at it, he couldn't do anything. So Kurama had done his best to remember what had allowed Naruto to use Mokuto before and Naruto remembered a stinging feeling in his eyes right before it all happened. Kurama had asked the boy to try and repeat the sensation in his mind and they got the shock of their lives when his eyes turned red and he got three tomoes around his slit pupil. The Kyuubi then had to calm the little blond down and explain that those were perfectly normal eyes, if not ones he should have. The Sharingan was, after all, an Uchiha trait, suited for the clan born of Indra, not Asura. He then had to explain the whole story to his host, from Kaguya, to her sons, then to Hagoromo Otsutsuki, the first Jinchuuriki's sons and so on. It left Naruto predictably stunned and in a daze for days before accepting it like he accepted everything, not even really caring about the _whys_ of having Sharingan. Kurama still was trying to figure it out but chopped it down to the influence more than one Uchiha had had on him with their eyes over the centuries. Particularly Madara with his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan that Naruto had _inherited_.

As long as Naruto could keep his Sharingan active, he could use Mokuton with such precision and ease that Hashirama would be surely jealous. And it turned out to really _be_ the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan because Naruto's eyesight never worsened. That made Kyuubi relieved because they both really could do without Naruto going blind. The boy wouldn't survive long enough to learn not to rely on his sight and to rely on his other senses.

The villagers' continued hatred of him didn't really bother the boy anymore, as he had gotten rather used to it by now. It was still rough and tough but he was making progress now that he was in the Academy. For some strange reason, Naruto decided not to show anyone just how good his chakra control had gotten due to always practicing with the Sharingan, as he wanted to learn not to rely on it so much. He also didn't allow Kurama to help him all the time. Instead, he drew the power himself so he could become a better Jinchuuriki, but in exchange, Kurama's seal was history some years ago. The fox was still sealed _inside_ of Naruto's body but it wasn't a prisoner there.

Naruto may have matured some, but he was still naive and childish and the demon fox had promised to do its best to keep him that way for as long as possible. It didn't want such purity and innocence to be tainted but even Kurama knew it will happen one day, no matter how much he tried to prevent it. People just kept being cruel to Naruto, trying to permanently beat the blond down so he will never get back up.

Like now.

Naruto was getting tired from all the running. They had been waiting for him outside his apartment, ready to kill him on the spot but Kurama had reacted faster than Naruto or the villagers (and some ninja of ANBU and jonin ranks) could and he had turned the blond around so they could start running. Naruto knew he couldn't use any power in front of them (not even the Flying Thunder God jutsu he had just started learning two days ago when he found one of his father's kunais in the forest) because it would only give them more reason to kill him and he didn't want to hurt them since he had the dream of becoming a Hokage like his father and the Sandaime, who were both kind and well loved. So he could only run, since he couldn't even hide due to how bright the moon was. It was almost as if it was mocking him.

The blond sighed in relief when he finally caught sight of the abandoned estate ... More like an entire block or more that used to belong to the Uchiha Clan. It has been empty for a few months now because of a massacre that had left only one survivor. Uchiha Sasuke had been given an apartment of his own, similarly to how Naruto had, only he had a lot more money and everybody seemed to pity him. Now, Naruto liked Sasuke (like, really _really_ liked, something Kurama had once teased him about it being a crush, even) and he often watched him and he had seen, even before the massacre, that the boy was at the edge of society much like him, put there because everyone only saw his last name. Now he was there because they could only see the lone boy in the world without anyone to welcome him home. Naruto saw how much the raven haired boy hated pity and so the blond had been the complete opposite and Sasuke seemed to have been feeling a bit better since he and Naruto started fighting all the time ...

Naruto just hoped Sasuke will forgive him for hiding here.

Unlike what he had thought, the mob had no misgivings in trespassing onto the grounds right after him. Naruto quickened his pace, feeling even his stamina and endurance coming to an end. He was still too young and far too malnourished for his body to rely on chakra alone, no matter how dense and potent Kurama's chakta may be. He was half way from the main house when he tripped over his own feet in fatigue and he fell, hard, on the stone street, scratching his knees and elbows. He was panting harshly and had no strength left in him to go on. He ignored Kurama's frantic yells and just thought, over and over again, "I'm sorry," to him as he heard them coming upon him, sensed them raising their weapons (or makeshift weapons) and closed his eyes, hoping to be embraced by his parents in death and feeling bad for dragging the demon fox along with him-

When a cold voice stopped his would be killers dead in their tracks.

"How dare you trespass on this land?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hidden Genes**

 **Summary:** **There is a type of jutsu only one shinobi could use,the Shodaime became famous for it being impossible for anyone who doesn't have his DNA, and even then it was rare. Sharingan is an Uchiha doujutsu,so no one can have it unless an eye is** **given** **, so why does the Kyuubi vessel have both?Why does he move like the Yondaime?**

He ignored Kurama's frantic yells and just thought, over and over again, "I'm sorry," to him as he heard them coming upon him, sensed them raising their weapons (or makeshift weapons) and closed his eyes, hoping to be embraced by his parents in death and feeling bad for dragging the demon fox along with him-

When a cold voice stopped his would be killers dead in their tracks.

"How dare you trespass on this land?" Shiveres ran down everyone's spines and they looked up, taking a step back upon seeing a crouching figure on top of a sealed off chimney, looking down on them with cold red eyes with one tomoe. Naruto looked up at his savior and felt a thrill travel down the length of his own body when he met the eyes so similar to his own. Upon recognizing the blond on the ground, the red eyes narrowed as they turned back to the mob. "Get out or I'll kill you."

Even the ANBU shivered at the threat, as they were never going to underestimate an Uchiha prodigy again, not after what the last one turned out to be. One jonin, however, wasn't quite so smart as to get the hint _not_ to piss off a Sharingan user. They hadn't even known that the boy had activated his Sharingan at this age. He was far too similar to his brother.

"Uchiha-kun," that one not so wise jonin said in a friendly voice with a disarming smile on his face. He didn't notice the glare getting scarier. "Sorry for disrupting your peace but we had not known you would be here-"

"I moved back in a few hours ago. Not that it's any of your concerns. Now get out." Sasuke snapped a second time and though his voice was that of a child, it was still a lot deeper than it was necessary for someone to sound scary. Must be an Uchiha trait.

The unwise man just put up his hands in surrender. "Once again, my apologies. But you see, we saw this delinquent running towards here with some paint-" he ignored Naruto's gasp and indignant protests. "-and we had feared he would try to defile your family's grounds, so we had followed him here with the intent to stop and punish him."

Sasuke all but glowered at them now. "I told him to come with the paint, since I wanted to remodel. He's supposed to be here and you're trespassing. Get. Out."

The jonin still wasn't getting the message. "But Uchiha-kun, you really shouldn't spend time with trash like him-gragh!" The man turned his stunned gaze to the three kunai poking out from his stomach and the six shuriken that had hit his arms. Most of the villagers stepped back. It would seem the broody Uchiha boy had finally lost his patience and didn't care for the consequences. The man looked up, a glare of his own in place. "You'll pay for that, you insolent little brat!"

"Oh?" The jonim froze when he felt a kunai poking at his privates, since Sasuke was a kid and wasn't nearly tall enough to reach his throat. This worked just fine for him. He looked down and froze in fright when Sharingan eyes glared up at him from where Sasuke was getting ready to stab him where it was going to hurt the most. The man whimpered but one of the ANBU present stepped in before any more injuries could happen.

"That's enough. Everyone go home." The villagers hesitated for only a second before hurrying out of the estate's grounds, never daring to look back. They hadn't even seen the dark haired boy _move_ from all the way up there to their level. He really was too much like his brother. The ANBU who had spoken up turned to look at Sasuke, dressed in his black pj's but still scary in the moonlight. "I am sorry we intruded on your home, Uchiha-kun. I promise it won't ever happen again."

"See that it doesn't." The Uchiha orphan told them with a sneer and the ANBU quickly led the bleeding jonin away before the man said something that might earn them quite a few burns from the boy. He would rather _not_ find out just _how similar_ Sasuke _really_ was to his brother.

Said Uchiha turned around to look at the blond that was still on his property and he knelt down beside him, helping the younger boy to sit up. Blue eyes refused to meet the now once again black eyes, embarrassed to be in such a situation in front of Sasuke. The older orphan just looked him over, seeing his scrapped knees and elbows and the rather big gash on his left calf before he scooped Naruto up into his arms. The blond yelped at the action, arms involuntarily going around Sasuke's neck as he tried to get his heart beat to calm down some. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at how light the blond was but shrugged it off. He was glad for it at the moment because it meant he could carry him easier to the main house, where he had decided to still live.

When he got into the house, Sasuke just passed by the big living room and the medium sized kitchen in which he and his family ate most of the time, going instead straight for his own bedroom, where he gently deposited the still blushing blond on his own bed. He left for the bathroom so he could get the first aid kit, letting Naruto take in his surroundings in the spacious house. He returned to Naruto trying to sneak away and the Uchiha scowled.

"What do you think you're doing, moron? Sit back down so I can have a look at your wounds." The blond looked up at him with a deer caught in the headlights expression on his face before it gave way to a suspicious look.

"Why?"

"Because you're injured-"

"Not that." The smaller boy interrupted and the scowl on the pale face deepened. He did not like being interrupted but he let the blond finish anyway. "Why did you stop them? Why did you save _me?"_

"I don't have to answer that, idiot." The raven haired boy told him coldly but Naruto brushed off the hint that this was not something Sasuke wanted to talk about.

"Why?"

"Because they were trespassing."

"Huh?" The blond was confused.

"Because they were _trespassing_. It is a far and wide known fact that Uchiha are possessive, protective and very territorial. In Konoha and most of our village's allies, everyone knows that you should _never_ trespass on an Uchiha's territory, because it is our clan's law that we are allowed to deal with the trespassers how we deem necessary. They were trespassing and I dealt with them accordingly." The older boy replied as he pushed Naruto back on the bed. The blond was weaker than him so he went without protest. Besides, Sasuke had just saved his life; he owed him that much.

"Okay, but why didn't you chase me away? I was trespassing, too."

"I am dealing with you how I see fit. And I see it fit to treat your wounds so shut up."

But Naruto didn't seem to understand how to follow that particular order. "But why?"

"I thought I already told you that it's because you are injured-" Sasuke started in an annoyed tone of voice, only for the Kyuubi vessel to interrupt him _again_.

"Why did you save me?!" It was a scream, a demand that echoed throughout the entire empty mansion that used to belong to Sasuke, his parents and his brother. Now only Sasuke lived there and the echoes of the yell caused both boys to flinch. It reminded them that they were both alone with no one in the damn world. Well, Sasuke still had his brother ... yeah. "You didn't have to." The blond continued in a whisper and Sasuke tensed. Who wouldn't want to be saved!? "You'll get in trouble for what you did to that jonin."

"Hmph. He'll be the one in trouble, once I tell the Hokage just _why_ he got hurt." The Uchiha crossed his arms and glared out of the window. "As for why I saved you," he gulped down the knot that suddenly formed in his throat. "I never owe someone."

"Come again?" The whiskered boy questioned and Sasuke sighed. He tugged on Naruto's left leg so that he could reach his left calf and he started cleaning out the wound.

"You saw how others treated me and understood I don't want to be treated like I'm made of fucking-" Naruto's eyes widened at the cuss word but didn't say anything in fear of pissing the Uchiha off. "-glass and instead of joining in on the babying, you argued with me. As if you knew I needed and outlet for all the stress and anger and you were offering it up on a silver platter. I took it without thinking just how much you were offering me. Those fights kept me sane since the massacre, so this is me paying you back."

"But now I owe you." The blond weakly countered. He was blushing, as red as a rape tomato, because Sasuke had noticed what he was doing and was grateful for it. It filled Naruto with a strange warmth inside. No one had ever been grateful for something he had done before. Sasuke looked up from his work and raised an eyebrow at the blushing face. Naruto actually looked ... kinda cute like that. "You saved me, chased away the villagers and now you're treating my wounds."

The raven haired boy frowned. "Well, we'll be even if you just shut up and let me do this." The blond thought it over before nodding. And indeed he was quiet until the Uchiha finished up and stood up to put away the first aid kit and throw away the used up things when he felt something tugging at the hem of his high-collared, long-sleeved, black Uchiha shirt and he looked down.

Naruto fidgeted under the stare but still said what he had wanted to. "Anou, Sasuke ..." Blue eyes looked up through tick eyelashes and the little Uchiha felt his heart skip a beat. "Thank you. For everything."

"Hn," was all Sasuke dared say before all but _sprinting_ out of the room. Once in the kitchen, he clutched at his chest, over his heart as he wondered why Naruto caused such a reaction. When he returned to his room, Naruto was once again out of bed and looked ready to leave and Sasuke rolled his eyes. He took Naruto's hand without thought and tugged the blond back onto bed with him. When Naruto made to try and move away, Sasuke put his arms around the smaller boy and drew him to his chest. Naruto blushed to the roots of his hair but didn't dare make a sound as he was sure it would come out as a squeak. "You can stay the night, but all other rooms are still dusty and I don't gave a spare futon at the moment. Just sleep here."

The Kyuubi vessel just nodded shyly, tiredly, not even realizing how tired he was until he was lying down. He felt himself go completely lax in Sasuke's hold. Something about the slightly older boy made him feel so _relaxed_ that Naruto didn't know how to describe it. "Good night, Sasuke." He was asleep before he heard the returning "Good night, Naruto," both boys falling into the deepest, most restful sleep in a long time.

In the morning, when Naruto returned to his apartment building, he saw his home had been completely trashed, all his furniture burned, his small amounts of food all over the floor, his study materials shredded to pieces and what little money he had gone. It was the villagers' revenge for him escaping death at their hands once more, leaving the blond homeless.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hidden Genes**

 **Summary:** **There is a type of jutsu only one shinobi could use,the Shodaime became famous for it being impossible for anyone who doesn't have his DNA, and even then it was rare. Sharingan is an Uchiha doujutsu,so no one can have it unless an eye is** **given** **, so why does the Kyuubi vessel have both?Why does he move like the Yondaime?**

On a bright, sunny morning, one smiling (Namikaze) Uzumaki Naruto entered his Ninja Academy classroom where his fellow graduates will be placed in three man genin teams so they could begin some serious training. He could see many were surprised and displeased that he had showed up, but after twelve years of such treatment, Naruto was more than used to it.

A few days ago had been the graduation test and he had failed, as he will never be able to make illusionary clones since his chakra reserves were too large for such a silly technique. He had tried and tried and unless he used his Sharingan (which no one still knew nothing about, thank Kami), he couldn't muster up the right amount of chakra. Kurama had tried completely withdrawing into him but it was no use. He had failed for the fourth time but Mizuki-sensei, who was their teacher along with Iruka-sensei, had informed him that he could become a genin if he learned a special jutsu from a big scroll hidden in the archives in the Hokage Tower. Naruto had been suspicious about it but went and did it anyway, only to realize he had been right and that the silver haired teacher had tried to frame him, even kill him had it not been for Iruka-sensei. Too bad for Mizuki that Naruto _had_ learned a jutsu from the scroll, the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu to be exact, and Naruto had beat the crap out of him for hurting Iruka-sensei, who turned out to really care for him.

The kind brunet had then given him _his_ forehead protector and congratulated him on graduating. Naruto had hugged his favorite teacher, in tears from happiness and relief that they were both okay. And that's how Naruto became a genin.

Then there was the registration hustle and introducing Hokage-jiji to his master technique that he has yet to see fail on any man. He was thinking of maybe making a reverse version for women but that was put on hold when he met Komohamaru, the Hokage's grandson, and the boy started following him around because he wanted Naruto to teach him the Sexy no Jutsu. Then the kid's teacher showed up and Naruto gave him the _extreme_ version of his special technique, the Harem no Justu. Oh yeah, Naruto was _really_ good at henge. Kurama, who had been rolling around on the floor in Naruto's mind-space at the effectiveness of such a jutsu, told him it was because in legend, foxes were really good at transformation and fooled a lot of people that way.

Anyway, he had parted ways with Konohamaru with the kid calling him 'nii-chan' or 'oyabun', only to occasionally find the kid following him around, trying to sneak attack him. Not that he could, anyways. Kurama's presence in Naruto sharpened his senses way beyond even a dog's or cat's.

He was here now, taking a long last look at his classmates and joking around with a few that didn't hate him about the graduation test and the new teams being formed. That's when Sakura-chan, a really cute pink haired girl he kinda liked, ran in, racing and pushing around with Ino, a pale blond girl with pale blue eyes, as they panted. He waved to greet her when she barreled right past him to the boy right behind him.

Uchiha Sasuke looked like the girl's - or anyone's really - presence disgusted and annoyed him. The angsty genius had graduated at the top of their year and was called the Number One Rookie because of his achievements. From the moment he was enrolled into the Academy, he was considered the most popular individual in Konoha. He was called from cute to handsome by girls and women alike, and even by a few males, too. Not that he cared. Ever. Even before the massacre that took away his family and childhood bliss, Sasuke had never been a people person. In fact, people annoyed him. If he could have spent his whole life alone, with the only exception being his older brother before it all went to hell, he would have been more than happy to. It only got more pronounced after the massacre, when he completely pulled away from everyone ...

Except Naruto, who forcefully dragged him back in. Their strange ... _friendship_ , it could be called, baffled other people from the first time they caught a glimpse of the two boys together. Naruto would annoy Sasuke, the raven haired boy would insult the blond, the blue eyed boy would growl and the black eyes would be set in a glare in record time. But if anyone else dared insult Naruto, Sasuke would send such a death glare their way that they withered like a flower in the desert.

To Sasuke, Naruto was the person that held a light in his world of darkness, made by his nightmares and anger and hatred with his smiles and laughter. In his eyes, the blond was fragile and needed absolute protection so Sasuke promised himself to always look after the younger boy. Like he had told him years ago, his sanity was still intact only because of the blond's arguments with him.

To Naruto, Sasuke was his very first friend _and_ his most precious person. He was the first person to take such risks as to attack and threaten a jonin for someone like Naruto. Ever since the night Sasuke had held him in his sleep, the blond had a ... crush on the raven haired boy. But they still acted the same. Although Sasuke _had_ invited Naruto to live with him in the Uchiha estate, in whichever house he chose, Naruto had turned him down on the generous offer. He would be too embarrassed to live with him and he didn't want to cause trouble for the slightly older boy. He didn't want to be a burden, so he continued living on his own, much to the raven's bafflement and displeasure. Sasuke had spent a whole month trying to get him to change his mind, surprising them both, but Naruto had stayed stubborn about his decision and the raven just ... stopped asking. That had hurt, but Naruto knew it was for the best. He had needs regarding space that not even the estate could give him and if he lived with someone, he couldn't sneak away into the forest.

After Sasuke stopped asking, their strange relationship really _did_ consist of them arguing almost all the time they were near each other. Sasuke started drawing in on himself even more and sometimes, even arguing with Naruto wasn't enough. The pale boy became more popular each day while the blond was getting mote and more hated as time passed by. Two years after Sasuke saved him that night and they could barely even get close enough to argue, what with the girls always surrounding Sasuke and other kids shunning Naruto. They simply ... drifted apart.

That, however, didn't stop the blush that sprang to Naruto's cheeks every time he saw the other boy.

However, he knew that people wouldn't be the most supportive of a boy liking a boy, especially since it's Naruto liking Sasuke, so he learned to hide it. It was exceptionally easy since most girls always stuck close to the Uchiha. He had thought between Sakura and Ino for weeks before deciding that the pale blond haired girl was too mean and cruel at times, whether she knew it or not, so he settled for Sakura-chan. Besides, it didn't really matter who he chose. He really liked Sasuke and all the girls in the village were obsessed with him, too, so he knew he wouldn't be getting a girlfriend from them. He just had to act like he liked someone.

Although it still ticked him off when he was treated like this.

He jumped onto the table in front of the slightly older boy, glaring at him as Sasuke rested his chin on his clasped hands, returning the glare tenfold. Electricity was practically crackling between them as their eyes focused only on each other, everything else fading in the background. The yells and demands from the until recently fighting and arguing girls for Sasuke to beat Naruto up were ignored as the two boys were now practically nose to nose, scowls never leaving their faces.

"Eh? Really?" The boy sitting in front of the glaring pair leaned back with his elbow moving to rest on the desk behind him, looking over when he bumped into something. "Oops, sorry ... " He trailed off when his brain registered what his eyes were seeing and his jaw dropped. The girls were now silent, barely getting out the first two letters of his name before trailing off as they stared. A few had blood running down their faces from what they were seeing. The rest of the classroom was just ... staring. Not knowing how to react to what was happening.

Naruto and Sasuke, though, were the most shocked, their eyes wide open and staring into each other's eyes with half horror as they realized that their lips were touching. Their minds drew up blanks as the contact _really_ registered and both of their heart beats sped up. They were frozen in that instant, unable to move away or perhaps even respond to the surprise kiss.

 _Kit!_ Naruto broke away as soon as he heard Kurama's voice just as Sasuke came back to himself. The boys broke apart at the same time and stared at each other for a second like that before the both of them started making choking and vomiting noises, turning away from each other so the other wouldn't see the blush adoring their cheeks. They made threats and comments before Naruto felt an intense angry aura coming from behind him, where the girls were. He looked over his shoulder to see their dark faces, angry expressions and Sakura's right eyebrow twitch. They were _not_ happy that the blond had stolen their precious Sasuke-kun's first kiss that they had all wanted.

"Naruto," the pink haired girl said in a dark tone of voice, cracking her knuckles. Naruto had to fight down the red and tomoe from springing to his eyes as the animal instincts he inherited from the demon fox alerted him to danger and the need to defend himself. He could already feel his chakra rising and he shivered with the effort to keep it down. The girls obviously mistook it for fear. As if he would have anything to fear from them! The Kyuubi lived _inside_ him! "You're dead."

Before the girls could start in on him or Sasuke could stop them, the blond was saved by Umino Iruka-sensei's entrance into the classroom. The kind brunet looked at the group where the Uchiha had just stood up and where Naruto was on the floor and a vein started throbbing in his head. Everyone was in their seats before you could blink. The teacher was kind but he had a temper and a set of lungs on him that were feared by even the ANBU.

Iruka started their last class together by telling them about genin needing to be in three man teams for completing missions under a jonin sensei, but they were only half listening. The incident was still replaying the events of the last ten minutes and the bullies were getting ready with this new material for picking on the Kyuubi vessel while said blond was wondering if today was an impossible dream come true or if he was smack in the middle of a nightmare. Kurama was quiet, as he didn't know how to council his host and Sasuke was doing his best not to strangle the pink haired annoyance that had sat herself in between him and Naruto. Said blond wanted the ground to open so it could swallow him and he would never be seen again. The trio didn't even notice when Iruka began assigning teams until Naruto's name was called out.

"Team 7. Uzumaki Naruto," the Jinchuuriki blinked at him with his large blue eyes. "Haruno Sakura," the whiskered teen forced a smile on his face as a fake cheer (that no one could see was fake, as Naruto had become an expert actor over the years so he would never show the villagers how much their jeers really affected him) and Sakura slumped in her seat. Ino smirked at her rival's misfortune while Sasuke scowled. His chances of ending up on the same team as Naruto had just dwindled even more. He considered the blond as the only person he could stand being on a team with, if he had to be on a team anyways. He knew he wouldn't be able to work with some weak willed, wimpy, lazy person who either feared him or fawned over him. The only person who wasn't all of the above was Naruto and, as auch, the blond was also the only person Sasuke would tolerate being on a team with. He better not be paired up with some useless weaklings. "And Uchiha Sasuke."

Sakura cheered and Naruto (once again acting) slumped in his seat next to the excited girl. He was secretly glad that he was on a team with Sasuke. He had feared that they would completely drift apart if they were assigned different teams. Sasuke just raised an eyebrow.

Life was about to get a whole lot more interesting.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hidden Genes**

 **Summary:** **There is a type of jutsu only one shinobi could use,the Shodaime became famous for it being impossible for anyone who doesn't have his DNA, and even then it was rare. Sharingan is an Uchiha doujutsu,so no one can have it unless an eye is** **given** **, so why does the Kyuubi vessel have both?Why does he move like the Yondaime?**

Naruto was bored. Bored bored bored! How could someone be so late!? What kind of jonin was he if he couldn't get where he needed to in time!?

It had been an interesting day, so far. After that accidental kiss, Naruto was forced to hide from ... well, _everyone_. He didn't dare be anywhere near where Sasuke might end up being, yet he ran into him anyway. He had jumped out of a window and used henge to turn himself into a girl if the raven haired boy decided to follow him. His disguise helped him avoid some bullies, but the Uchiha hadn't come after him. He did, however, run into Sakura who was trying to be nice to him for once. He didn't understand why but he shrugged it off. He had just smiled at her and left to go back to the classroom to wait for their new jonin teacher to arrive. He nearly got mobbed by a bunch of angry girls on the way there, but he has been running away from mobs almost his whole life so it was no big deal for him to get away from them. The rest of the short break he spent in the classroom, all alone, practicing gathering energy and chakra into certain parts of his body according to Kurama's instructions. The Kitsune had been his caretaker and teacher ever since the first time they really talked and thanks to him, Naruto had survived this long despite the villagers' many attempts of killing him.

Sasuke had spent his break eating his tomato flavored onigiri, thinking about what had happened and how the other boy had reacted. For some reason, it had bothered him so he had decided to not follow the blond when they saw each other after he finished his lunch and he walked out of the small room he had spent the break in so far. He had been tempted to go after him, as he knew both girls and boys will be exceptionally mean to the blond, but he restrained himself. Sasuke was not going to push Naruto, as he knew whatever type of relationship they still had was on shaky ground and he didn't want to drive the blond further away. He had sighed, stuffed his hands in the pockets of his white shorts and went outside, only to run into Sakura. He got annoyed when the pink haired girl started talking about Naruto being rude and selfish because he had no parents and how she kind of envied him for never getting scolded, which made him snap. She didn't understand the feeling of that loneliness when you return to an empty house with no one to greet you. He had told her she was annoying with a cold glare and left, spending the rest of the break watching as Naruto seemed to meditate ... or nap, really. He didn't know. He just knew he had to be close to the boy so that the cold feeling that had crept up through him when Sakura had said that. The only one who could understand this feeling was Naruto and just that knowledge was enough to dissolve that feeling when he was near the younger boy.

Sakura was confused. After the kiss, she had been murderous. She had wanted to be Sasuke-kun's first kiss like he would have been hers! She has had feelings for the moody Uchiha since they were eight, but Naruto had already been in the picture, the boys always stealing each other's attention with arguments and fights. She didn't understand it but she always cheered for Sasuke-kun, much like all the other girls, which usually got them extremely cold looks from the genius. She didn't understand. What did Sasuke-kun want from a girl besides liking long hair? Did he really like smart girls like she wanted to believe? Well, he _did_ get annoyed by ditsy girls so he _must_ like smart girls. Did he mind that she had a big forehead? Those were the thoughts that had been running through her head when she suddenly saw him heading back towards the Academy. She had taken the chance to talk with him, only for him to call her annoying with the coldest glare she had ever seen. She had never known Sasuke would act like that because someone talked bad about Naruto. And she hadn't even said anything overly mean or insulting! And then she saw Naruto and decided to show Sasuke that she could be nice to the annoying blond if that's what her precious Sasuke-kun wanted, but the blond hadn't been as excited at her sudden kindness as she had thought he would be. He had just smiled at her and walked off. When she returned to the classroom where everyone was to wait for their jonin teachers, she found them both there, not even looking at each other. Naruto just let her take her seat before he resumed doing ... whatever the hell he had been doing prior to her coming there.

All the other teams were then given a classroom in which they will wait for their new senseis in and, from the sounds of many a times four pairs of footsteps walking down the halls, everyone had been on time. Except for a guy named Hatake Kakashi, who was to be Team 7's new sensei. By the time he was almost an hour late, Naruto had grown bored and restless, Sakura was losing her grip on the nice, meek, cute girl she wanted to be for Sasuke-kun while her violent inner self was raging and Sasuke was no longer looking out of the window but rather death glaring out of it. The poor birds that had landed to chirp on the branch of the tree outside flew away in fright when they saw him.

Naruto couldn't take it anymore!

 _Naruto, relax._ An equally bored and pissed off voice rumbled in his head and Naruto took deep breaths as the Kyuubi spoke. _**Think of it as a patience** **exercise** **. You'll need that as a shinobi. Patience ...**_

 _'You can't be serious?'_ Naruto thought back incredulously, as Kurama was the most impatient being on the planet. He had quite a temper to support it, too. Make him wait a second too long and he was spewing profanities as if he were a sailor. Or a pirate. Or whatever. The blond simply could not believe that _he_ of all people was telling him to keep calm. Especially since he was obviously as bored as Naruto was. Kurama hated boredom.

There was silence over their link for a second. Then ... _Fuck it! Let's prank the bastard! He deserves it!_ Naruto grinned. That's more like it! The one thing Kurama had picked up from the blond was the child's love of a good prank. The fox had watched in fascination as Naruto pranked the villagers over the years, loving the results and always getting a good laugh. After a year of watching the pranks, the Kitsune decided to have a little part in on the fun, too. He would give suggestions but he always liked more how Naruto's mischievous mind worked.

Sasuke and Sakura were brought out of their own little worlds by the sound of the scraping of a chair against the wooden floorboards. Onyx and emerald eyes watched as Naruto got up on the chair, now placed beside the door, standing on his tiptoes in order to jam the sponge between the sliding door and the door frame. Sasuke snorted and Sakura started lecturing the blond about playing pranks, even as she gleefully supported the orange clad boy in his prank. It was the most fun the three had in an hour. No one was stopping it. Naruto was very well known for the pranks he oh so successfully pulled on everyone in the village. Just a few days ago, he had painted the rock faces on Hokage Mountain and it had taken a squad of ten jonin and fifteen chuunin to catch him. The prank, although rude, got quite the number of secret laughs, snickers and giggles out of everyone in the village. Sakura had spent an hour in her room, giggling and laughing on her floor like a mad man while Sasuke had been snorting every now and then for the whole day, occasionally choking down a laugh that begged to be let out. If anyone could save them from this hell of boredom, it was Uzumaki Naruto.

They waited another five boring and uneventful minutes when the fox boy perked up. He felt someone's presence down the hall. He quickly sat himself on the teacher's desk and waited eagerly to the result of his prank. It was old school, but he had yet to meet a person who hadn't fallen for it. Sasuke rolled his eyes, wanting to believe that their jonin teacher wouldn't be so stupid as to fall for that lame trick but sadistically wanting him to be humiliated. He deserved it for making them wait this long. Sakura outwardly scoffed while her inner self was waiting with as much anticipation as Naruto. All three newly named genin leaned in a bit in their seat when a hand started pushing the slide doors open and a silver mop of hair appeared through the small gap ...

Just in time for the dusty sponge to fall flat on the jonin's head.

Naruto rolled right off the desk from laughter, not even able to breath. He was the only one to see the dark, visible eye widen in surprise and the expression was so priceless that he and Kurama were pounding the floor, Naruto the wooden floor of the classroom and the demon fox the floor of Naruto's mindspace. Sakura had a hand over her mouth, trying desperately to stop the laughter that wanted to escape while her inner self was cheering at the success. Still, she couldn't believe the jonin had fallen for it. Sasuke ... Sasuke was biting the inside of his cheeks and thinking of his brother to stop himself from showing his own amusement. Seriously, was this guy really a jonin? Even Iruka-sensei could avoid a trick like that! Although, the kind brunet was kinda used to it.

Naruto sat up when he finally calmed down to see just who he had pranked and his brain slowly registered the masked face with the hitai-ate covering the left eye, the pale complexion and the silver,wild hair. He was dressed as all jonin were and his dark eye was focused on Naruto. The Kyuubi vessel recognized him, of course he did, and he started shaking until tears welled up and he couldn't hold it in anymore. He collapsed back onto the floor, laughing his lings out and not caring at all. Oh man, he got _Sharingan no Kakashi_ of all people! He should go down in history for this!

''He fell for it! He fell for it!'' The blond laughed some more, pointing a finger at the silver haired jonin, who remained as he was.

''I'm sorry, sensei. I tried to stop him but Naruto-kun wouldn't listen to me.'' Sakura immediately said to save herself from whatever punishment the jonin might dish out for this act. Sasuke looked disgusted that she would sell Naruto out just to save her own skin. Although he was still a bit too stunned that this man was a jonin. Seriously, it was the oldest trick in the book!

Kakashi finally moved into the room as he picked up the sponge, the three genin observing him. Naruto still had a relatively big smile on his face although he didn't look to be close to laughing again, so he guessed they could get down to business.

''How should I say this ... My first impressions of you guys are... '' They waited expectantly as the man placed a hand on his mask covered chin as if in thought. ''I hate you.'' They suddenly slumped at the shoulders and their faces darkened. Kakashi just stared at them with his one uncovered eye.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hidden Genes**

 **Summary:** **There is a type of jutsu only one shinobi could use,the Shodaime became famous for it being impossible for anyone who doesn't have his DNA, and even then it was rare. Sharingan is an Uchiha doujutsu,so no one can have it unless an eye is** **given** **, so why does the Kyuubi vessel have both?Why does he move like the Yondaime?**

After the classroom incident with the sponge prank, Kakashi took them to a balcony that overlooked the market of the village. If Kakashi was to be believed, most genin had their first team meeting right here, somewhere in this building. There were various rooms for rental but on this day, only shinobi could rent a room for a meeting. It was like a tradition that both the jonin senseis and the owners of the place wanted to keep up.

Kakashi was leaning against the rail so that he could face his new students that were a few feet away, sitting rather closely to each other yet there was still space. Sakura sat on the far right, looking slightly nervous with Naruto on the far left, excited and happy as ever. Between them sat Sasuke, looking as cool and composed as ever, elbows resting on his bent knees and his chin leaning against his interlocked fingers, black eyes focusing on nothing in particular, although they would stray from Sakura, to Kakashi, to Naruto, back to nothing then Naruto again before turning to listen to his new sensei. Kakashi found it interesting that the blond drew so much of the raven haired boy's attention, especially since what he had heard about them and their constant fights and arguments. Maybe it was even because of that? Will they start to fight in the first hour that he knew them?

Kakashi didn't want to dwell on that so he just prowled on. ''Alright, let's have you introduce yourselves.'' He told the kids, only to get blank looks in return.

''Introduce ourselves? What should we say?'' Sakura asked.

Kakashi was already feeling exasperated. ''What you like,'' he explained as he spread his arms in a shrug like motion that didn't seem finished, as if saying "How should I know?" or something. ''Hate, your dreams and hobbies. Something like that.'' He crossed his arms again and waited for the response.

''Ano sa, Ano sa, why don't you introduce yourself first, sensei?'' Naruto asked. Kakashi wondered if they had somehow arranged it between themselves for each one to ask a question just to annoy him, because, really. Couldn't they just do as they were told?

''Me?'' He asked, pointing a finger at himself. He could see the blond's eyebrow twitch and he wondered since when had the boy he had once looked over become so impatient. But he could still see the bullheadedness of the boy so he knew he should stop being so lazy about every single thing and at least talk with them seriously. ''I'm Hatake Kakashi. I have no intentions of telling you my likes and dislikes.'' All three left eyebrows twitched at this and Kakashi refrained from grinning behind his mask. He was sure they would be able to tell. ''As for my dream ... '' Naruto leaned forward while Sakura cocked her head, obviously curious. Sasuke looked like he couldn't give a damn. ''I have few hobbies.'' He said, looking thoughtful. Just to annoy them.

''So all we found out was his name.'' Sakura complained to her two teammates, Naruto turned towards her, the same annoyed expression on his face. Sasuke was scowling but his hands kind of obscured the downturn of his lips. Naruto just nodded to the girl's observation, wondering if Kakashi had always been like this. He hadn't exactly talked much with his guards when he was a kid. He hadn't seen Kakashi in person since a few days before those drunks had chased him into the woods. He had still occasionally seen Itachi a few times after that, but after they stopped being his guards, Naruto kinds forgot about them. After all, he had new things to occupy his mind. Like the biju living inside of him for as long as he was alive and powers he should never have been able to have. A couple of past guards were a bit stupid and silly to think about, since he was still chased into the forest every other week. ''Now it's your turn. Naruto, you first.''

Naruto grinned his happy go lucky grin and adjusted the hitai-ate Iruka-sensei had given him. ''I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I like cup ramen. But I like the Ichiraku ramen Iruka-sensei bought fro me even more. I hate the three minutes that I have to wait after I put the hot water.'' Kakashi noted Sakura's annoyed and Sasuke's slightly amused expression, as if the other boy had pretty much guessed all of these things. Or simply thought it funny how simple the blond's mind seemed to be. ''My hobby is to eat and compare cup ramens.'' _'Does this kid only talk about ramen?'_ He wondered. He hoped not.

Suddenly, Naruto's expression changed completely. The grin was still in place but the look in his eyes had changed. There was a fire in there that promised to be hotter than any fire jutsu in existence. ''And my dream is to become greater than the Hokages!'' He raised both hands by his head, a determined look in his eyes. ''I'm going to make all the villagers recognize my existence!'' The blond finished while once again adjusting his forehead protector with both hands now.

Kakashi's eye widened as he recognized that determination and he saw that Sasuke's fingers had tightened around each other. Something that the boy had said had angered the Uchiha and the silver haired man had to wonder what it was. The blond hadn't said anything in any way insulting. Was he annoyed at the impossibleness of the dream? The childish reason behind it? No, it didn't seem he was angry with Naruto at all. But who then? And Sakura just looked exasperated at the boy's boundless energy. His eyes returned on Naruto and the blazing determination in the blue eyes that reminded him strongly of a man he used to respect more than any other. _'I see. He grew up in an interesting way.'_

He looked at Sakura after a moment of studying the blond. ''Okay, next.'' Naruto stopped listening as Sakura introduced herself. Really, the girl had said less than Kakashi yet she had made it quite clear that she was almost obsessed with Sasuke. It hurt to hear that she disliked him (and Ino, but the pale blond wasn't here to hear that) but he was used to such treatment. It almost came as second nature these days. So instead of listening to the gigglings of an embarrassed fangirl, Naruto had settled to have a quick chat with Kurama while Sakura got over herself. Luckily, hour long talks with Kurama in his head lasted mere seconds to the outside world. They managed to go over his training for the next week and discuss getting food by the time she finished. Sasuke also looked sort of disgusted with the not so subtle hints she had given by glancing at him after every answer she was supposed to give.

It was now Sasuke's turn and both younger genin looked to him, waiting his introduction. ''My Name is Uchiha Sasuke. There are many things that I hate and there aren't a lot of things that I like.'' Sakura blinked at his cold tone but Naruto wasn't surprised. He had been expecting something like this. ''Also, I have an ambition that I have no intention to leave as just a dream. The revival of my clan and, to ... kill a certain man.''

Everyone was silent for a moment, Sakura not believing someone her age was already thinking of killing someone and even making it a lifelong ambition or whatever. Naruto, though, wondered where the guy he had come to know had disappeared in that second. This is not the Sasuke that he knows. This Sasuke was cold and distant. This Sasuke sent shivers of fear down his spine. Naruto grit his teeth.

It was just as he had thought. The young Uchiha will seek revenge. Kakashi wanted to sigh but refused to do so. They would be safe for another year of worrying if he fails this team, but he can't do that on a whim. It was a good thing he will be testing them. ''Alright, you three all have very different and unique personalities. I like that. We're going to begin missions starting tomorrow. At first, we're going to do things that we four can do.''

''What?'' Naruto asked, getting excited.

''Survival training.'' Kakashi told them blandly and watched the reactions. Naruto surprisingly rolled his eyes. Naruto had expected something tougher. If that'w what they were going to be doing, he'll get bored as his whole life was just that: survival. Sasuke had no reaction while Sakura echoed the words. ''Why are we going to train when it's a mission?'' She continued and Kakashi did sigh this time. ''We had plenty of training in the Academy.'' Now both genin boys snorted from her left and Sakura glared at Naruto. If she really thought that was enough to become a real ninja, maybe Kakashi should just drop her now.

''This is no ordinary training.''

''Then what kind of training is it?'' The pink haired girl demanded and Kakashi chuckled. Sasuke glared at him and Sakura grumbled. ''What's so funny, sensei?'' Naruto didn't look surprised. He was used to adult trying to intimidate him. He lived with a giant demon fox in his belly, yelling every time it got bored. He didn't get intimidated easily.

''Well, I'm sure that if I say this, you three will be surprised.'' He said in way of explaining and Naruto wondered if he should just stop paying attention now and go back to talking with Kurama about mastering the Yondaime's incredible transportation jutsu. The Sharingan was giving him less trouble than it was.

 _Just pay attention to what he has to say for once, Naruto._ Said biju grumbled at his host, wanting the kid to stop relying so much on him. Sure, he will always be there to help the kit, but what if that's not an option one day? Naruto will need to grow used to doing things on his own, and that's not just training that he's thinking of. **_Maybe he'll surprise you and say something smart for a change._**

Naruto huffed but did as his partner said and focused back on Kakashi just as the man placed a hand on the side of his face and made himself look as creepy as he could. ''Out of the 27 graduates, only nine are going to become genins. The other eighteen are going to be sent back to the Academy. In other words, this training is going to be a very hard test with the dropout rate of 66%.''

 _The hell!?_ Kurama jumped up from where he had been readying himself to take a nap. **_I take it back! That bastard is a no good, pathetic piece of perverted shi-_**

''What?!'' Sakura and Naruto yelled in the real world while Sasuke just glared at the jonin.

''See? You three are surprised!'' He said cheerfully, smiling at the genin behind his mask. Naruto snapped out of it and glared at the man. No way in hell had he went through all that to become a genin just to have this dude fail him!

''What was the point of the final exam, then?'' He grumbled to himself but Kakashi, the bastard, picked it up.

''That was just to pick out those who have the potential to become a genin. Anyway, I'm going to determine whether you pass or not tomorrow at the training grounds. Bring your ninja equipment and meet at 5 a.m.!'' He noticed them all shaking slightly as they got fired up, Naruto seeing this as a test of his abilities, Sakura seeing it as a trial of love and Sasuke ... Perhaps Sasuke saw it as a test of how ready he was? Kakashi couldn't quite get a read on him. Tomorrow was going to be interesting, that was for sure. Kakashi was actually looking forward to it. ''Now then, meeting over.'' He told them as he turned his back towards them. Then he looked over to them, as if in afterthought. ''Oh, yeah, Don't eat breakfast. You're going to throw up if you do.''

Three pairs of pissed off and shocked eyes watched as the man left, only one thought circulating in their minds. _'I must not fail!'_.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hidden Genes**

 **Summary:** **There is a type of jutsu only one shinobi could use,the Shodaime became famous for it being impossible for anyone who doesn't have his DNA, and even then it was rare. Sharingan is an Uchiha doujutsu,so no one can have it unless an eye is** **given** **, so why does the Kyuubi vessel have both?Why does he move like the Yondaime?**

The newly formed Team 7 did indeed meet at the crack of dawn the next morning, at 5 a.m. on the dot, Naruto rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Sakura barely answering his mumbled greeting through a yawn and Sasuke not daring to open his mouth lest he show them he was almost dead on his feet. Neither of the three had had a good night's rest, what with their new sensei's words echoing in their heads the whole time. Not even the bids were up yet when they made a small triangle in the middle of the clearing that was supposed to act as their training grounds for the day.

They stood there for hours, Naruto eventually sitting down and returning to sleep, Sakura sitting down a half an hour later while Sasuke stubbornly remained on his feet. The other two genin marveled at his persistence but Kurama (pissed off to be awake at this ungodly hour of the day) bet on his nine tails that the Uchiha had fallen asleep standing. The dark skies turned a bright blue, the world came to life around them, the sun got warmer and higher in the sky and yet they still waited. And waited. And waited until finally ...

''Hello fellows. Good morning.'' Kakashi said with a cheery smile and his three students turned around as one being, all three glaring death at him (Sasuke had the action mastered to an art and was quite scary while the other two looked like puppy's trying to imitate their mother's growl) and Naruto and Sakura pointing an accusing finger at him while the third member adopted and aggressive stance.

''YOU'RE LATE!'' The pinkette and the blond yelled together, punctured by the growl that actually left Sasuke's lips. They were mighty pissed and were not afraid to show it. Actually, their collective anger spurred their individual anger on and that individual anger gave more fuel to the raging fire that was the collective anger. A very dangerous combination indeed.

''A black cat crossed my road so I had to go back and around it.'' He said as his excuse and he swore Naruto's eyes flashed with an ungodly rage that didn't belong to a human either. What he didn't know was that Kurama currently had more anger towards him than he had towards all those who had imprisoned, sealed and used him all these years. Oh yes. Kakashi would be dead if Naruto didn't want to get a piece of him first. He looked at their faces and coughed in his hand. ''Right, let's move on.''

The three genin watched the jonin as he took out an alarm clock of sorts and placed it on a stump of wood, setting the timer. ''Alarm set on 12 p.m. Today's topic is getting one of these bells,'' He held up said bells for the three to study. ''Off of me. Whoever can't won't get lunch.''

''WHAT?!'' Did this guy tell them not to eat just so he could starve them all day?! Was he a sadist as well as a creeper?! ''I'm going to tie you there,'' three heads followed the direction of the finger and saw three wooden posts. ''And sit and eat my lunch in front of you.'' As if on cue, their stomachs started grumbling. Sakura held hers and Naruto got slightly worried while Sasuke tried not to show that he was miserable about this, too. The blond knew that these two would manage without a meal or two, but he couldn't. Because of Kurama's presence, Naruto had an extremely high metabolism. And so, despite not listening to Kakashi's warning yesterday and having had a light breakfast this morning, he would be in trouble if the next meal he has is only in the evening. The cramps he is bound to get will be more painful than any hit the jonin might land on him during this training. Kakashi really was a sadist.

''But wit, why are there only two bells?'' Sakura snapped out of her food misery when she saw that there was, indeed, only two when there was three of them.

''Because at least one will have to be tied to the post, silly!'' The man said as his visible eye made a happy little arch. ''That person will fail since they failed to complete the mission.'' He swung the little bells, making them bounce against each other and ring out softly. ''That person will go back to the Academy.'' Three pairs of eyes narrowed on the two bells. ''It might be just one or all three.''

 _Bullshit!_ Kurama screamed. **_Genin work in three man teams! What's his game?_**

 _I don't know, but we're sure to find out._ Naruto sent back, clenching his fists. _You ready, Kurama? Because I don't think I can do this without your help._

 **Don't worry, Naruto. I've always got your back.** Kurama sat up on his hunches and knees and placed his hands together in a fake prayer motion, his fingers facing towards the sky. _**I'll start** **accumulating** **chakra right away.**_

 _I'm counting on you, dattebayo._

''You can use your weapons, all are accepted.'' Kakashi continued. ''You won't be able to pass this unless you come at me with the intent to kill me.''

''But isn't that dangerous?'' Sakura protested and Naruto silently agreed. Kakashi had just invited an avenger and a Jinchuuriki to attack him with all they've got. He didn't know how strong Sasuke was but he was sure that the Uchiha will go at Kakashi with all that he's got. And Kurama was still pissed off as much as Naruto was about the wait. ''You couldn't even dodge that chalk eraser!''

''In society, those who lack abilities tend to complain more. Just ignore the guy with the lowest score.'' Naruto felt a vein start to throb. He had seen the look the silver haired man had sent his way. Oh, he will make Kakashi wish he had never uttered that sentence in his life if it was the last thing Naruto ever did! ''We're going to start after I say ''Ready, start!'' And only then. Don't get hasty.'' He was still looking at Naruto as he said this, as if taunting the hot tempered boy, but Naruto was not stupid. He decided to act childishly and stuck his tongue out at the man, making the other two genin groan in exasperation while Kakashi sweat dropped.

''It seems that you now have the will to kill me,'' he said, looking directly into Naruto's eyes. There sure as hell was that intent there yet he swore there was also a lot more. As of the intent was not solely Naruto's. ''We're going to start. _Ready, start!_ '' In a second, all three genin were out of his sight and Kakashi prepared himself.

After all, it would be shameful if a bunch of genin defeated an ex ANBU captain once upon a time entrusted with Naruto's safety as the Kyuubi's vessel.

 _'They seem to have hidden himself well,'_ he thought, although he could still tell which way they went. If they became his team, he will have to teach them to better cover their tracks. However, he was impressed so far. They weren't half bad. They showed promise.

That didn't mean much to him, as all the past teams sent to him for this test have failed.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he barely dodged the direct attack from Naruto as the orange clad tween sailed past his head. The blond landed nicely as Kakashi stared in shock. He had not even felt the boy approach, hadn't heard or seen him move. How had a genin come so close to him that he didn't notice!?

Naruto smirked inwardly when he saw the expression well hidden behind Kakashi's face mask. It had been rather easy to sneak up on the man. After all the years of pranking and running away from the villagers, hiding in every dark corner he could find and staying undetected by chuunin and jonin and even ANBU, the little sneak he did was nothing new. The villagers were unaware of it but their every attempt at killing him only made him a better ninja. He might not know many jutsus or have the best chakra control (he had too much and very complex chakra due to the Kyuubi sealed in him and the two strange abilities he in all right shouldn't even have for him to have any real control over it without the use of the Sharingan, which seemed to help a great deal with it), but he could sneak in and out of anywhere he wanted and he could suppress his chakra to the point of him being invisible and undetectable even by Hyuuga eyes. The biggest problem was Kurama suppressing his immense chakra but they soon found a way around that, too, and it also served as getting Naruto some backup, if only for fifteen minutes.

Kakashi wiped the surprise from his face when Naruto lunged a second time and he brought up a hand to catch the ankle, only for Naruto to twist in an almost unnatural way to move away from him. Naruto spun in the air and landed deftly on the tips of his feet, blue eyes never leaving the masked jonin. Kakashi narrowed his eyes. How did someone move like that without twisting a joint beyond fixing?

It was another thing that had come with his Sharingan. Kurama told him that the last person with eyes like his used this specific fighting style that greatly resembled the Drunken Fist style. It was unpredictable due to the twists the body should be able to make and the speed one should use. It required great grace and it had taken Naruto years to learn to do even a few moves. With no one to show him, Naruto learned by watching the Kyuubi's memories of this person's battles. Naruto had been predictably _fascinated_ with Madara and the way his body could twist in such strange ways. He learned as best as he could but he was still no good. Kurama suggested he just needs to grow up more since the moves needed grace and grace needs longer limbs.

But no matter how good he had gotten with those few moves or how many times he had escaped jonin and ANBU alike, fighting Kakashi was hard and he knew that this was the one fight he was going to lose. Once Kakashi got over his shock, he had taken out an orange book called Icha Icha Paradise and started reading it. It predictably pissed Naruto - and Kurama, but Kakashi didn't know that - off (the demon fox had told him he had his mother's violent temper, as she could explode in seconds) and he started fighting more in anger and the desire to make the man acknowledge him than with any pre-thinking.

Which is why he ended up thrown in the small lake not far away and he decided to throw caution to the wind.

Kakashi had to admit he was startled when twenty Naruto's, plus the original, jumped out of the water, nearly hitting him again. He hadn't felt a rise in chakra at all! For the number of clones the blond was using, it should have hit him like a bullet train!

In the trees and bushes surrounding the area, the other two members of Team 7 watched on in awe and shock as their sensei fought over twenty blonds. Sakura was stunned speechless, not believing this was the blond dropout she was used to in the Academy. Sasuke, however, had often seen the blond training on his own, doing his best to keep up with the class and still lagging behind but never giving up. Those small accomplishments that he made by himself that the other students made in twice as short a time and with much less effort due to the help of adults caused the brightest smile to stretch across the tanned cheeks, despite the fatigue in his eyes. That's the Naruto Sasuke knew, as well as the small blushing boy that he had stay the night at his house that one time. That's the Naruto no one else was willing to see.

The raven haired teen sighed in exasperation when Kakashi used a replacement technique and the Naruto's started fighting before the real blond dissolved them. The blond was a bit beat up but he didn't really care. Kurama was already on it. Sakura face-palmed when the blond caught sight of one of the bells lying innocently on the ground and he rushed to it, only to predictably be caught in the obvious trap. The orange clad ninja was now hanging upside down by his left ankle with Kakashi admonishing him for being so reckless.

Sasuke, however, saw this as an opportunity. He took out eight shuriken and took aim before throwing them with all of his might. He watched the shuriken arch through the air, even making a slight zigzag motion and he smirked. The girl and the blond watched in stunned silence as the weapons hit Kakashi dead on from the side, bringing the man down from the right.

"What are you doing!?" Sakura yelled from her hiding spot, looking up towards where the shuriken had come from. "That was too mush, Sasuke-kun!"

"Shit, Sasuke, RUN!" The blond yelled a second before their 'sensei' popped and revealed himself to actually be a log. Sasuke's eyes narrowed and he took off, Sakura eeping in worry and running deeper into the surrounding forest, leaving Naruto behind. Alone.

The blond smirked. Perfect. Now no one would see. He brought his hands in a prayer position and closed his eyes.

When they opened, they were red with a slit pupil and three tomoe settling in place from their spin. A second later, the branch bent gently.

00000

Sasuke cursed Sakura in his mind as he made his way through the forest. The jonin had used a substitution and her yelling in his direction completely ruing the point of his shuriken coming in from a direction that wouldn't reveal his location. Naruto hadn't helped much either, as the blond had also yelled at him to run. Now Kakashi was bound to come after him.

Sakura was doing her best to follow after the Uchiha, fearing that Kakashi-sensei had already caught him. Well, she would let him capture her Sasuke-kun! She stopped just in time to catch sight of Kakashi-sensei reading his perverted book below the tree she stopped on and she sighed in relief. He had almost seen her. She suddenly heard a faint rustle behind her and a by now familiar voice.

"Sakura, behind you."

The scream she released echoed through the forest, dragging Naruto's attention to it just as he cut the rope around his leg. He had lowered the branch so that when he fell free, it wouldn't hurt. However, since he was distracted, he fell to the ground and rolled over to sit up, only to be caught in another trap, this time hanging from his right ankle.

Kurama sighed in exasperation inside his head. **_Kit, please don't embarrass me._**

 _'Shut up, Kyuubi. It's not your ears that were near deafened by that shriek,'_ Naruto sent back with a pout but quickly let it go and looked at the ground. He saw one mare trap and decided to spring it with a clone while he freed himself. That way he won't have any more unpleasant surprises in the wait for him.

 ** _Whatever, just get free and get those bells. I'm almost ready, anyway._**

 _'Got it, dattebayo!'_

Sasuke turned towards the scream, recognizing it as Sakura's and wondering what Kakashi had pulled this time. Ge sensed a presence behind him and knew Kakashi was going to speak even before the man said anything. So Sakura fell for a genjutsu? He had thought her smarter than that.

"Still, I am not like Sakura and Naruto," he told the jonin that has been casually leaning against a tree, still reading that damned book.

"Say that after you get one of these bells," Kakashi pushed off of the tree and walked a bit closer to the raven haired boy. "Sasuke-chan." The younger male turned towards him with a serious expression on his face and all humor died in Kakashi. That was a face that greatly reminded him of another. Two boys from his new team were calling up memories of the two strongest shinobi Kakashi had ever known. Even some of their character fit while most of their features were the same. The boy in front of him now looked at him with the same black eyes of one of his greatest ANBU colleagues and it sent a small thrill through the man. This was bound to be exciting.

They stared at each other for some time, measuring each other up as if they were about to enter the duel of their lives. The wind blew their hair around along with a few stray leaves from the surrounding trees. Kakashi still had the book in his hand while Sasuke's fists were clenched. The glare on his face would have sent a lesser man crying for his mommy but Kakashi was not a lesser man.

Sasuke mad the first move by swiftly throwing six shuriken at the jonin but the silver haired man easily dodged. "There's no point using normal attacks." Sasuke just stared at him before throwing a kunai into the trees and cutting a rope. "A trap?" He barely stopped his sliding against the earth to jump away from the tree where a few kunai embedded themselves a mere second after he dodged out of the way. He slid some more across the ground when Sasuke suddenly appeared behind him. _'What?'_ He thought before barely catching the attack with his firearm and hand. Unlike Naruto, Sasuke couldn't leap away and instead twisted up and around to deliver two punches which Kakashi barely stopped, then a kick with his other one left that completely turned Sasuke upside down. Sasuke smirked and reached for the bells and Kakashi all but threw the genin away when a finger touched one.

 _'This kid,'_ he thought as he put distance between them. Sasuke easily landed on his feet and met eyes with his sensei. _'He's fierce. I won't be able to read my book now.'_ "Well, you _are_ different from your two teammates, I'll give you that."

That seemed to piss the boy off, as he got a very scary his face. Kakashi wasn't sure how he had pissed the young Uchiha _now_ but he was more focused on the hand seals the other was so effortlessly making with a grace that can only come from making them often and he was _fast_. His eye widened when he recognized the jutsu.

"Katon: Gokakyo no Jutsu!"

"What!? Genin can't do fire jutsu! It takes too much chakra! There's no way." Kakashi tried to tell himself, only to get the shock of his life when the jutsu not only succeeded but succeeded _magnificently_ in a giant fire ball. Even a good part of the soil burned away by the time Sasuke was finished, but he only then noticed that there was no sign of his sensei and he hadn't went all out because he didn't want to kill the man. Who was supposed to be their sensei if this idiot died?

He looked around, trying to spot him so that the man couldn't catch him off guard, but he saw nothing. Suddenly, a hand shot out of the ground and wrapped around his ankle like in those stupid horror movies had had watched a few times out of boredom. He cried out when the jonin's hand tugged and brought him underground.

"You have talent and you were right. You are different from your teammates. But different isn't always better." Kakashi said as he turned to leave. Sasuke glared at him, even from his position with his whole body stuck in the ground and only his head above so he could breathe. "They say that the nail that sticks up always gets hammered down." He continued, pulling back out his little book.

 _'Ah, great._ Now _what am I supposed to do?'_

Just then, Sakura ran into the clearing and saw Sasuke. After the vision of Sasuke near death, the sight of his talking head was too much for the girl and she fainted. Sasuke could only sweat drop and curse his own lack of attention for getting caught like this.

 _'Well, at least Naruto hasn't seen me like this.'_ He wasn't sure if he could live it down for the usuratonkachi to catch him in a situation like this. He would rather die than live through that.

"Sasuke?" And dread filled him when he heard that familiar voice from behind him. Since he couldn't turn around, he heard Naruto running to come in front of him so they could be face to face. The scrawny boy crouched down and Sasuke caught sight of two bentos in his arms before he focused his gaze on the pretty blue eyes the dobe was gifted with. "Hey, are you alright, dattebayo?"

"I'm fine. Kakashi just caught me off guard. Go check on Sakura. She kinda fainted when she saw me like this." Naruto looked over his shoulder and frowned worriedly when he saw the sprawled form of the kunoichi. "By the way, why do you have those lunch boxes?"

"Hm? Oh, these." Naruto said with his head indicating at the two bentos. "I stole them from Kakashi. I figured we could divide it for the three of us and eat before he makes one of us go on without lunch. We're already at a too big a disadvantage, what with him being a jonin and us having not eaten this morning. I could hear your and Sakura-chan's stomachs growling from where I was hanging earlier."

"That's actually not a bad idea. But go check on Sakura first. See if she bumped her head." Sasuke said, resisting the urge to tell the blond to free him first.

"Sakura-chan seems to be breathing fine and there's no blood, so she can wait a minute while I free you. We'll need to take her some place safe so she can rest and we can eat. Kakashi-sensei is going to come back any minute now, dattebayo." Naruto said as he turned around to put down the bentos, letting his eyes turn red and quickly placing his hands in the prayer position. Sasuke nearly jumped when he felt something brush against his leg as roots started wrapping around him, softening the earth and crumbling most of it into smaller particles that should be easier to move around with. _'What the was that a moment ago?'_

Whatever it was, it stopped as soon as Kakashi's voice reached their ears. "I already am." Naruto, who had been pretending to be on the lookout, dropped his hands and called off his powers, turning swiftly around and being met with the dreadfully cheery smile on Kakashi's masked face. "Caught you, Na-ru-to."

"Ah damn it."


	8. Chapter 8

**Hidden Genes**

 **Summary:** **There is a type of jutsu only one shinobi could use,the Shodaime became famous for it being impossible for anyone who doesn't have his DNA, and even then it was rare. Sharingan is an Uchiha doujutsu,so no one can have it unless an eye is** **given** **, so why does the Kyuubi vessel have both?Why does he move like the Yondaime?**

Kakashi looked down at the team, all three finally awake, starving and one certain blond tied up against the middle log with the alarm clock on it. Sasuke was sitting, tired and hungry, on Naruto's right while Sakura, still a bit unsteady from the two fainting spells and hunger, was on his left. For the first time since he met the Kyuubi vessel, Naruto's eyes resembled glaciers in his glare directed at the jonin.

"Oh uh. Stomachs growling, huh?" Kakashi couldn't help but taunt and he got three glares for his efforts, the blond even releasing an almost animalistic growl as his response. "That's too bad. Oh, and by the way, about this exercise ... Well, I've decided I won't send any of you back to the Academy." He enjoyed the brief flashes of relief that washed over their faces.

"I passed? I mean, all I did was fall over. You get points for that?" Sakura asked, still in shock before jumping up and down in joy. Suddenly, the blue eyes of the blond narrowed and the excited whispers of all three of them passing stopped. Sasuke and Sakura looked over to him in confusion.

"What's the catch?" Sasuke was the one to ask, picking up the signals from the blond. Sakura looked on in confusion as the smile left Kakashi's face.

"All three of you are being dropped from the program. Permanently." Naruto, predictably, started protesting about how that would mean they would never become ninjas and how they should just be getting the bells in order not to be sent back to the Academy. "You don't think like ninja. You think like little kids. Like brats." Kakashi said with his hands on his hips and this time it was Sasuke who reacted violently, charging at the jonin, only to end up pinned to the ground on his stomach, a hand held behind him as Kakashi half sat on his back. "You think it's all about you."

"Let go of Sasuke! You can't step on him like he's some bug!" Sakura screamed and Naruto flexed his fists. He's had it. He was hungry and annoyed and tired. That was a very bad combination. He no longer felt bad for what he and Kurama had planned for messing with the silver haired shinobi.

"You don't know what it means to be a ninja. You think it's a game, huh? Why do you think we put you on squads? Did you consider that question for one second?" Kakashi continued with an almost disappointed look in his eye. He had actually liked these three. "You never realized what this exercise was all about. Not even close. It's so basic for three people in a squad. Teamwork."

"You mean working together?"

"Yes but it's too late now." Kakashi said with a glare. "If all three of you had come at me together, you might have been able to take them. Well, anyway, it's over."

 ** _Just let me at him, Kit. He's been pulling us by our noses all morning and I'm sick of it._**

 _'Just stick to the plan, Kurama.'_

"But there are two bells for three people. Even if we got the bells, only two would be able to keep them and the group would fall apart in order to get them." Sakura protested.

"Exactly. I purposely pitted you against each other. I wanted to see if you could overcome that and put the squad before yourselves. If you have a natural feel for teamwork. But you, it never even crossed your mind. Sakura, you obsessed about Sasuke, who was gone but you had Naruto right in front of you. Why didn't you help him? Naruto," he turned to the blond. "You do everything alone." That stung, if the flinch was anything to go by. Sasuke stiffened under the man, growling. "Everything."

"He went on his own to get us food so we can wor-"

Kakashi interrupted Sasuke's muffled protests by pressing a foot harder against his head. "And Sasuke. You thought the others were so far beneath you they were worthless." The growl that followed surprised him but Kakashi wasn't letting up. "Arrogance. Ninja missions are carried out in squads! Of course, you need your individual skills but team work is the most essential element. Every shinobi understands this. When individuals put themselves before the squad, this can lead to failure and," he pulled out a kunai from his weapons pouch and placed it at Sasuke's neck to demonstrate his point. "Death." The growl this time didn't come from the Uchiha but rather the tied up boy. _'Maybe that is_ some _hope for them after all.'_ He thought. "For example, Sakura, kill Naruto now or Sasuke dies!"

The girl panicked but the blond remained unusually stoic about it. Sasuke glared at the kunoichi, as if daring her to even _think_ about it.

"That's what happens on a mission." Kakashi said as he straightened up.

"Then she should kill me." The solemn words left Kakashi frozen in place, Sakura paled like a sheet and Sasuke started struggling anew. The one visible eye stared at Naruto as if he had sported fox ears and nine tails. He had never even dreamed a person so seemingly bright would ever say that. "I would rather die than let a teammate be killed. And Sakura-chan would hate me forever and that would destroy what is left of the team. Not that we could _be_ a team without Sasuke." Black eyes stared at the blue eyed teen as he spoke. "If even one is missing, can we really be a team? If we wouldn't die for each other, can we ever _rely_ on each other? And if we can't relay on each other, are we even a team?"

"Then that goes for you, too, usuratonkachi!" Sasuke hissed at the smaller boy. Kakashi turned his shocked gaze down on the Uchiha, never having expected _that_!

"That's right!" Sakura's passionate yell averted his attention to her. "You can't go saying that if Sasuke-kun was gone, we couldn't really be a team and then go sacrifice yourself! I mean, it's sweet and noble but you're our teammate, too, you know! And besides, I might not want Sasuke-kun to die but I could never kill _you_ in exchange! Sasuke-kun would hate me, too!"

Kakashi was stunned now. Wait, was this really the team that would rather shift blame and run along on their own that he had first met? Where did this sense of comradeship suddenly come from? Did he fall asleep somewhere? But, no. Sasuke was still squirming on the ground, trying to get free, and Naruto and Sakura were still arguing over whose life was more worth saving. Just what the hell was going on?

He withdrew the kunai from Sasuke's neck and the two stopped bickering in a second, their attention turning back to their sensei and their third teammate. Maybe this was a one time thing. He will need to test them further in order to be sure and it was just his luck that the main test was coming up. If they really did understand it, they will pass it. He watched as their faces showed relief when Sasuke's life was no longer in danger and he observed how Sakura completely relaxed while some tension still remained in Naruto. The blond confused him. One moment he was an idiot, the next he had a wisdom in his eyes that can only come from immense suffering. After all, the most damaged people were the wisest and all that jazz. He will have to keep a close eye on Uzumaki Naruto.

He twirled his kunai around a finger absentmindedly as he continued his lecture. Hey, no need to tell them how impressed he was, right? "The enemy takes a hostage and you have an impossible choice. Someone ends up dead. On every mission, you life is on the line." He finally got up and off of Sasuke, noticing that even more tension left Naruto, but still not all of it. He wondered what that was about. Kakashi walked away from the still sprawled out form of the Uchiha and walked towards the memorial placed in the clearing. "Did you look at this stone? The names engraved on it ... They are all ninja who are honored as heroes of our village."

"They died in action, didn't they?" Sasuke asked as he walked over to stand beside the log Naruto was tied to. "Out on missions for the village."

"Yes."

Naruto slumped against the post, averting his amazingly blue eyes to the ground. _'That's right,'_ Kakashi thought. _'He learned the truth about what happened twelve years ago.'_ What must it be like, to know that everyone hated you, and not even because of your own flaw, but rather because something evil was sealed inside you as an infant. When you had no choice and someone decided to make it for you, doming you to a lonely and harsh life as the container of that great and powerful beast that had nearly destroyed the home you love and would fight for, the people who you want to protect? Kakashi couldn't imagine it.

Yet here Naruto was, almost always with a smile on his face. Kakashi could count on one hand the number of times he had seen the blond distressed, depressed, angry or anything of the sort that wasn't a positive emotion. Either Naruto was a far better actor than Kakashi - and everyone else in Konoha - knows or thinks, or Naruto really was a happy go lucky child even after everything that he has lived through.

Never the less, he will only be stronger for it.

''This is a cenotaph. The names of my friends are carved in here, as well.'' The three genin averted their gazes from the suddenly vulnerable man. When Kakashi looked back at them over his shoulder, he was dead serious again. ''I will give you one more chance.'' He didn't know if he was making the right decision, but he had a pretty good feeling about these three. He wanted them to be his first genin team. There was just something about them ... Their dynamics intrigued him, for one. And they all showed great promise. He was sure life would be pretty interesting with them around. ''However, the battle for the bell will be much harsher after lunch. Eat only if you are up to the challenge.''

The three looked at each other uncertainly, although they all did a pretty good job of hiding it. ''But!'' He got their attention again and three different pairs of eyes landed back on him. ''Don't let Naruto eat.'' The blond instantly turned the glare back on, Sasuke had a scowl and Sakura looked scandalized. ''This is the punishment for breaking the rules and trying to steal the lunches.'' He walked closer to them so he was almost nose to nose with the growling Naruto before taking a step back to look at the other two children. ''If anyone feeds him, they will instantly fail.'' Sakura gawked and tried to form protests while Sasuke looked away, but Naruto just looked annoyed. The hell was wrong with this guy!? ''I'm the rule here, got it?''

With that, he left and almost in the same instant, Naruto's stomach gave an almighty growl. ''When I get my hands on him, I am _soooo_ going to strangle that pervert.'' Before he could say anything else, Sasuke was pushing some rice into his mouth with his chopsticks. Naruto nearly choked on the food before swallowing, both his and Sakura's jaws having slacked to the ground. Sasuke just used this opportunity to put some sushi into Naruto's gaping mouth, almost choking the blond again. Naruto swallowed again and turned his head away. ''What the hell, teme!? You need to eat, too!''

''Just shut up and eat, dobe.'' Sasuke growled and tried to get the chopsticks into Naruto's mouth again, but the blond refused. ''Naruto.'' He growled and the blond stuck his tongue out at him. ''Look, it's partially my fault you got caught. We could have been eating in some hidden spot now had I not gotten caught off guard by Kakashi and you had to stop to save me. You're being punished for trying to help the team. I tried to tell that to that idiot, but he obviously likes to hear himself talk too much to even listen to us.''

Naruto opened his mouth to protest again, only to be nearly choked to death by food again, only this time from a different side. He coughed a few times and was grateful for the drink Sakura brought to his mouth. When he got his breathing back under control, the kunoichi spoke. ''It's my fault, too. If I hadn't fainted then you wouldn't have had to worry about both me and Sasuke-kun. You risked getting caught just to make sure we will get to eat, Naruto. It seems to me that you knew more about this exercise than either of us.''

''I knew we would have to eventually work together,'' the blond admitted and this time let Sakura place a little more rice into his mouth. He swallowed before speaking again. ''But this, right now, really isn't necessary.''

''Don't be an idiot, idiot. Of course it is. If you're hungry, you won't be able to focus for when we strike back at Kakashi. We'll need to learn to work together, and fast, if we want to get those bells. We all need to be in as good a state as we can, and for that, we all need to eat something.''

Naruto rolled his eyes at Sasuke, getting a scuff on the head from Sakura for the gesture even as Sasuke took a bite of his own rice for once. Like he said, they all need to eat, not just the blond. ''What I meant, teme, is that you don't _need_ to do this, because I had a plan.''

As if on cue, a small orange fur ball walked into the clearing from the bushes, dragging behind it four rabbits, a pheasant and a ... Was that a raccoon? While his teammates eyes were averted from him, Naruto lowered his head and let his eyes change to the familiar red of the Sharingan. He didn't marvel at how sharp everything became with the Kekkei Genkai activated and instead focused on the wood fiber in the rope. He heard it snap and a grin spread across his face as he let his secret powers once again lie dormant.

Sasuke and Sakura turned around when the ropes snapped, wide eyed at the now free boy. The blond just grinned at them as the little furry thing came up to him and dumped its load at the boy's feet, keeping a tight hold on the still alive and squirming raccoon. Naruto rolled his blue eyes at it.

''Seriously, you just couldn't help yourself, could you.'' Sasuke swore the creature smirked at the blond and Naruto just shook his head. ''Sometimes I wonder about you, I really, really , are you going to go and hunt down an octopus, or something? Seriously, Kurama.''

''Naruto, why are you talking to a fox?'' Sakura finally managed to ask and the whiskered teen smiled at her.

''Because he is no ordinary fox! He's my kuchiyose!'' Without further ado, Naruto took the almost cat-sized orange fox with its bushy tail into his arms and gave it a firm but gentle hug. The little fox was a spitting image of Kaurama's real form as the Kyuubi, only he was much, much, _much_ smaller and he only had _one_ tail instead of nine. But it was definitely Kurama, the Kyuubi no Kitsune that many feared. This trick, giving Kurama a corporal form, had taken them _years_ to perfect. Many days and nights were spent searching for the right way to make Naruto's chakra flow in order for it to be possible to transfer some of Kurama's consciousness into a clone made explicitly for the fox. The guise of it being a kuchiyose was perfect, as it would excuse Kurama's ability to speak as well as his red eyes. "He used to be an ordinary fox until I found him a year ago," which was actually the time Naruto had first managed to extract a part of Kurama's mind out of his own. "He was dying and I panicked so I made a pact, a contract of sorts, with him and since it was getting to late for him, I made a quick summoning jutsu that only works for him. He's been sticking with me ever since."

"Why did you never tell us before?" Sakura asked curiously as she stared at the cute forest creature that seemed both wild and tamed. "And why didn't you use him against Kakashi-sensei?"

"Because that pervert has a contract with some of the best tracker and hunting dogs in the great five nations." Sasuke and Sakura jumped when Kurama spoke in his deep, rather intimidating voice. They looked closely at the fox as it huffed, obviously not liking the thought of being chased by said dogs. The raccoon was still firmly trapped in his clutches. On closer inspection, the kitsune had almost human like fingers instead of claws and paws. Very interesting, indeed.

"So you sent him out to hunt?" Sasuke asked, looking back up at the grinning blond, who nodded happily. "You had it all figured out, even if Kakashi were to catch you. We wouldn't have been left hungry."

"Of course, dattebayo! No one can fight on an empty stomach! So let me skin them while you guys prepare the fire. We can share the little feast as soon as the meat is well done." Naruto said as he plopped down, jerking Kurama enough for him to let go of the poor raccoon. The fox scowled with a growl but Naruto paid him no mind. After all, he knew Kurama was just pissed because he couldn't mess with it more. It wasn't the poor thing's fault that one of the more annoying biju shared his appearance to an extent. "Sasuke, I noticed some burnt grass in the clearing I found you in. Can you do Katon jutsus already?"

Sasuke looked down at him and crossed his arms across his blue clad chest. "Hn."

"Well, you can use it on the meat - a milder version, of course - so we can cook it faster. After all, we don't have forever for a break!" The Kyuubi vessel turned around before the Uchiha could protest and started waving at a tree some ways away. "Oi! Kakashi-sensei! Join us for lunch!"

The bewildered and shocked jonin left his hiding place, not knowing whether Naruto inviting him to lunch was creepier or crazier than the blond being able to pinpoint him with such accuracy. He stared at the nicely getting along genin and rubbed the back of his neck. "So ... I huess I was wrong?"

Sasuke snorted and took the first skinned and cleaned rabbit from Naruto and arranging it while Sakura tended to the pheasant, plucking its feathers and cleaning it. "That's what I _tried_ to tell you, but you wouldn't listen."

"Um, sorry?"

"You're not actually going to give him any, are you?" An incredulous Kurama asked, indignant his hard work will be given away so easily. Hell no! "He's been messing with you since the moment he introduced himself!"

"But he's still our sensei and the leader of Team 7." Naruto pointed out as he finished skinning the second rabbit. He was fast as he should be after years of relying solely on the forest to feed him and keep him safe. He had to hunt every other day in order to eat properly.

Kakashi just blinked at them and couldn't stop himself from shaking his head. He briefly wondered if this was what his own sensei had felt when he met Kakashi and his team. He doubted it, as he did _not_ have someone as mischievous as Naruto, as bipolar as Sakura or as broody and glare-y as Sasuke. Still, he sat down and watched Naruto as he instructed Sasuke just how much heat he should focus behind his Katon: Gokakyo no Jutsu. The genius was trying to get the blond to shut up because he wasn't so stupid as to burn their meat. Sakura giggled or rolled her eyes every now and then and the fox had curled up on Naruto's head, ofnoring the world around it.

And, five minutes later, as they shared the two bentos as a side dish while enjoying the finely cooked meal - Naruto had rushed off into the woods to get them some herbs to give it a better taste - Kakashi felt content as he watched _his_ team interact so peacefully.

Huh, he guessed they passed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hidden Genes**

 **Summary:** **There is a type of jutsu only one shinobi could use,the Shodaime became famous for it being impossible for anyone who doesn't have his DNA, and even then it was rare. Sharingan is an Uchiha doujutsu,so no one can have it unless an eye is** **given** **, so why does the Kyuubi vessel have both?Why does he move like the Yondaime?**

Two weeks later, a very disgruntled Naruto left the Hokage Tower in order to head home. They had just had a day full of pointless D-class missions that involved weeding an old lady's garden, walking dogs or catching that wayward cat, Tora, and taking it back to its owner. He had, quite naturally of him, complained to the old man about it being a waste of skills and ninja and he was pretty sure Sasuke and Sakura agreed with him, even though neither had said anything to support him.

The Hokage had just tried to explain things that Naruto already knew in words that would make them seem like vise messages from the First Hokage himself, but Naruto really wasn't impressed and demanded better missions. For fuck's sake, he was going to go mad in this village! If he had to run and hide in the woods just one more time, now that his birthday was coming, he will definitely let the villagers know just _what_ the Kyuubi could do if Naruto let him. Kurama was still very much hateful towards the village that had kept him prisoner for all these years.

Luckily for them all, Sarutobi had agreed to let Team 7 have a D-rank mission. They were supposed to escort their client to the Land of the Waves and protect them from bandits. Hell of a lot better than any mission they might get here in Konoha ... At least, that's what Narut thought until they met their client, an old man named Tazuna, a bridge builder from a small island in the Land of the Waves in the Water Country. He reeked of alcohol and Naruto seriously doubted this guy could build a sand castle, let alone a bridge _and_ he had an attitude that suddenly made Naruto wonder _why_ he had been complaining about chasing Tora around the village.

Still, at least they got to leave the village.

 _Would be better if you got a better mission, though._ It would seem Kurama agreed with him about the old man, too, but that might have to do something with Tazuna getting pissed off by the talkative fox and kicking him hard enough to dissolve the summoning technique Naruto and Kurama used to give Kurama a physical form. Kurama will now be stuck 'indoors' for the next two months, seeing as they always needed some time to regain the balance of Kurama being fully back in his seal and the energy they had wasted on the corporal form, and seeing as how long Kurama had stayed out - a whole week - they will need to recover a lot of energy.

 _'Yeah, that's true, but I would prefer old man Tazuna over the villagers any day.'_ The Jinchuuriki sent back as they approached the edge of the forest. Team 7 would have the rest of the day off to rest and prepare for their mission tomorrow, so Naruto had seen no reason to linger any longer. As soon as they were dismissed, Naruto had left and started making his way away from the village. As had been mentioned before, they were getting edgier and edgier the closer October 10th came, so Naruto always made sure not to linger in the village.

It usually ended in Naruto needing to run and hide in the forest.

At least this year, October 10th may be a quiet day for him.

He felt himself relax when he entered the forest, letting out all the tension from his body with a sigh and a stretch that lifted his orange jacket a little, exposing his tanned stomach and actually showing how little food he ate. Naruto might seem like he was pigging out if he ate somewhere other than at home, but that was because he finally had a decent meal after a while of having to make rations for each day. Not every hunt or fishing trip ended with food in his belly and he could survive on herbs and fruits and vegetables he grew himself only so long.

Besides, the food he grew himself usually takes quite a bit of energy from him, only making him hungrier. That is, the food he makes pronto. He has a garden in front of his home, one that he lets grow according to natures laws. The _special_ garden he has is the one he makes himself, using seeds and his own powers to grow them in times when they could not grow on their own and people refuse to give him even scraps of food, even though he has more than enough money to buy it. At least, he is one of the rare few who has fresh vegetables and fruit during winter. He sometimes uses henge and sells them in the village for a good price. He uses that money to later buy himself some rare few essentials he was allowed to get from the village.

It was a good thing he had Kurama to heal him, because no one wants to give him any medicine or even toothpaste! He really would have been dead without Kurama by now.

He was so deep in his thoughts as he calmly made his way through the woods that he didn't notice that someone was following him. Kurama had felt them, of course, but he knew this person would never hurt Naruto so he let the blond be oblivious to the other's presence. He'd alert him only if the blond's about to give away one of their important secrets.

Uchiha Sasuke watched his teammate a few meters away as the blond made his way into the forest, looking for all the world as though he had past through here more times than he himself could count. He wasn't looking around or hesitating as he walked, so Sasuke guessed that the boy had built himself a small cottage here somewhere, away from the villagers so they couldn't destroy his home like they had the last one.

After the destruction of Naruto's home the night he had hidden in Sasuke's house, the blond disappeared from the homing register as if he had never been a citizen of Konoha. Sasuke would know, as he had searched for him for a very long time and had used every chance he saw Naruto to try and convince the blond to move in with him. Naruto had brought some life to the big and now empty (except Sasuke) Uchiha Compound and Sasauke had wanted him to stay there. If for no other reason, then so that neither of them would be so alone in the world.

But Naruto's records disappeared off of the face of the Earth after that incident and the only information anyone could find on him were his medical visits to the hospital and his attendance to the Academy. Everything else was gone.

So Sasuke had decided to follow him. Of course, this wasn't the first time but Naruto had always somehow managed to slip away form him. But not today. Today, Sasuke was determined to keep a shorter distance and follow Naruto all the way home so he could at least know where his teammate lived. Maybe that way he could even send groceries to the blond. since he knew what the villagers were like towards the sweet boy.

Sasuke had often found himself following Naruto, but that was because the blond had always fascinated him. Even before Sasuke saved him that night, four years ago. He had seen how Naruto was treated and how lonely he was, but Naruto had never become resentful or emo or mean because of that. Instead, as if wanting the deliver a slap in the face or a punch in the gut to all those who shunned him, the blond always smiled, his scarred cheeks never wet with tears, his laughter always contagious, despite no one being willing to join in. He always stood strong and never showed hate or resentment towards anyone, despite their treatment of him.

Fascinating, indeed.

And so when he finally had a chance to help and protect Naruto, Sasuke had taken it so he could see that brightness up close and he had grown addicted to it. Sort of. All he knows is that he wants to protect that brightness but Naruto doesn't allow anyone to see him vulnerable, making Sasuke's job a lot harder than it needs to be.

So Sasuke had decided to do it from the shadows and that included taking care of bullies, making sure no one attacked Naruto in the streets or even this, trying to find out where the blond lived so he could get him some food. He might be the only one to have actually noticed how thin Naruto was, but that might be because he always observed him and he, as such, knew Naruto better than anyone else.

There was one thing that Sasuke knew he couldn't help with, though: Naruto's loneliness. Sasuke was a loner by Nature. When he was little, his family had been more than enough, In fact, if it were only him and his older brother left in the world, he wouldn't have minded. With them all gone, he had learned of loneliness, but Naruto chased that away, as if he had one thousand families and his clan and maybe a million friend to boot, although he had no idea what having friends felt like, since he had never had a single friend in his life.

Except Naruto.

Sasuke ignored his blush as he followed the blond. Okay, so he wanted to be Naruto's friend, because Naruto could so easily dispel the loneliness he felt, but he knew just one friend wasn't enough for Naruto. Naruto was loud and obnoxious and happy and bright and cheerful. People like that usually had and needed far more than one broody kid out for revenge against his only remaining family like Sasuke could provide and they usually had far more friends than one would think possible. Real friends, too, not those acquaintances you forget about by the end of the day and only remember the next time they greet you.

For Sasuke, Naruto was enough, perfectly enough. He wouldn't need anyone else but Naruto. But Naruto would need far more than Sasuke and that's what caused the raven to hesitate.

But now they were on the same team so at least they could see each other more and maybe Sasuke could become a friend to Naruto, because Sasuke had long since considered Naruto a friend and even more. It hadn't come as sudden as anyone would have thought. Sasuke had always noticed Naruto - it was kind of impossible with the blue eyes and the blond hair and the orange he loved wearing - he had just pretended that he hadn't when they were younger, until they started arguing and ever since then, he never even pretended. He never would again.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when they approached a small clearing up ahead with a gigantic oak in the middle of it. Sasuke couldn't help but marvel at how big and beautiful it was. It must have been as old as Konoha at the very least, if not far older, for it to grow this big. It branches reached across the clearing quite a bit, almost reaching the forest line, but leaving plenty of sunlight for a small garden placed there. Sasuke frowned when he saw some pickles, tomatoes, lettuce, cabbage and potatoes growing there. Under the shade of the tree there were some other vegetables that didn't need so much sunlight and got just the right amount from the rays of light that got through the small gaps in the leaves.

Sasuke focused mack on Naruto when he saw the blond gain a skip in his step and head over to the garden, checking it over and humming as he plucked a few ripe tomatoes - Sasuke will deny it to his dying day that he felt his mouth salivation when he saw how nice the tomatoes looked; it was his favorite food and he was only human, despite being and Uchiha. Sue him - and a cucumber before going towards the west side of the clearing. Sasuke followed, not really that surprised when he saw a little stream there. He wasn't all that surprised when Naruto took out a net of fish there either, the net filled with four fish. Naruto frowned and threw away the youngest of his catch, letting it live, before leaving the river side after refiling a bucket of water.

He watched again as Naruto returned to his shade garden and put the bucket down. Expecting for Naruto to use the water to refreshen his plants, Sasuke had not expected for the blond to suddenly bring his hands together and to start making hand seals. He recognized one he had read usually being attributed to water jutsus and he nearly fell out of his tree when Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu transformed the water in the bucket into five small dragons that started running around the plants.

Then he got another surprise when Naruto took out a seed and walked a little ways away from the shade garden to a patch of dirt that had nothing on it but was obviously dug out by Naruto himself. He placed the seed on the ground, not even in, and brought his hands together in a prayer position, his fingers overlapping each other and he seemed to emit quite a bit of chakra as Sasuke could feel it from his position at the edge of the clearing.

Kurama was startled from his little half nap when he felt Naruto reaching for the chakra he used when he was about to use Mokuton and he tried to warn his host, but Naruto's eyes were already red with the Sharingan and the slit pupil before the Kyuubi could react and his chakra was pushed into the ground, which swallowed the seed and a moment later, to Sasuke's surprise and Kurama's dismay, a beautiful paprika stem emerged from the ground with five red peppers on it, much to Naruto's delight.

His joy lasted only for a short while, as Kurama finally managed to get his attention. **_Kit! Sasuke's followed you! He saw_ everything _, Naruto!_**

Naruto felt his eyes widen and return to normal and he whirled around and indeed, he saw Sasuke, standing in the tree not too far away with a flabbergasted expression on his face. ''Sa-Sasuke?'' It would seem that it was only trough luck that he had been turned with his back towards him or Sasuke would have seen two more secrets that he shouldn't have.

And Sasuke couldn't help but stare, as he did not believe his eyes and what he had seen. There was no way he had seen what he thought he had seen. There was no way Naruto had just made a plant grow in seconds just by pushing chakra into it. He snapped back to his senses, though, when he heard the frightened voice of the blond calling his name and he looked up to see the panicked face of his teammate, indicating that what he saw just now was indeed the truth and not some hallucination.

Blue eyes met black and all Sasuke could say, could do, was utter the blond's name.

''Naruto...''


	10. Chapter 10

**Hidden Genes**

 **Summary:** **There is a type of jutsu only one shinobi could use,the Shodaime became famous for it being impossible for anyone who doesn't have his DNA, and even then it was rare. Sharingan is an Uchiha doujutsu,so no one can have it unless an eye is** **given** **, so why does the Kyuubi vessel have both?Why does he move like the Yondaime?**

 _'What should I do? What should I do? What should I do!?'_ That was all that was running through Naruto's head as he stared at the pale, raven haired boy staring at him from the tree he had obviously been occupying for some time now and had probably seen a lot more than he should have.

Kami, this could _not_ be happening! After _eight years_ of keeping it all a secret, one of his most important secrets got out and so carelessly! What if it had been anyone other than Sasuke! Kami, he was just lucky he was turned _away_ from the Uchiha, or two more secrets would have been revealed, and he wasn't sure which would have been more disturbing to the slightly older boy: his Sharingan or his Jinchuriki status?

And who knew how the raven was going to react to this?! Was he going to tell someone? No, the Uchiha rarely talking with anyone other than Naruto himself. But what about telling Kakashi? Or Sakura? They were a team now. He might feel the need to let them know because it was obvious Naruto wasn't going to do it. But, no. The Uchiha knew the need for secrets and privacy. After all, he was always hounded by his fangirls. But will he try and blackmail Naruto because he now knew this? That didn't seem like that Uchiha, either. So what was he going to do? Was he going to-

 **Naruto! Kit, calm down,** **jeez** **.** He heard Kurama say in his head and Naruto tried to listen to his advice, but he was still in a panic. _**Naruto, you need to calm down! He'll start asking questions any second now and you need to be at least half** **coherent** **in your answers!**_

 _'But-'_

 **Calm down, okay.** The demon fox said soothingly, not believing that he was acting this way. Jeez, what had his years with Naruto done to his pride as the fearsome biju, the Kyuubi no Kitsune? He was sure that if some of his siblings saw him now, he would never live it down. But he really liked Naruto, he was his kit! He didn't like seeing the boy so upset. _**Just ... think about it all rationally. Sasuke has never judged you for anything. He even helped you quite a few times!**_ He tried to reason with the blond and Naruto paused in his panic to actually listen. **_Try to have some faith in him, okay? Maybe he won't be as judgmental as you fear him to be? And since when did Uchiha Sasuke give a damn about anyone's personal business?_**

 _'You're right. Sasuke doesn't care about things like that.'_ The quality would be a horrible on anyone else, but it just made Sasuke awesome, especially in this situation. The Uchiha didn't care what others thought, he didn't care why someone was alone, he just didn't care about other people's problems and secrets. He had enough of his own to deal with to care about what made other people pissed off. He ignored everything and everyone who couldn't help him become a stronger ninja.

Everything and everyone but Naruto, that is.

Sasuke watched as the blond stopped looking panicked and actually looked more nervous and sheepish, a blush spreading across tanned cheeks. He raised an eyebrow at that, not seeing what could have possible made the younger boy flustered all of a sudden while Naruto tried to ignore his blush and the exasperated sigh Kurama gave at his own reaction every time he thought Sasuke might be treating him differently from everyone else.

''Um, hey, Sasuke.'' He decided to greet and the Uchiha got out of the tree, landing beside the blond and looking down at the paprika the blond had just grown out of seemingly nowhere and blue eyes darted down and away. ''Oh, that ... Um, I was just ... That is ... You see ...''

''Naruto, I am not an usuratonkachi like you.'' Naruto went to snap at the other automatically before the insult Sasuke said registered and his eyes widened. He whipped his head around to stare at Sasuke, relief filling every cell of his body. It was a well known fact that only Sasuke was allowed to call the blond ''usuratonkachi'' or ''dobe''. It was equally well known that it was only the blond that was called those names other than ''idiot'', ''baka'' and ''dumbass''. In fact, only Naruto got called any insults. Anyone who Sasuke couldn't stand was ignored by the Uchiha. Only Naruto could get a reaction out of him. Being called one of the special insults he allowed only Sasuke to call him calmed the blond down and Sasuke saw this. So he had made the right call, after all. ''I know what it is.''

''You do?''

''Yes,'' the black eyes rolled at this and the reaction got Naruto fuming before he could stop himself. It was only natural, after years of arguing like this. ''It's Mokuton. Or a form of it, I guess. What I'm more curious about is how you have it?''

The blond shrugged at this. He and Kurama really only had guesses but they had no idea if they were even close to the truth. Hell, for all they knew, Danzo had managed to get a nurse at the hospital to implant some of Senju Hashirama's cell into Naruto while he was a baby and the seal still too fresh for Kurama to have any connection to the outside world. Or it could even be some form of mutation. Both his parents had very adaptable chakra and Kurama's presence could have been a trigger or something.

Sasuke frowned at the lack of an answer, but he guessed it was probably true that the dobe didn't know. After all, it was a well known fact that no one even knew who Naruto's parents were. Maybe he had some far link to the Senju clan. Kekkei Genkai weren't predictable. In the Uchiha clan, it was rare, but in other clans it wasn't so rare that the ability would jump generations. ''How long have you had it? Or been aware of it, more precisely?''

''I guess I had it since birth, but I only became aware of it when I was four and accidentally used it when some drunk tugs were chasing me through the forest.'' The blond said plainly, already all too used to people chasing him because of how he was born. Sasuke frowned at that, not at all liking that this had been happening years before he had first helped Naruto out. But it would seem that Naruto was quite like him. He had activated his Kekkei Genkai in a time of peril and danger, like Sasuke had his Sharingan when Itachi had-

Sasuke shook his head to be rid of those thoughts. No, he didn't need to think about his brother at a time like this. Naruto was maybe more relaxed but he still looked like a skittish animal about to run away. ''How come you never use it?''

''It's not that I don't, I just don't want other to know I use it, so I hide when I do.'' The Kyuubi vessel shrugged, crouching down to pluck the paprika he had been intending to eat with his fish.

''But wouldn't they treat you a bit better if they knew you had some connection to Shodaime?''

Blue eyes narrowed but he didn't look up. ''You're not aware of the whole situation for me, so of course you'd think that. But if I did do that, they'd just hunt me more than they already do now. It would be a fox hunt all year long.'' The blond snorted bitterly at his own joke, getting another frown from Sasuke.

''Then tell me your whole situation so I can understand.''

''You can't be serious?'' Naruto asked as he finally looked up at Sasuke again. _'Is he playing a cruel joke on me or something?'_

 ** _Since when does he joke, Naruto?_**

 _'I'm serious here, Kurama.'_

 _ **So am I.**_

Naruto sighed and studied the black eyes staring intently at him. He didn't see any mocking in them, only honest curiosity and confusion. He groaned and ran a hand through his messy hair. ''I can't believe I'm about to do this, but fine. I'll tell you - not everything - but most of my situation.'' He ignored the protesting look so Sasuke dropped it. He was lucky enough to have Naruto tell him anything at all. ''But not here. I have no idea when someone will come through here, so we can talk in my home.''

''That's actually why I followed you,'' Sasuke found himself admitting. ''I wanted to see where you lived. Since you always rejected my offers to move into the Uchiha mansion with me. I guess I understand now, somewhat, although you could have trained on the Uchiha trainings grounds, too.''

''You're still hung up on that?'' The younger of the two asked with surprise as he stood up and started walking towards the big oak.

 _Not even I was expecting that._ The Kyuubi admitted from inside his head, the fox watching curiously as Naruto lead the Uchiha towards their hidden home. They remained silent although Sasuke opened his mouth to ask Naruto a question when the orange clad teen jumped onto a high branch of the old oak. Sasuke frowned but followed anyway, his eyes widening when Naruto pushed open a _door_ in the tree bark. The blond peeked over his shoulder shyly at the Uchiha before gesturing for the other to walk in.

It was spacious and home, was the first impression that Sasuke got. Almost everything was made out of wood and looked almost handmade but there were a few things he recognized from seeing being sold in the village, like the red curtains and the light blue rug that gave it a brighter feel. The small kitchen, dinning area and living room looked more homey than Sasuke's compound ever felt, even with his family's presence. There was a small TV in front of a love seat that acted as a normal couch and there was a small bookshelf beside the TV. It was filled mostly with scrolls and a few books, mostly about gardening, but after what he saw in front of the 'house', it didn't surprise Sasuke all that much. There were also a few pictures there, one being of two people - a redhead female and a blond man that looked somehow familiar - he didn't recognize, one with the Hokage and the newest looking one was the picture Team 7 got before their first official mission the day after Kakashi passed them. There was a few other ones with Naruto's fox kuchiyose, Kurama, if he remembered correctly, and a few others with Umino Iruka, their old teacher.

What surprised Sasuke, though, was a single picture of him and the blond from that one day, three years ago, when they had a buddy exercise and the two were paired together. They had been forced to work together to pass some obstacle course and despite their constant bickering, they got the best score. The picture was of him and Naruto holding two diplomas that declared them "best buddies" or something like that. People chalked it all off as Sasuke doing most of the work and Naruto just riding on his cotails of fame and success. Sasuke was surprised Naruto had the picture, as it was supposed to be in the Academy on a "wall of fame". _'Probably took it or had Iruka-sensei make him a copy,'_ the Uchiha idly thought as he noticed some of the older pictures were charred. He frowned, remembering hearing about the destruction of Naruto's childhood home.

He next noticed a small display of weapons and a strange set of kunai drew his attention, but Naruto coughed to get his attention at that moment and Sasuke turned to face the blond, who was fidgeting a bit. "Nice house," he commented, noticing a spiralking small staircase at the other side of the room. Upstairs was Naruto's bedroom and downstairs was his bathroom. Because he didn't have to build things by hand, instead using his Mokuton, he had been able to make a plumbing system and even get fresh water straight from the stream. As for electricity, he didn't need it. He cooked on a fire stove and had only the fridge and TV on a small generator that he charged during storms with thunder. He didn't need heating as Kurama kept him warm during winter and if he wanted light, he could always make a fire and light candles. Living where he did, that might be considered a fire hazard, but Kurama had told him about the Shodaime's special type of trees that didn't burn and he had used their wood to cover the entire surface of his home. It also kept the cold out, so he really _didn't_ need heating. "But didn't it kill the tree? Making this?"

Naruto shook his blond head as he sat down on the couch and folded his legs up so his chin rested on his knees. "Not if you can make the tree grow _around_ it. I can't really explain it, but the tree is fine. Actually, it's even healthier now that I'm living here."

Sasuke nodded, sitting on the other side of the love seat. From what he could see of the scrolls, some were basics that they were supposed to learn at the Academy but he frowned when he noticed that very few were the really necessary ones. Then again, with how the villagers were treating the blond, Sasuke wasn't all too surprised that Naruto didn't have the essentials for passing the Academy. Yet he had and here they were now. Sasuke couldn't help but wonder how he did it. The other scrolls looked older and were also charred slightly, like some of the pictures. It would seem that Naruto had managed to salvage some of his things from the fire, although those scrolls looked too advanced for genin. Maybe they had belonged to the blond's parents? The blond man in the picture _must_ have been Naruto's father, as he was the spitting image of the orange wearing ninja.

"So how come you decided to live here?" _'Especially since I was offering you a home, too.'_ He added in his mind but didn't say it out loud for fear of upsetting Naruto. The blond already looked nervous enough. No need to add to that.

"This is the place I first used my powers to save myself when I was four." The blond replied and smiled a small smile at the strange memory. It looked a bit bitter but that was the night that changed Naruto's life. It set him on the path he was on today and he never regretted it.

"What happened?" The raven asked with a worried frown.

"Seven drunkards chased me into the forest. Both my legs were injured and I remember it was really hard to breathe. I somehow made it to the base of the tree and started praying that I would be okay, and that's when my powers awakened." Naruto explained, placing his hands in the praying position he used when he was using Mokuton.

"Power _s_? As in, more than one?" Dark eyes studied the blond as Naruto fidgeted. Blue eyes refused to meet that of the Uchiha until pale fingers took a hold of his chin and made him look at Sasuke. "Naruto?"

 _'Should I tell him?'_ Naruto wondered, staring into those black, determined eyes, feeling a shiver travel through his body and a blush trying to crawl up his neck all the way to his hairline.

 _Might be a good idea,_ Kurama mused, staring at the other boy through his Jinchuuriki's eyes. **_You'd have another ally who will know about your abilities and he could help you train._**

 _'But I'm scared,'_ the blond admitted, bitting his lower lip but never breaking eye contact with Sasuke. _'How will he react about the Sharingan?'_

 **Whoa, who said anything about the Sharingan?** The fox asked in astonishment. **_If he knew, he'd probably throw a fit or something!_**

 _'Then what_ should _I tell him about?'_

 _ **Tell him about your parents, about Mokuton and about ... me.**_

 _'Kurama! You can't be serious!?'_ The blond sent in panic.

Kurama rolled his eyes inside the mindspace. **_Relax, kit. I don't think it will scare him away._**

 _'If you're sure,'_ the blond boy conceded and nodded to Sasuke. "It might be better that I show you."

"Show me what?" Sasuke asked curiously, never letting go of Naruto's chin. The blond was an open book when it came to emotions. He had read panic, resignation, uncertainty, fear and now hesitating determination. He wondered what Naruto could possibly be hiding that it caused him this much turmoil just to tell it to someone who had risked punishment for his sake. However, he didn't have to wait long as Naruto took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Sasuke felt his own eyes widen when Naruto's eyes opened and instead of the innocent blue he was so used to, Sasuke was now faced with blood red, fox like eyes that stared at him with unimaginable power. "Naruto?"

"Do you know about the attack on Konoha from twelve years ago?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Hidden Genes**

 **Summary:** **There is a type of jutsu only one shinobi could use,the Shodaime became famous for it being impossible for anyone who doesn't have his DNA, and even then it was rare. Sharingan is an Uchiha doujutsu,so no one can have it unless an eye is** **given** **, so why does the Kyuubi vessel have both?Why does he move like the Yondaime?**

"Naruto?"

"Do you know about the attack on Konoha from twelve years ago?"

"The Kyuubi attack?" Sasuke asked hesitantly and Naruto nodded.

"I was born that night and the Kyuubi no Kitsune was sealed away inside me by my father," Naruto said, lifting his orange top to allow Sasuke to see the now visible swirly seal on his abdomen. Black eyes stared at the black ink, still not quite sure he was hearing this right. Or seeing it right, for that matter. It felt too surreal. "That's why everyone always treats me so badly. I've always known only jatred from the villagers and I could partially understand them. I mean, they're just scared and angry that the monster that destroyed their homes and families was still alive. Sandaime didn't allow for me to be killed and a lot of people were against that, but he was Hokage and so they couldn't do anything about it."

"They had no excuse," the raven growled out and Naruto's head snapped up (when had he even lowered it?) at this, not believing the fierce scowl om Sasuke's pale face. He looked ready to murder someone as he placed a hand over the seal, making the blond blush. "You were, still _are_ a child and they decided to hate you for something you had no control over. You never did anything to suggest you would bring harm to them, their families and friends or their home, as Konoha is your own home and you're obviously willing to die for it and them if you're so determined to become a ninja. You could have left and never turned back. You could have joined renegades or bandits or other such criminals and helped them destroy the village and the country, but you didn't. You chose to serve and to protect them and _this_ ," he gestured around them, not implying the nice little apartment but the fact that Naturo had to build it himself in order to even _stay alive_ while still in the village. "Is how they repay you." He took hold of one of Naruto's wrists with his own free hand and drew the blond closer to his own chest. "They don't deserve you, dobe. And you don't deserve to be treated like this."

"But they _do_ have a reason-"

"Excuse."

Naruto ignored Sasuke's correction as if it had never been uttered. "For acting like this, teme! I'm not saying I deserve it," the blond interrupted when his slightly older companion made to speak and Sasuke shut his mouth. "I'm just saying I understand. They're scared of him. They're scared he can control me and that he will attack the village all over again, like he did twelve years ago. They fear more of their loved ones would die. They're as scared of ending up alone as I am, so I understand."

Sasuke stared at the younger boy for a moment, hand still splayed over the seal in an almost protective manner as he thought over what he just heard. Naruto was scared of _ending up_ alone? Wasn't he already? As far as Sasuke knew, Team 7 will be the first group of people Naruto will daily see and interact with that don't hate him. Unless ... _'Is he talking about me?'_ He couldn't stop the excited flutter in his stomach at the thought, but he pushed it away. This was _not_ the time for him to think about his crush on the smaller boy.

"And he _did_ leave quite the mess afterwards," Naruto was still talking, now unable to look away from Sasuke's eyes, despite them having lost focus for a few moments while the Uchiha had been deep in thought. Sasuke blinked as something that Naruto just said registered. He was a bit angry with himself that he had not noticed it immediately, as this definitely _wasn't_ the first time Naruto had said it, either. The blond had mentioned it what? Four, five times?

" _'He'_?"

Naruto stopped talking at that a frowned, not understanding the meaning behind the word, but Kurama did and the fox sighed. _The jig is up, kit. You just told him you and I were partners in crime._ Naruto wanted to cringe at that but held it in. He did, however, let out a loud gulp that earned him a fine arched eyebrow. Those startling blue eyes moved away from the black gaze of his teammate as he did his best not to go into another near panic attack. **_You really need to be more careful._**

"Naruto," was the only warning Sasuke was going to give and the whiskered tween sighed.

"Um, yeah, about the Kyuubi ... He's kind of ... conscious and talking to me in my head." When the other stared at him as though he were crazy, Naruto glared at the older boy. "I'm not making this up! Not am I crazy!" He snapped and Sasuke shook his head. Though his expression never changed, Naruto realized it hadn't even been judging from the beginning. He had just ... overacted. Feeling the need to somehow apologize but not finding the words, Naruto instead settled to tell Sasuke a bit more about himself. It seemed only right for the way he was acting and the Uchiha clearly only wanted to get to know him or something. Though that sounded really weird when referring to Sasuke. "I just ... he has been looking after me since that night when I activated Mokuton. I don't remember much before that age, so we've been talking to each other since as long as I can remember and he's not all that bad. He's just ... just ..."

"Misunderstood?" The raven threw in helpfully and Naruto beamed at him.

"That's it! Misunderstood."

"So you can talk to the Kyuubi." Sasuke concluded, looking down to where his hand was covering up Naruto's stomach. He drew his hand away and Naruto shivered as cold air hit his heated skin. He shivered and squeaked for a whole different reason a second later when a pale finger started tracimg the black swirl. He looked up at Sasuke, having had expected at least _some_ fear upon the older genin learning that the beast that had terrorized his home was conscious and that Naruto had been talking with it. Yet the Uchiha looked non-pulsed by all of this. As if learning your teammate houses one of the strongest beings in the world was an everyday occurrence. Naruto couldn't help but like Sasuke a little but more at that. "And since the Kyuubi no Yoko is a fox, I'm guessing that your little kuchiyose, Kurama, was it?" Naruto nodded. "I'm guessing there's a lot more behind those red eyes than him just being a kuchiyose."

 _'He got it so quickly,'_ Naruto thought with some envy. He might like and admire Sasuke, but he was still only human and he couldn't help but be a little jealous of his natural genius. Naruto himself was of only average intelligence (Kurama disagreed, since no average person could pull off the pranks Naruto did) and even with the Sharingan, he needed quite some time to learn something. He guessed that that was the difference between him and Sasuke, between his Uzumaki blood that had somehow gained the Sharingan and Sasuke's pure Uchiha blood that carried the gene naturally. Then again, the key to learning with the Sharingan or copying something with it was to _understand_ what you were watching. If someone were to suddenly use different hand seals for some jutsu, not even those with the Sharingan would be able to repeat the technique since they wouldn't know how to mold chakra for the jutsu. Uchihas still needed to learn the basics, but Naruto himself had never had help with it and that was another reason he was struggling.

 _I expected nothing less from an Uchiha._ Kurama said from his cage with a swish of his nine tails. With his host calm and the conversation going the way it was, he was pretty relaxed, despite the seal being touched and he himself being the topic at hand. _**Indra was as intelligent as almost every of his** **descendants** **.**_

 _'Ashura sounds more like my type of guy,'_ the blond joked in his head while he smiled a small smile at Sasuke and nodded. "Yeah. Kurama, the Kyuubi no _Kitsune_ ," he stressed the last word, indicating to Sasuke with just tone alone that he didn't want his partner to be refereed to as a demon. "And I have been working on that for years. Finally got the hang of it last year."

Sasuke nodded and finally drew his wandering finger away and pulling down Naruto's jacket. He had seen and felt that the boy had shivered a couple of times and he didn't want the idiot getting sick the day before their first mission outside of Konoha. "How does that work?"

"Well, because of my large chakra reserves, I need to meditate often. Usually, I go about keeping te power deeper inside of me so no one could detect my chakra, but if I focus into a specific spot, I can manifest some of Kurama's chakra in the form of a clone of sorts and then we need to push a piece of Kurama's mind into the clone we made of his chakra." Naruto shrugged, trying to not make it sound special, despite it being very much so. "That's up to him and it mostly takes half an hour or so."

"So that's why you didn't summon him until later during the bell test." Sasuke realized, fascinated by what Naruto had told him. "You weren't ready."

"No. We weren't. We had to prepare on the spot and it didn't help that Kakashi-sensei had riled us both up." The blue eyed boy muttered, pouting. "And now because of that stupid old man, Kurama won't be able to come out until two months pass."

"What? Why?"

"It takes a lot of dense chakra to make a corporal body, bastard. Even with the both of us working together on maintaining it or just making it, it's exhausting. All that chakra leaving the body in a rush and then suddenly coming all back in a single second." Naruto explained as he fully relaxed and rested his back against the backrest on the love seat. He closed his eyes a sighed. "We need some time to sort all of that chakra back into place and the body needs some time to adjust to those changes."

"Hn, makes sense." The Uchiha conceded, copying his younger teammate's actions and actually relaxing for once. "So there's no hope of you changing your mind?" It may have sounded like a question but Sasuke meant it as a statement. He now understood why Naruto hadn't agreed in the past to move in with him. He needed the sort of space the Uchiha Compound couldn't give him for his training with Mokuton and no doubt for the destructive powers he practices with the Kyuubi. If he tried that in the compound, he would either end up breaking something or restraining himself in order not to do just that.

Naruto looked over to his guest with a confused frown on his face. "Why are you so persistent with that? I mean, I really wouldn't mind it but I don't want to be a burden or intrude on you."

Sasuke scoffed and faced the blond. "You're an idiot, dobe." He ignored the indignant response and just continued. "If I were to think of you as either of those, I wouldn't be inviting you to stay with me."

Okay, he could see the reasoning in that. "But why?"

Sasuke looked away, willing his cheeks not to heat up. This was not how he had expected his afternoon to go but he was definitely not complaining. He probably knew more about Naruto than _anyone_ , sans the fox he hosted in his body. Ge should probably share a little, too. "Because you ... make the place feel alive again. If you're there, it does not feel so alone anymore." _I don't feel so lonely with you, who understands the pain of returning to an empty house_ , were the words that rang between them and both boys fell silent.

They have always been close in a way no one would call it close. They understood each other with a single glance. That's why they became so important to each other. Something pulled on their young hearts insistently when they were near one another. If they were in the same room, their eyes were drawn to each other. If they were withing hearing range, they will always exchange words, even if it were just insults. With one glance, they could see what the other needs. That's why their fights were special. When they fought, Sasuke forgot about what Itachi had done and his revenge was pushed to the farthest corner of his mind and heart. When they clashed, Naruto ft acknowledged more than ever, even if the entire village were to acknowledge him all at once, it couldn't compare to what it felt like when Sasuke devoted so much attention to him.

In the light of the moon, the pitchforks and the torches, Sasuke was Naruto's comforting shadow, his hiding place that will shield him. In the darkness of the shadows, the nightmares and the memories, Naruto was Sasuke's ray of light, the sun shinning over the horizon and breaking through the black that was his life.

They balanced each other out. Their very presence was comforting to their counterpart. Complete opposites, yet they didn't clash like everyone assumed they would. Instead, they fit perfectly. Like two halves of a whole, the pieces of a puzzle that made out their lives. Black and white, light and dark, hot and cold. One without the other was meaningless. It was the order of all things and they were no exception.

Their loneliness and their rough lives have brought them together; as if it were the string of fate, it drew them in until they could see each other and by then it was already too late to pull back. But would they even want to try? They were hell of a stubborn pair but not even they were prideful enough to pull away from such comfort.

The silence that descended on the room should have been thick and suffocating, but the boys found it welcoming. It was so relaxing that Sasuke felt his eyelids slowly dropping closed, sleep trying to take him into its welcoming embrace but he was an Uchiha and he was stubborn. He wouldn't give in. He will not be defeated by the sand ma-

"I guess I could *yawn* think about it ... until we come back ... from the mission." Sasuke blinked when that statement was followed by a weight on his shoulder and he glanced down to see that Naruto's golden mop of hair was right underneath his nose. Said Jinchuuriki was have trouble with finding a comfortable way to fall asleep so Sasuke instinctively lifted his wrapped it around Naruto, drawing him closer until they were touching from their thighs to their shoulders. Naruto seemed to almost purr as Sasuke started playing with his hair before falling into a deep slumber. A small smile played on Sasuke's lips as his teammate rested against him, bringing his hands together while still keeping a steady hold on the blond.

It took him a lot more effort and concentration to make the shadow clone, but that was normal. It was his first time trying out the jutsu and he knew very little about it other than it being the strongest kind of clone and a forbidden jutsu. He watched as the clone went upstairs to find dome blanket to cover them with and then sent him to light up the fireplace. After the fire was good, he dispelled the clone, feeling even more tired than before. He wrapped both arms around Naruto and started rearranging their positions until he was lying on his side, Naruto nestled between him and the back of the couch. He stayed awake for half an hour, watching Naruto sleep and as the fire light played tricks across Naruto's face.

With his dobe in his arms and a nice fire warming them up from behind him, Uchiha Sasuke fell asleep, just as deeply and just as contentedly as he had four years earlier. He really liked sleeping with the loud genin in his arms.

Neither boy were aware of the soft scoff Naruto's inhabitant gave as he, too, curled up for a little nap. _Ah, young love._ Those two were going to have an interesting love story, that was for sure.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hidden Genes**

 **Summary:** **There is a type of jutsu only one shinobi could use,the Shodaime became famous for it being impossible for anyone who doesn't have his DNA, and even then it was rare. Sharingan is an Uchiha doujutsu,so no one can have it unless an eye is** **given** **, so why does the Kyuubi vessel have both?Why does he move like the Yondaime?**

"Alright, let's go!" An excited Naruto yelled the next morning as Team 7 and Tazuna stood in front of the gates of Konoha, about to set off on their first C-rank mission and the genins' first time out of Konoha. The other two tweens shook their heads at Naruto's enthusiasm while Kakashi just chuckled and Tazuna stared at the boy as though he was crazy.

Naruto was even more energetic than ever before. It had a lot to do with all that had happened yesterday, when Sasuke had seen one of his secrets and he told the Uchiha a bit about himself before they both promptly fell asleep against each other. Although they sure as hell hadn't woken up in the same position as when they went to sleep. Naruto knew for a fact that they had been sitting upright but he had woken up lying on his side, his back against his love seat and facing Sasuke's chest with the slightly bigger boy's arms around him, dying fire in his fireplace. He had blushed from his neck all the way to the roots of his hair, resembling Hinata a great deal as he stared at the handsome face of the older genin. He had had to put up with Kurama's teasing for half an hour before Sasuke decided to wake up.

The Uchiha hadn't seemed embarrassed at all and had simply spent ten minutes observing his sleeping-mate. Naruto had felt a bit self-conscious but he still soaked up the attention he had never gotten when he was younger. Those black eyes were seemingly glued to him until they felt the sun's rays sneak in through Naruto's small window and land on them. They realized just how _long_ they have slept and that gave Naruto enough motivation to jump out of the extremely comfortable and warm embrace so he could cook them up some breakfast while his clones prepared him for their mission.

Sasuke spent the whole time the blond was cooking by observing his dobe, remembering their conversations from yesterday and already planning on how he will get Naruto to accept to let Sasuke buy and bring him groceries. And maybe even clothing, too. And ninja tools and materials. All in all, Sasuke had decided that if he couldn't get Naruto to live with him at the Uchiha Compound, he will visit the blond here as much as he possibly can when they have free time. If he ends up helping the blond's tough living style, then that was just an extremely pleasant and welcome bonus.

When Naruto finally served them breakfast, Sasuke was quick to start eating and even complimented Naruto on the fish, but the blond had turned away with a blush, muttering how he didn't need his food praised like some girl. This had, of course, caused Sasuke to smirk and he started teasing the boy earnestly, which led to Naruto going back to his loud self and before they knew it, they were bickering through their entire meal and then Naruto suddenly found himself waiting in the Uchiha Compound's main house while Sasuke packed up his own things for the mission. Since they still had time, Sasuke even made them tea and they spent another half an hour in comfortable silence with the occasional quiet conversation. Nothing heavy, just about their _real_ likes and dislikes, which is how Naruto learned that Sasuke doesn't like sweats because he had once gotten a really bad stomachache when he was younger and the Uchiha found out that Naruto actually preferred his solitude most of the time because almost no one in the village ever had a nice thing to say. His pranks were a way of drawing attention to himself, yes, but Naruto only wanted them to _see_ him, not to speak to him. He wanted them to look at him with anger but no fear and disgust because he housed Kurama. He wanted acknowledgment but not confrontation. What a paradox the dobe was.

When it was nearing the time for them to meet up, Naruto helped Sasuke clean up the cups and then they were off. They met up Sakura first and then they waited ten more minutes for Tazuna to arrive. Kakashi, for once, wasn't late and arrived at the precise time they were supposed to meet at, which now lead us to the situation at hand, with an extremely energetic Naruto and his amused or exasperated companions while his inhabitant was both.

"What are you all so excited for?" Sakura asked with a huff from where she was standing near Sasuke, the Uchiha remaining silent as he watched Naruto's enthusiasm with amusement.

"It's because this will be the first time I'm leaving the village!" Naruto replied with a big grin, completely ignoring Tazuna's derisive snort. "And it's happening at such a convenient time, too! I thought I'd have to hide again this year," the last part was mumbled under his breathe but Kakashi's frown showed he either still heard him or had read his lips. Naruto didn't care either way, as Kakashi already knew very well just what happened in October. The jonin had once been his guard when he had been too young to look after himself. He had seen what the villagers were willing to do in their hatred and fear of Kurama. Said fox scuffed as he heard his host's thoughts.

"It's good you have enthusiasm and so much energy, Naruto, but remember that this is not a vacation but a mission." The jonin reminded but Naruto waved him off.

"I know that, dattebayo." The blond said before turning his back towards them and placing his hands behind his head as he studied the path before them. Man, was he excited! _'I can't wait until we start heading back and we can go at top speed!'_

Kurama chuckled at his vessel's anticipation. **_Easy, kit. We first need to get there._**

 _'I know, dattebayo, but I just can't wait!'_ This will be the first time he will be able to really stretch his legs like that. He never dared run at more than the average ninja speed in Konoha. Even though he lived so deep in the woods, you never could be too sure. Just look at Sasuke and how he had walked in on Naruto using his powers. He looked over to the mentioned boy and flushed when he found black eyes on him. _'I really_ was _lucky that I had been turned away from him. His reaction might have been a whole lot worse.'_

 **Again, we're talking about the kid who doesn't care about other people's** ** _opinions_** **and personal shit.** The Kyuubi replied with a roll of his red eyes. **_He wouldn't care._**

 _'But it's his family's Kekkei Genkai and we don't even know how I got it.'_

Seeing how dazed Naruto looked at the moment, Tazuna turned to Kakashi and pointed at Naruto. "Hey, is this kid really going to be capable for this mission?"

Naruto heard him and spun around, glaring daggers at the old man. "Just you watch, geezer. You're looking at the future Hokage of Konoha! The name is Uzumaki Naruto, so you better remember it, dattebayo!"

The bridge builder snorted. "I know for a fact that the Hokage is the strongest ninja in the village and you don't look to me like the type to be able to make it. You look like someone who can easily be overlooked and forgotten. Sorry if I don't have confidence in you making it."

Naruto gave the other a very Kurama-like grin. "That's okay, I know old people are very short in eyesight at your old age." Tazuna started sputtering about how he was the client but Naruto never took anyone's crap if he could defend himself. It's one of the reasons he was chased into the sanctuary of the forests surrounding Konoha so often. He just couldn't keep his mouth shut. "And don't worry, I'll forgive you when I do succeed. I'll be sure to mention you as one of my many motivators in proving you wrong."

Tazuna was left speechless, as were Sakura and Kakashi, as they had never expected for Naruto to use such heavy sarcasm so casually to put an elder down like that. Sasuke, on the other hand, was having a hard time not glaring daggers at the old man or snorting with everything Naruto said. The blond had sure showed him. Stupid old geezer deserved it.

Kakashi was the first to snap out of it and he cleared his throat. "Right, I think it's best if we get going." And before anyone could possibly think of arguing, the man started walking, easily taking the lead. Naruto was just as easily able to keep his pace and soon the others were following, too. "And there's no need to wordy, Tazuna-san. Not only will you be accompanied by a jonin, myself, but this is a very promising team. I am sure you will like them." A hand ruffled golden locks and a grin was sent the sensei's way. If you looked closely enough, you could easily see the smile under the mask, too.

"That's right, Tazuna-san! You are even so privileged as to have someone like Sasuke-kun to protect you. You see, he's from the famous Uchi-" A hand muffled Sakura's rambling and she looked at her sensei.

"That is not something to reveal on roads, Sakura." The silver haired man said. "It may only put our group in more danger. There are secrets that are better left hidden." He cast a look at Sasuke, whose hands were clenched in the pockets of his white shorts. Naruto seemed to notice this, too, as he walked a bit further up the road before turning around and facing the genius as he walked backwards.

"Hey, teme, is this also your first time out of Konoha?"

Sasuke shot him a bored look. "Yes, dobe."

"Hey! Don't call me that!" And whatever tension had been created by where the conversation had been going was demolished when the two boys started on each other, arguing for the whole first two hours of the journey, ignoring the perplexed stares Tazuna was giving them.

However that all stopped when Naruto felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. Whatever he was going to say in retaliation to Sasuke was interrupted when two ninja jumped out of a small puddle and jumped at Kakashi, seeming cutting him in half with spiked chains. Sasuke and Naruto didn't wait for a second before they sprang into action. The two ninja, connected by the chain, reappeared behind Naruto and were about to try the same trick but the blond dodged as a shuriken flew by them and pinned the chain to the three before Sasuke secured it by throwing a kunai through the shuriken's hole so that it can't be released from the tree. They made the mistake of looking upwards, where Sasuke was still hovering in the air from his jump, when Naruto crouched down and kicked their feet from under them, sending them both to the ground.

But the ninja quickly regained their footing while Naruto was still on the ground and made to kill him, but Sasuke landed on their still trapped hands, leaned on them with his own and delivered a kick to their jaws. They suddenly released themselves from the chain before using the momentum from Sasuke's kick to turn around and flip before charging at Sakura and Tazuna, who had both been watching and standing there dumbly. Their clawed weapons made to grab them but Sasuke and Naruto appeared in front of them, both their eyes turning red as their opponents came closer-

Only for the two dark dressed ninja to let out a last strangled breath when Kakashi reappeared from nowhere, one of the ninja's neck broken between his forearm and upper arm while the other's neck had been snapped with a strong chop to his shoulder by Kakashi's hand. He was now under Kakashi's armpit, dangling lifelessly. "Yo."

Sakura laughed in delight behind her teammates. "Kakashi-sensei, you're alive!"

Sasuke scuffed. _'What a show-off.'_

Naruto looked the two behind him and grinned an easy going smile when he saw they were unharmed. "Of course he is. He used substitution."

"He must have noticed the puddle." Sasuke added as he looked everyone over as well. He returned his hands back into his pockets when he saw that everyone was fine and returned to studying their surroundings.

"What's so special about a puddle?" Sakura asked in confusion, finally letting go of the kunai she had drawn when the two ninja had charged at her and Tazuna. The old man looked a bit shaken but appeared otherwise fine.

"It hasn't rained for a few days now. Where would the water come from?"

Kakashi nodded, impressed and pleased. "That's right. But I am more curious about Naruto. You had sensed them. How?"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, not really meeting his sensei's eyes. Sasuke looked back to his team at that, wondering what the usuratonkachi was going to say. "Well, the same way I sensed _you_ , sensei. My senses are naturally sharper than most. I don't really know _why_ ," Sasuke realized just how good an actor Naruto was if he had kept this up, these lies and pretenses, his whole life without anyone ever finding out one of his secrets. "But it's always been this way. I sensed them but they still attacked before I could warn you. Sorry, Kakashi-sensei."

"It's okay, Naruto. You all did good." The silver haired, masked man said with a pleased nod before letting the bodies fall down on the ground. Sakura beamed at the praise while Sasuke simply let out a noncommental 'hn'. The jonin turned to his youngest student, who seemed to be staring at the back of his left hand. There was a not so deep wound there, obviously from the talons from their enemies' "talons". Kakashi took hold of Naruto's hand and immediately started bandaging it. "Sorry I didn't help out right away, Naruto. I got you hurt."

"Hurt?" Sasuke snapped, moving over to their side. Kakashi moved away when he saw this strange look on Sasuke's features and instead went over to their client. Sasuke frowned when he recognized the first sign of poisoning and unwrapped the bandages he had started on, brought Nruto's hand up to his face and started sucking the poison out. The blond in questioned blushed, his protests of quick healing falling on deaf ears while Sakura screamed in rage at the attention the boy was getting. Sasuke ignored them both, instead focusing on making sure Naruto doesn't die. Seriously, the dobe would be dead without him.

When he was done, he spat out the poison and cut off the soiled part of the bandage before wrapping Naruto's hand back up. ''There, that should do.''

''It really wasn't necessary, Sasuke. You know that I have a super fast healing factor. Kurama wouldn't have let the poison leave that area on his own.'' The blond whispered with red cheeks, blue eyes averted away from Sasuke.

''Tazuna-san, these two are chuunin-class ninja from the Village Hidden in the Mist. They are all known for being the type of enemies that keep fighting no matter what. Fighting them isn't something a genin team should be doing, as this is a B or A rank mission. You payed for C. That consisted of us supporting and guarding you from bandits while you completed the bridge in your village." Kakashi's matter of fact and rather cold voice brought their attention to their client, who was looking at his feet with clenched fists. "This lie could have cost us all our lives. Were you aware of this?"

"I had no choice but to lie about the true rank of the mission." Tazuna said through clenched teeth as he looked up at the jonin. "My village is a small and poor one. We all had to collect the money I got for months and the only missions we could afford were D and C rank. D rank involved mission within the village so I had to pay for a C rank mission. I knew it was a big risk but we _need_ the protection of ninjas. The bridge we are building is incredibly important. It's the only way our country's economy can start up again without us depending on the one man who is bringing us to ruin in the first place. This bridge will connect us to the main land and we'll be able to sell and buy without paying impossibly high taxes."

"Whatever the reason, you should have told us." Kakashi insisted and Tazuna lowered his head back down. "We now have every right to turn back as the mission can now be considered invalid. Your money will be returned to you and you can purchase a new mission befitting the correct rank, which in this case is B at least."

"But I already told you-" the distressed man protested but the masked ninja cut him off with a pitying glance.

"I am sorry, Tazuna-san, but I can't endanger my team any more than I already have. This was supposed to be a C rank mission but if we're fighting ninjas ..."

"We're totally out of our league here. We should just quit. Besides, Naruto needs a doctor to check his hand. After all, it was poisoned." Sakura said, looking relieved that they were going back to the village. She jumped in surprise when Naruto whirled around to glare at her.

"We are _not_ turning back! Especially not because of a little scratch!"

A vein started throbbing in Sakura's huge forehead as emerald eyes glared at the blond haired boy. "So what do you suggest then, Naruto? That we go to our deaths!?"

"Are you seriously trying to become a ninja?" The Kyuubi vessel asked, crossing his arms over his orange clad chest. "Because you don't seem to realize that _every_ mission is like going to our death." The pink haired girl was left gawking while Sasuke nodded his head.

"However, you are still in danger, Naruto. The poison-"

Naruto waved his sensei's worries away, ignoring Sasuke's glare as he untied the bandage and showed the half healed wound. Kakashi narrowed his visible eye as Naruto locked their gazes. "I heal pretty quickly, Ka _Kashi_ -sensei." The emphasis was not lost on the older shinobi and his black eye widened for a second before he nodded with a sigh. Though, it would seem he should probably have a talk with Naruto about the creature he houses.

"It is your decision." He said as a scowling Sasuke walked up to him and redid his bandages _again_. Tazuna was staring at the blond in shock. He, the only one who got hurt in his attempt to protect Tazuna, a man who had not wanted him to come, was the first one to speak up for this mission. A mission that meant more to Tazuna and his people - people he never even _met_ \- than this boy should know. He had not been expecting this when he first saw the kid.

 _'Kurama, how fast can you heal my hand?'_ The Jinchuuriki asked in his head, never taking his eyes off of Kakashi. Sasuke saw that Naruto had went unusually still and silent and looked up into those cerulean eyes. To someone who didn't know the blond, it would seem like he was focused on the silver haired man but Sasuke could easily see that those eyes were slightly glazed over.

 _'Must be talking with the Kyuubi.'_ He decided before tightening the bandage and resisting the urge to hit the blond head in his irritation. He was _not_ tying the bandages again.

 _All will be well by tomorrow, Kit. Uchiha helped a great deal in speeding it up by sucking out the venom._ Kurama replied, already hard at work on the rather small wound in comparison to the things he had to heal over the years. **_Just don't get stabbed in the hand by then, okay?_**

 _'I got it, dattebayo.'_ Determined blue eyes shifted from Kakashi, to Sakura to Tazuna before settling on the silent raven haired boy still standing beside him. He lifted his injured hand and showed it to everyone. "I know that I should be stronger for the words I'm about to say, I know I've not completed all that many missions but I've trained every day of my life and I never backed down from a challenge. So here, now, on this wound, I promise," he clenched his fist and Sasuke growled when a small stained of blood appeared. Seriously, he will tie the idiot up if he has to re-wrap his bandages _just one more time._ "I won't ever do something that will need someone to help me. I won't run away or rely on others." _Even Sasuke_ , went unsaid to the two people who knew just how close the two boys were. "I vow that on this pain in my left hand."

Kakashi stared at his youngest student with something akin to shock as a little blood dribbled down his hand before his eye went back to normal. _'I see. This kid ... really grew up in a strange way.'_ "Well, it would seem that we are going to the Land of the Waves, after all."

Sakura sighed, Tazuna looked grateful and relieved, Sasuke just let out a 'hn' while Naruto smiled.

Their adventure has just started.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hidden Genes**

 **Summary:** **There is a type of jutsu only one shinobi could use,the Shodaime became famous for it being impossible for anyone who doesn't have his DNA, and even then it was rare. Sharingan is an Uchiha doujutsu,so no one can have it unless an eye is** **given** **, so why does the Kyuubi vessel have both?Why does he move like the Yondaime?**

Sasuke clenched his fists and grit his teeth as he took in the sight before him. Even with his Sharingan active, it was still hard to see through the thick mist their enemy, a rouge Mist ninja by the name of Momochi Zabuza, had called upon to fight them more easily.

It had not been a twenty four hours. After defeating those two Mist ninja, Team seven had continued on their path until just before sundown, when Kakashi had insisted for them to set up camp for the night. Their first problem was that the ground was getting wetter and wetter the further from the Fire Country they got, making it obvious that while it had not rained back home, it had rained everywhere else. Finding a dry enough spot for their sleeping bags had been a hassle but they had managed in the end and then came the problem of food preparation and a fire.

It was too cold in this part of the country for them to sleep without a fire at night, not to mention that it was dangerous. But just st the ground wasn't dry, neither were the branches of wood they would find. Naruto ''found'' a handful but Sasuke suspected he had found some way to dry the branches already lying on the ground or had made new ones with his Mokuton, but he wasn't going to question Naruto so close to Kakashi. Naruto had told him all about Kakashi being his ANBU protector before he turned four and was considered old enough to look after himself (only Naruto told him he suspected the Hokage was forced to take back the guards because of the Council, though Sasuke didn't quite understand that) and just how sharp his nose and hearing were, so he wasn't going to risk Naruto's secrets for his own curiosity. Sasuke made the fire with his Katon: Gokakyo no Jutsu and Kakashi had went out to catch them something for dinner, not wanting to waste their food resources and not wanting to feed Tazuna any food pills because of his age and no developed chakra system that would equally spread out the pills effects on his body.

Then they were met with their third problem. Tazuna may now trust Naruto to protect him but he was under the impression that the blond would poison him (unintentionally) with whatever food he might cook up. Sakura didn't look oh so eager to eat whatever Naruto cooked up either, despite already tasting his cooking once. It might have something to do with the bubbling stew that had mixed rabbit and beef meat (that came from Kakashi's bag) and the many vegetables Naruto was placing in there. The blond had rolled his eyes at them and offered them to starve away as he didn't care and didn't plan on forcing the food down their throats, saying that just meant more for him, Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei, which got the two to reluctantly agree when their stomach growled. Of course, the two tried to tell Naruto how to cook their meal after that, annoying the blond to the point that he looked ready to yell at them so loudly that they were sure to hear him back in Konoha, so Kakashi told the two to leave him alone and instead assigned Sasuke to help him out if the blond needed it. When the stew was done, Sasuke had no problem diving in instantly and Kakashi seemed to be enjoying his. Naruto just ate his quietly as he stared up at the starry sky and so, seeing that no one was dying on coming close to it, Sakura and Tazuna took their own meals. Of course, they then all but inhaled them like Naruto inhaled ramen and then asked for seconds, soon followed by the more well mannered Kakashi and Sasuke. Naruto had rolled his eyes at them and gave them all a second helping before finishing his own off and taking what little was left for his own second helping.

Then came the sleeping arrangements and the watching shift. Kakashi had agreed to sleep close to morning, only if two people were to replace him, so Sasuke and Naruto had taken up that shift while Sakura spent a part of the night on shift with Kakashi, the rest spent by only Kakashi himself and then Naruto and Sasuke. Tazuna argued that he could take a shift with one of them but Kakashi insisted that while the genin were young, they had more training in remaining awake and alert than most ordinary adult folk, so he told the old man to sleep and rest up as they were planning on picking up the pace a bit from first sunlight. Tazuna couldn't argue and went to sleep with Sasuke and Naruto, while Sakura stayed up with Kakashi until midnight and then went to sleep, leaving the jonin to watch over them, unknowingly having the support of Kurama from inside Naruto. If the silver haired man missed anything, the Kyuubi definitely won't and he and Naruto will be ready to alert the others in a heartbeat.

Three hours before dawn, Kakashi woke up the two boys who were supposed to keep watch and Naruto and Sasuke spent those three hours watching over their companions and talking quietly, tending to the fire and watching as the sky became lighter and bloody from the rising sun. With the first rays of sunlight, Kakashi opened his eyes and set about packing up their camp while he told Naruto to prepare them a small breakfast and sent Sasuke to get them fresh water from the nearby stream. An hour after dawn, they left their little camp and continued on on their journey towards the Land of the Waves.

They made it to the shore across from the formation of islands in the early morning and they boarded a small boat that will take them across the sea to their destination. They had the luck of being hidden by the thick must over the water and so Tazuna's possible pursuers and would be assassins wouldn't be able to see them. Tazuna spent the ride to the other side to tell them the story of how Gatoh used their last Mizukage's and the daimyo's stupidity to come to power, almost being the owner of the country by the time he was done. He explained how they came up with the idea for the bridge and how that was their last string of hope.

By the time the story was over, they made their way under a bridge and suddenly, they saw a beautiful island bathed in sunlight, looking like a whole different world compared to the mist they had just passed through. Sasuke had spent the last few minutes of their boat ride staring at the excited faces Naruto made as he took everything in, feeling a strange warmth fill him with how happy the blond looked. They walked through the small porting village and into the woods just outside it, heading towards th land of the Waves.

And that's when things started turning bad. Naruto suddenly got real jittery, jumping at every noise that came from the forest, as if he were expecting someone to suddenly jump out and attack him from nowhere. Then again, seeing as how he had lived his life so far, maybe that would have been more normal than the unexpected calm that seemed to suddenly take over the forest.

Sasuke wasn't even surprised when Naruto suddenly threw a kunai in a seemingly random direction and nearly killed a snow white rabbit in the process. Sasuke was skeptical in Sakura's reasoning that Naruto was only trying to play cool and be a hero, but that maybe had more to do with the fact that he knew Naruto's senses were far sharper than a human's. He must have felt something and had tried to react fast enough, but he had been just a second too late. Kakashi, who had been on the receiving end of Naruto's sharp senses picking out positions of even ANBU level ninja, seemed just as skeptical about this being an attention call. Saskura was too busy yelling at Naruto to remember that he had sensed their previous attackers, too. Tazuna, while angry that he early had a heart attack from fright, seemed to have realized this and was looking around warily. Still, Kakashi let it go so Sasuke and Tazuna had no choice but to follow their lead, although they were now looking around almost as much as Naruto was.

That is, until a second alter when Naruto suddenly jumped at Tazuna and Sasuke, knocking both males down with a shout of ''DUCK!'' when a giant sword flew overhead. Kakashi just barely managing to save Sakura from the sharp blade cutting her head off. The giant sword embedded itself in a nearby tree in a small clearing just up ahead and a tall, muscular man appeared. He was shirtless and his pants were gray with some leg warmers on his forearms and calves. He was facing them with his back, looking over hi shoulder at them. The lover part of his face was covered in bandages as wind ruffled his dark brown, almost black hair. He watched them with cold eyes, his eyes resting on Naruto, seeming to realize that the boy could detect him.

The group on the ground stared up at the tall ninja, seeing his hitai-ate showed that he was from the Hidden Mist Village, but that's about as far as their knowledge of him went. All they could tell from his appearance was that he was without a doubt strong and that didn't bode well for them.

Kakashi, however, had seemed to recognize him. ''Oh my, my. You are Momchi Zabuza, the exiled ninja of the Village Hidden in the Mist.'' Zabuza had turned around, his eyes having still been focused on the Kyuubi vessel even though he had listened to what Kakashi had been saying, obviously enjoying his own fame. Kakash had seen the interest and had extended a hand to his side to signal everyone to stay back. ''You guys sit this one out. He's different from the ninja we fought earlier on and you will only get in the way.''

''I'm guessing you are Sharingan no Kakashi, from your appearance and your attitude. The man that won't let his comrades die.'' Zabuza mocked from his high perch, finally breaking his gaze from Naruto. ''What? You're not going to let them play? But you sure do have an interesting kid there. To think he could sense me ... A very useful skill indeed.'' Naruto growled at him but wasn't surprised when Sasuke tugged him back to stand beside the raven haired boy. Zabuza cast a glance at him as well before returning to Kakashi. ''Are you going to really give me the honor of fighting that eye of yours?'' He asked when he noticed that Kakashi had raised a hand to righten up his hitai-ate. If Sakura was surprised, Sasuke didn't see, instead interested in how Kakashi was going to fight. Of course Naruto had told him about Kakashi having the Sharingan and had fully explained his reaction to catching the man in that silly prank on the day they met the silver haired man. ''I'm sorry, but I'll need you to hand over the old geezer.''

''Everyone, form the swastika formation. Protect Tazuna-san. Don't join this battle, no matter what.'' The three genin stared at him in shock. ''To not interfere with a battle is also teamwork.'' He closed his eyes for a second before lifting the hitai-ate, revealing the blood red eye of the Uchiha Clan's Sharingan, complete with three tomoe.

Zabuza chuckled menacingly. ''I am honored to see the Sharingan I have heard so much about. Too bad all those genius Uchiha were slaughtered. Their eyes would be real useful.''

Sasuke stiffened but said nothing, knowing the man would only taunt him more. Naruto, however, surprised him by tensing as well. Sasuke wondered if it was because he was worried for him or something similar. Did Naruto know about the Sharingan? But where would he learn about it? It wasn't a topic in any scrolls nor any lectures one could listen to. The secrets of the Sharingan were exclusive to only the Uchiha and no one else.

''You guys have all been saying Sharingan, Sharingan! But what is it?'' The only kunoichi asked in a confused and slightly panicked voice, making Sasuke drag his eyes away from Naruto to focus on the matter at hand.

''Sharingan ... the eye creates it. And it's a power the pupil generates.'' Sakura turned to stare at him and Sasuke wanted to roll his eyes at her if the topic wasn't a bit too close to a certain older brother and the murder of an entire clan at her obliviousness. You would think someone as obsessed with him would at least know what his clan was most famous for, but nooo! For her and all the other girls, that was their good looks. Idiots. ''Ones who have doujutsu are said to have eyes that can see through any genjutsu, taijutsu and ninjutsu and can cancel their effects. Sharingan is one of various doujitsu that those people posses.''

''It's one of the strongest, though, and can even be used to copy techniques with ease.'' Naruto surprised them by adding in a sure and serious voice. ''It can also cast the strongest genjutsu that only another Sharingan user can be immune to. It's also one of the oldest genjutsu, dating back a thousand years.''

''Correct. But that isn't all. No one but the Uchiha know the true powers of the Sharingan.'' Zabuza said, observing the two boys who had explained earlier on. ''However, that is more than enough to make it scary.'' He said as he quickly made hand seals and a fog started falling around them, so thick that it was actually getting hard to breathe. ''You know, when I was in the Mist's assassination squad, the Seven Swords of the Mist, your information was in the bing book I carried with me, demanding your capture for a very high price, Kakashi. Only a few were above you at the top. I am sure you know whom, too. One was your teacher, one was your subordinate and three are feared all around. They are the Sannin, after all.''

''Wow, Kakashi-sensei is really that great?'' Sakura whispered but Naruto didn't say anything. He couldn't, as Kakashi was under the impression Naruto really knew nothing about him, especially that he was one of his ANBU guards when he was younger.

''It also noted this, something I would like to confirm. It said that you were the man who copied over a thousand jutsus, Copy Ninja Kakashi.'' The two were staring at each other for a while before Zabuza had disappeared in the fog, their killing auras making Sasuke, who could quite clearly sense it, feel like a ton of bricks was placed on his heart while liquid, hot lead was being poured into his stomach. Naruto and Sakura, now with him in their ordered formation around Tazuna, didn't seem bothered by it. He knew it was because Sakura couldn't sense it clearly but Naruto ...

Naruto must have felt it ten times stronger than he did, yet he wasn't bothered. He didn't even blink.

Naruto was used to this feeling every day of his younger life, when ninja and ordinary villagers chased him through the streets and the woods, running for his life.

To Naruto, this must have been a normal feeling by now.

What a horrible way to spend one's childhood.

''Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, you don't need to worry. I will definitely ... not allow my comrades to die in front of me.'' Kakashi said from in front of them with a small smile over his shoulder, relaxing Sakura slightly, but Naruto wasn't even paying attention, whirling around a sticking a kunai straight into Zabuza's right thigh when the Mist rouge ninja suddenly appeared in their formation. The man grunted in pain and sent the Jinchuuriki a murderous glance before lifting his sword swiftly with the intention of cutting all four of them in half, but Kakashi had jumped into action and for a while, the two jonin level ninja fought. When Kakashi seemingly made a stab at the taller man's stomach through his spleen, Zabuza froze before he dissolved into water.

''Shit, it's a Mizo Bunshin!'' Naruto yelled from where he and Sasuke were now watching from the side, Sakura on he other side with Tazuna. The real Zabuza appeared from the puddle the dispelled clone made, swiping his sword through Kakashi, who also turned out to be a Mizo Bunshin. The real Kakashi reappeared behind Zabuza, placing a kunai at his throat.

''Don't move,'' he had said in the ensuing silence filled with stiffening tension. ''This is the end.'' Sakura went to cheer but Naruto shushed her. She was about to yell at him for shushing her when they heard the Mist shinobi laughing. It wasn't a real laugh, nor was it nice sounding.

''Is this the end?''

''I don't understand,'' Kakashi said at the question from his opponent.

''You can't defeat me with just your indiscriminate imitations.'' Zabuza said, not at all afraid for his life from the kunai threatening to end it with just the flick of a wrist. ''I can assure you of that. But you're pretty good. That little stunt with your water clone speaking to divert my attention was a neat trick. It allowed you, the original, to use the Mist Concealment technique to sneak up behind me. Real good. However,'' Another Zabuza suddenly appeared behind Kakashi, easily blocking Naruto's thrown kunai as Kakashi's eyes widened. ''You won't beat me that easily.'' He swung his sword and Kakashi dodged by ducking, but he made another swing, burying his sword into the ground and using it to spin around so he can kick Kakashi away. He picked up his sword and ran with impressive speed towards the flying man, but he had to stop when he noticed Kakashi's caltrops in the ground. He jumped over them as Kakashi fell into the water a little ways away.

''His taijutsu is superb,'' Sasuke commented from beside Naruto, his eyes flaring to Sharingan so he could observe his sensei and this Mist ninja. Kakashi surfaced a moment later, looking at the water strangely.

''What's with this water. It's heave for some reason.'' The silver haired man commented and Sasuke suddenly had to react before he could think when Naruto ran forwards, his red eyes clearly visible even through the mist.

''Kakashi-sensei! Get out of there! It's a trap! The water's laden with chakra!''

But the warning came too late. Zabuza had already reappeared behind Kakashi and was quickly forming hand seals. ''Idiot. Suirō no Jutsu!'' Before Kakashi could react, a sphere of water surrounded him, effectively trapping him and leaving his team and client unprotected.

And that's where they were now, Kakashi demanding that they run because Zabuza has to stay by the Water Prison to keep Kakashi in there and the Mizo Bunshin he made can only move so far away from the original body, unlike Shadow Clones. But even if they ran away from Zabuza, another ninja might come after them and they wouldn't stand much of a chance against them either. Their only chance was to somehow free Kakashi, but they couldn't leave Tazuna unprotected, either, as that would mean that they failed a mission and could still end in their deaths. Sasuke had heard that Kirigakure's ninja were awfully bloodthirsty. Zabuza may kill them just for kicks.

''In the end, we have no choice,'' Saskue commented, glancing at his teammates, not at all surprised to see Naruto ready to go into battle, despite his wound still not being fully healed.

''Yeah. We don't.'' Two pairs of red eyes met, one looking like a fox's and another having one tomoe on the outside of the pupil. ''We'll need to work together.''

''Are you ready to use _it_ if we need it?''

Naruto knew what he was referring to and nodded. ''Although it won't be much use. We need something that will make Zabuza release Kakashi-sensei on his own by withdrawing his arm. Something that I need to keep so subtle will not really be of much help, especially as I don't know any techniques.''

''It could be used a distraction. He runs and you rise up a root.''

The blond snorted at that. ''Sasuke, I swear I am corrupting you. I never thought you were such a prankster.''

''If we made the clone stumble and fall, we could attack the main body.'' The Uchiha said with a snort of his own.

''I'll think about it, but for now, I have a slightly different idea.'' The whiskered teen saida s he made an all too familiar hand seal. ''How good is your aim with shuriken, teme?''

''Good.''

''Good or excellent?'' Sasuke sent him a glare and Naruto shrugged. ''Just asking.''

''Get to the point.'' The paler boy snapped, not liking how Naruto was trying to make light of this situation.

''I need you to attack him and then follow my lead.'' Naruto said with all seriousness, him being the only clearly seen form in the mist with hi bright hair and the orange jumpsuit. When Sasuke looked at him strangely, those red eyes turned to face him. ''Do you trust me, Sasuke?''

Equally red eyes narrowed. ''Yes.'' There was no hesitation in his answer and Naruto grinned at him.

''Then attack.''


	14. Chapter 14

**Hidden Genes**

 **Summary:** **There is a type of jutsu only one shinobi could use,the Shodaime became famous for it being impossible for anyone who doesn't have his DNA, and even then it was rare. Sharingan is an Uchiha doujutsu,so no one can have it unless an eye is** **given** **, so why does the Kyuubi vessel have both?Why does he move like the Yondaime?**

Naruto was glad that Sasuke listened to him and took out his shuriken, throwing one after another as he ran towards the water clone. Zabuza, predictably, repelled them all away with one swipe of his massive sword but Sasuke had already jumped into the air, readying to bring a kunai down on the enemy and hopefully at the very least dissolve the stupid Mizo Bunshin. But the clone still managed to catch him around the throat, squeezing hard and throwing the Uchiha far behind Sakura and Tazuna. But that had given Naruto the opening he needed and the Mizo Bunshin soon found itself being attacked by over a dozen Kage Bunshin, surprising him that a genin could perform such a technique. He hadn't yet noticed the red eyes all the blonds had as he tried to push them away, but with Kurama's help, all the replications were far stronger and lasted longer, surprising Zabuza at the power one messily boy held.

Still, Zabuza's clones somehow managed to push the shadow clones away, one by one popping out of existence as they slid across the hard ground. Still, Naruto managed to do as he wanted. All the dissolving of the clones made even more of a commotion and it allowed him to do two very important things. His eyes suddenly had three tomoe in them as he put his hands in a prayer position, concentrating at the ground beneath the clone's feet and allowing roots to rise from the ground, tying the clone's legs loosely enough that it doesn't notice but tight enough to stop movement if it tried to protect the original. He then changed the hand sign and discretely turned himself into a Fuma Shuriken, allowing his last clone to pick him and and place him in his bag.

That last clone continued to skid across the ground before seemingly rumbling through his backpack and pulling something out. ''Sasuke!'' The Uchiha automatically responded by catching the offered weapon, his eyes easily seeing through the henge. His eyes widened and he realized what Naruto was planning, so he swiftly spun around, in the process taking out his own Fuma Shuriken.

 _'I see. I see what you want to do, Naruto. A good plan for an usuratonkachi.'_ Sasuke thought as he opened the two shuriken. Naruto could see that Zabuza was staring at them. Unlike Sasuke's eyes, his had no struggle in seeing everything. He had a fully developed Sharingan and Kurama's presence sharpened his senses even more. He could see everything in clear detail and he wondered if anyone else had noticed the roots tying Zabuza's clone to the spot. Actually, everyone was staring at them. After all, they had pulled off the plan so far rather successfully. No one would think they could work so well together with so little words exchanged. Naruto and Sasuke were actually surprised themselves but now was not the time to marvel at their excellent collaboration.

''A shuriken won't work on me,'' Zabuza confidentially said to the equally confidentially standing Sasuke. The Uchiha looked like the epitome of pride at that moment. His back was straight and his eyes were hard, making the Sharingan in them look exceptionally scary. He may still be just a child but he was already a ninja. It can be seen in his eyes. And Zabuza had yet to realize that you are not to mess with Konoha's ninja, especially their Uchiha Clan.

Sasuke ignored Zabuza's words and jumped high into the air with an elegance that he was born with and that he further mastered with years of hard and intense training. His movements blurred in his speed and then he reappeared before throwing the big shuriken at his enemy expertly. The clone prepared to dodge but was surprised when he noticed the shuriken making an arch. The clone made a move to protect the original, only to notice, for the first time, the restraints that had now tightened around his feet. Like hell was Naruto allowing his plan to fail! Sasuke noticed the restraints as well as he landed and smirked. Naruto did his part in this stage of the plan, now for the finale.

They all watched as the shuriken hurled towards Zabuza, but the man didn't seem worried. ''I see. So you're going after the real one this time.'' He said nonchalantly, as if a giant weapon wasn't just making its way towards him to cut him in half. It's too easy for me!'' He exclaimed as he just as expertly caught the Fume Shuriken, making Sakura and Tazuna about to groan in despair when they all noticed the second shuriken heading towards Zabuza, having been hidden in the first one's shadow. ''The Shadow Shuriken technique? You really _do_ have interesting students, Kakashi.''

Two sets of red eyes stared intently as their plan slowly unfolded. But Zabuza simply jumped high enough for the Fuma Shuriken to pass below him, seemingly failing their attempts.

''It's still too easy for me!''

''Oh no, he dodged it!'' Sakura cried in panic but Sasuke just smirked.

Behind Zabuza, the shuriken suddenly made a popping sound. It shifted eveyone's attention to it and their eyes widened when they saw Naruto there, throwing a kunai at Zabuza's arm, aiming to disable it so he couldn't move it anymore, leaving his jutsus useless and inhibiting his taijutsu skills. And the only way Zabuza could dodge was if he pulled his hand away. AN d judging from the enraged growl he released just before drawing back from Kakashi, he knew that.

And he was not happy for being forced to draw back by a couple of brats so h made to cut the closer brat with the Fuma Shuriken as Naruto was falling into the water, but Kakashi was no free and he stopped him. Naruto did a complicated looking twist as he landed so he could quickly swim out of the water and to shore while the two jonin were glaring at each other. When Kakashi regained his breath, there was only one thing he could say.

''Sasuke, Naruto, excellent work. I haven't seen that good a teamwork in many years now.'' The blond of the two beamed and Sasuke just smirked at Zabuza. The man frowned at the pair, not believing he had lost himself to a momentary fear because of two little genin. Two rather good genin, but genin none the less. They were mere kids just out of the Academy, yet they had managed to make him release the real problem. But if he had stayed, it would have been much worse. Not only would he have released Kakashi, but one of his arms would have been useless. In a fight against an opponent like the Copy Ninja Kakashi, that could be more than fatal. ''Now it's my turn. And let me tell you.'' Kakashi glared at the larger man, who frowned right back. ''The same jutsu won't work on me twice.''

00000

The fight between the two jonin had ended up being rather brief. Kakashi had been winning when a strange masked boy arrived and nailed Zabuza in the neck with two senbon, seemingly killing the ninja. He had then proceeded with taking the larger ninja away to supposedly get rid of the corpse, but Naruto didn't believe him one bit. For one, he could still sense Zabuza's chakra flowing through his body and a quick - and risky, without the fog - glance with his Sharingan showed him that Zabuza was indeed still alive. He was still breathing, for goodness sake! It was just so muted that no one else would be able to see it. Naruto doubted Sasuke's eyes were developed enough yet to catch such slight movements and Kakashi was dead tired after that fight.

Besides, it wasn't their job to interfere with the workings of the Hidden Mist Village. They only had to watch over Tazuna. Which was made all the harder when Kakashi went and fainted right after the masked boy took Zabuza away. Of course, it caused a slight panic in Sakura and Tazuna, but thankfully Sasuke managed to calm them down some. Naruto had been too busy checking to see if Kakashi's collapse had injured his head to worry about the reason behind it.

 _There's nothing to worry about,_ Kurama said and Naruto sighed in relief. _**I smell no blood on him or poison and I can tell that he's just exhausted himself. He's not an Uchiha to use the Sharingan so much without** **consequences** **nor is he in your specific position.**_

''He's fine. Just really tired.'' Naruto called out to his companions and Sasuke nodded. ''But we need to get out of here before more of guys like him come around.'' He motioned for Sasuke to go on the other side of their sensei and the two of them hoisted the silver haired man up.

"We're not far from my village. Maybe another half an hour of walking." Tazuna said as he helped them steady the jonin. They thanked him for the assistance but refused any further help.

"But with Kakashi like this, it will take twice as long at the very least." The Uchiha stated after a pause in which he had calculated the odds. "If he gets a fever from overexertion, we'll need to stop and let him rest. In the worst case scenario, we'll need to spend the night somewhere."

"But we'll get killed like that!" Sakura immediately protested. "We need to get to the village as soon as we can!"

Naruto frowned at her in distaste. "If we don't, he'll die and then we're dead anyways." The blond looked back at Kakashi as the man groaned at the first step. "I think we can say an hour and a half will be the fastest time of arrival."

"Then we should get going." Tazuna said with a nod and moved to walk in front of the two boys. "I'll lead. We may be lucky and end up running into someone from my village. They'll take Kakashi-san off of your shoulders and then the two of you can rest, too. If not, I hope we at least find some place to hide. I don't think there are any caves nearby."

"We're still in danger!" Sakura insisted as she ran up in front of the two boys and blocked their path. "We don't have Kakashi-sensei to look out for us. Even if we manage to remain hidden during the night, we won't know if someone's found us until it's too late! And none of us know how to hide our chakra signatures or tracks and scents! We're a sitting duck no matter what we do!"

"If you continue being so loud, they won't need to even try to find us," the dark haired genin growled out at her and Sakura shut her mouth with a flush of embarrassment as she realized how she was acting. "And Naruto can look out for enemies for us. He has the sharpest senses out of all four of us. He'll tell us if something is coming our way."

" _And_ I can send out a few clones to make sure no one is either following or preparing an ambush for us." The vessel in question offered, wanting to calm the kunoichi down. But when he saw she wasn't doing any better or moving out of their way, he groaned long-sufferingly. "We _have_ to go, Sakura-chan. We really _will_ die if we don't get out of here soon. And we can't leave Kakashi-sensei or Tazuna-jii-chan. We'd either abandon our mission or our comrade. I'd rather not be labeled as either scum or worse than scum, thanks."

The girl huffed. "It's not as if _you_ have anything to worry about regarding _that_ -"

"Sakura, shut the _fuck_ up." The oldest genin ordered with a murderous glare and the girl eeped in fright. Naruto brushed off the insult and just shrugged.

"I know I'm hated and I know why I'm hated. I can't help that. But I'm not going to be labled or hated because of my own cowardliness. Mostly because I'm not a coward. You can either come with us or return to Konoha. _Or_ you _could_ go ahead and ask for help from the village." He said as if the thought had just occurred to him. And it had, but he'd rather send one of his own clones than Sakura. After this freak out, he wasn't so sure they should leave her alone. He couldn't blame her, as she had lived a pretty much normal life without witnessing the massacre of her own family or being hated, shunned, hunted and almost assassinated by the village she called home. She just wasn't like him and Sasuke, who have both come face to face with death more than once. Sasuke in one night and his numerous nightmares. Naruto almost every other day of his life. And seeing her face pale even more, Naruto added as an after thought. "That's actually a pretty good idea. I could send a clone instead, though. It's best if we stick together."

And the pinkette immediately nodded so Naruto shifted a bit under Kakashi's weight to make the needed hand seal. The clones appeared, three going up ahead and two going back behind them to scout out and get help. The blond sighed a shared a look with Sasuke. The other boy looked as annoyed as he and Kurama both felt.

It was obvious this was going to be a _looooong_ mission.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hidden Genes**

 **Summary:** **There is a type of jutsu only one shinobi could use,the Shodaime became famous for it being impossible for anyone who doesn't have his DNA, and even then it was rare. Sharingan is an Uchiha doujutsu,so no one can have it unless an eye is** **given** **, so why does the Kyuubi vessel have both?Why does he move like the Yondaime?**

They were lucky that Naruto's clones didn't meet any resistance either behind them or up ahead of them and they made it to half an hour to the village before some of the villagers met up with them with a cart dragged by a donkey. They placed Kakashi on it and the villagers insisted on the children resting beside their sensei, as there was plenty of space for them to sit and rest in. Sasuke and Naruto didn't want to at first, but Sasuke's aching ribs were tiring him out and the stubborn raven haired boy refused to rest if Naruto wasn't resting as well. Naruto sent him a glare - Sasuke wasn't listening to his explanation that it's best to have _one_ fully alert ninja after what they've been through or the fact that the Uchiha knew Naruto had the Kyuubi to replenish his energy and heal his wounds - but gave in and sat as well, despite not feeling tired himself. Perks of being the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki.

They arrived at Tazuna's house by sundown and his daughter - a pretty dark haired, middle aged woman by the name Tsunami - greeted them with relief and gratitude. She immediately set up rooms for them and started treating Kakashi-sensei, fusing over the unconscious man and thanking the genin for returning her father safe and sound to their home. After they made sure Kakashi was settled, she proceeded to make dinner for the kids and then prepared rooms for them. Sakura will be sharing a room with Tsunami-san, since they didn't have that much free space in their little house and Sasuke and Naruto will be sharing theirs with Kakashi. Sasuke, who apparently had no shame, quickly dragged Naruto's futon over to his own and proceeded to snuggle the embarrassed blond in his arms. Needless to say, Kurama was getting a kick out of Naruto's plight with his crush's arms around him.

Of course, as soon as the blond fell asleep, the world completely left his focus as he entered his mind space, where Kurama was waiting for him with a teasing smirk. **''Well, kit, it would seem the Uchiha is a lot more cuddly than we'd have given him credit for.''**

Naruto blushed like a ripe tomato at the teasing and pouted when his inhabitant just laughed at his reaction. He crossed his arms with a huff and looked away. ''Shut up, fuzz butt.'' That got him a warning glare that the boy knew meant nothing else but that the Kyuubi wasn't happy with the 'nickname' the blond used whenever the fox irritated him. Well, Naruto didn't like being called blondie or brat, either, but he let Kurama do it when he annoyed him so Kurama should return the favor. Obviously, the giant fox didn't see it that way. ''I'm probably the first person he has been in intimate contact with for four years.''

 **''That actually says a lot about how** **important** **you are to him and how much he trusts you.''** The biju mused as he settled down and allowed Naruto to climb onto his shoulder beside his head. Naruto always did love to snuggle up against Kurama's warmth. The fox was like a giant heat blanket and often provided Naruto the additional warmth in the winter or comfort when the boy finally allowed himself to feel and act his own age. Despite him being a ninja already, even if only a genin, Naruto was still only twelve, a child. Most kids his age still slept with stuffed animals and clung to their parents when walking down the streets. Naruto never even had that opportunity. The closest he had ever had to a parent or family member at all have been the Sandiame Hokage, recently Iruka and, of course, Kurama. **''Uchihas don't cuddle with just anyone.''**

Naruto's blush returned with backup at those words but he was at least happy he was now in a position where Kurama can't see his face. Not that he'd need to, thanks to their connection, but still. ''I guess...''

 **''But as much fun as it is to discuss your and the Uchiha's love life-''**

''Kurama!''

 **''We need to discuss that boy.''** Naruto shut up his protests immediately and gave a serious nod. **''He must be in cahoots with Zabuza, as we both know Zabuza was still very much alive when the boy took him away.''**

''I thought so, too, but we couldn't do anything. He felt strong and Kakashi-sensei was already tired from using his Sharingan eye as much as he had been using it.'' The blond mused, rubbing his chin as he sat with his legs crossed Indian style. ''Why use senbon at all, though? Even if he were precise, he would still cause a lot of damage with the way he hit Zabuza's neck.''

 **''Everyone has their own** **preferences** **, I guess.''** The biju told his Jinchuuriki as he thought of the boy's possible motives for betraying his own country or pretending to still be aliened to it. **"I'm thinking that guy was raised by our would be assassin."**

"What gave you that impression?" The boy blinked at Kurama's big left eye, not seeing the connection. If he could do it without unsettling the blond, the giant fox would have shrugged.

 **"Just a thought. A hunch."** The biju explained. **"But either way, those two will come back and none of you three are ready to fight them head on. Maybe Sasuke, if it was just taijutsu and maybe one or two jutsus, but that boy is older and was trained my a Kiri missing ninja. Chances are, he's a lot stronger and more** **experienced** **than you."**

"And why do you think I wouldn't be able to fight him?" The blond pouted and Kurama rolled his eyes.

 **"Because you'd have to show everyone the _gifts_ you were born with. I'm not sure they'd be ready for that."**

"I don't think I'm ready for that, either." Naruto sighed as he admitted. "It sucks pretending to be just an idiot. I can't even get in any real training done without having to look over my shoulder every few minutes."

 **"Suck it up. There's a better way to learn new things and you know it."**

"Hey, I already used Sharingan to learn a few Suiton and Katon jutsus! I don't want to rely on it to learn new things!" The blond protested vehemently. "My Kaa-chan was an Uzumaki and learned everything the hard way. My Tou-chan became Yondaime even _without_ the Sharingan! Just because I was somehow born with it doesn't mean I _have_ to or _should_ use it! I already use it enough for Mokuton-"

 **"Naruto!"** The Kyuubi growled out loudly and the boy shut up. **"You** _need_ **to learn how to use the Sharingan just as much as you want to learn the Flying Thunder God! We may not know how, but it's a damn part of you now! And it's a great toll to** _learn_ **new techniques, not master them** **immediately** **! You'll still need to train! You're not an Uchiha who can learn a jutsu after seeing it done once, nor are you a genius like Kakashi. Because of those stupid villagers, you are behind in the basics and that is hindering your further development. Using the Sharingan to even the odds isn't cheating or taking the easy way out. A ninja must know how to utilize all your assets. It's the same as how you use the sharpened senses my presence gives you or the healing factor from both me and your own Uzumaki blood."**

"I just ... I just don't want people to one day think I became strong because of some freaky genetic self-modification my genes did. I don't want my accomplishments to be attributed to Mokuton or the Sharingan." The Jinchuuriki said warily as he snuggled into his inhabitant's soft fur, letting out a purr at the warmth that spread throughout his body, both in the real world and in his mind. "I want people to see me, not the Kekkei Genkai."

 **"Ah, Kit."** Kurama rumbled affectionately. **"You're still such a kid."** Naruto went to protest but a tail wrapped around him and placed him gently on the giant snout so red eyes could look at his host. **"The Uchiha have been long feared and recognized only for their Sharingan, but no one could deny their skills and** **genius** **because in order for Sharingan to be used-"**

"One must understand what he is seeing. So even Sharingan users need to train and study." Naruto recited the lecture Kurama had given him when he started the Academy.

 **"That's right."** The Kitsune approved, resisting to nod. **"Look, Naruto. You were gifted with a power not meant to be in your - Asura's - bloodline. No Uzumaki or Senju _ever_ had the Sharingan."** Naruto nodded, understanding what was being said as this isn't the first time they talked about the two brothers who have fought over the Ninshu. **"But it's a fact that you do. It's _yours_ to use. And if you don't learn to use it for things besides for sharper vision, immunity for genjutsu and to control Mokuton, you might just get in trouble one day."**

"But what else is there? I mean, besides copying jutsus." The Uzumaki questioned. Kurama never told him much about any special powers that come with his eyes except that they can control biju and he only knew that because it was a part of the story behind the reason as to why the biju was inside him in the first place.

 **"You _do_ realize that there's a pretty good damned reason why those eyes are feared so much, right?"** The Kyuubi asked sarcastically with an eye roll. Naruto glared but it looked more like a pout than a scowl on his face. Or in Kurama's eyes, anyway. **"Besides reading and copying jutsus, chakras and movements, the genjutsu resistance and the betterment in chakra control, the Sharingan also gives their users many new powers. Your perception is better, you can** _see_ **abnormal speeds, you learn faster, you remember better and then there are the jutsus. Sharingan is a useful tool in hand to hand combat. It allows the user a higher form of genjutsu. Ninjutsu is a piece of cake to learn or counter. Then there are the doujutsu only Sharingan can produce: Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi, Susanoo, Kamui, Kotoamatsukami, Izanagi, Izanami and many more. Not all can be used by every Sharingan user because they** **require** **to have** _two_ **Mangekyo Sharingan eyes. And that's not even mentioning coercion or the ability to manipulate chakra in a person's system. That's how they control us biju, as we are bodies of very condensed chakra."**

Naruto was gawking by the end of the speech and Kurama chuckled at his vessel's reaction. "Can I really do all that?"

The Kyuubi carefully shrugged. **"Probably.** _And_ **you won't have the nasty side effect of losing your eyesight if you continually and** **frequently** **use your Sharingan since you have somehow been born with the** _Eternal_ **Mangekyo. So there's really no worries in using it. Except maybe headaches."**

"I guess I see your point." The Uzumaki conceded with a sigh, plopping down to sit Indian style on the Kyuubi's snout. "But could you actually teach me all that? I mean, no offense, but you're not exactly an _expert_ in practice as you might be in theory."

Kurama glared at him but couldn't argue, as it was true. **"I'll be here to help you figure it out as best as I can, but before you can even get to that, you need to train in your _own_ chakra control."** The fox fixed a serious look onto his Jinchuuriki. Naruto stared back just as seriously. **"We'll need to sneak off to train if Kakashi doesn't get his hands out of his ass and do it."**

"He's injured and wiped out and you know it." The blond replied with a huff, defending his sensei. Although it was true that the silver haired man hadn't exactly been the teacher of the year, they were also his first genin team. He probably didn't even know what to do with a bunch of kids. For a second, he wondered if Kakashi even knew how to teach them things other than about shinobi who abandon their comrades being worse than scum. "Besides, after we were almost killed, maybe he'll actually teach us something?"

 **"If you say so, Kit. If you say so."** The Kitsune said in a not so convinced voice but continued before the boy could protest. **"But enough talk. You need your rest, too. _Proper_ rest."**

"Hai, hai." As if on cue, a yawn escaped the orange loving blond and Naruto allowed Kurama's tail to return him to his previous place on his shoulder. Naruto was already half asleep as he snuggled closer into the heated fur, even as Kurama curled up more into himself to protect his host from view. The blond sighed in contentment as the warmth surrounded him, both in the real world and in his mind space as the two people he trusted the most wrapped themselves around him protectively.

Naruto fell asleep with his forehead pressed against Sasuke's chest with the raven's arms around him while Kurama kept him warm with his fiery fur and warm breath.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hidden Genes**

 **Summary:** **There is a type of jutsu only one shinobi could use,the Shodaime became famous for it being impossible for anyone who doesn't have his DNA, and even then it was rare. Sharingan is an Uchiha doujutsu,so no one can have it unless an eye is** **given** **, so why does the Kyuubi vessel have both?Why does he move like the Yondaime?**

Kakashi woke up two days later to the sound of Tsunami changing the sheets and the water bowl they had used to wet and wring out the towels they placed on Kakashi's forehead while fighting down his fever. He was not at all pleased to learn he passed out and woke up only now while his students had to carry him for a while and to continue the mission without him there to look after them. According to the woman, they were healing well and were actually quite fine, all things considered.

He still didn't like it that they had seen him so weak, so the Copy Ninja ignored his host's demands he stays in bed until he returns to full health and made his way towards where he could hear Sasuke and Naruto bickering and Sakura yelling at them (read Naruto) to stop it. A typical thing to see. In the few weeks he spent with these three, he learned that Sasuke and Naruto had a strange relationship. They would yell and insult each other while still looking after each other as if they were dependent on each other to survive. Kakashi had never seen something so strange.

When he entered the room the kids were in, he was surprised to see Naruto in an apron, seemingly playing keep away from Sakura with what looked like a pot of miso soup to go with the rice he had prepared, the pink haired girl insisting on cooking for her precious Sasuke-kun and Naruto insisting that he didn't want to get poisoned by her lack of cooking skills. Sasuke was casually sharpening a kunai from his set as he watched them while Tazuna and what must have been his grandson watching on in interest and various degrees of shock as the two genin fought. Tsunami came in after him and chuckled at the scene.

"Naruto-kun had been kind enough to offer up his cooking skills and father said he was really good, but it would seem he declined Sakura-san's help and she ... didn't take it well."

The blond's head snapped up when he felt his sensei and a grin spread across scarred cheeks. "Ohayo, Kakashi-sensei! How are you feeling?" The other two genin looked over to their sensei and nodded at him before Sasuke turned back to his sharpening and entertainment. Sakura, however, abandoned her pursuit of the dish and just sat down next to Sasuke, a blush on her cheeks.

Kakashi smiled at his youngest student and nodded back his greeting to his other students while ruffling the blond licks of the Kyuubi vessel. "I am feeling better, but I fear I will still be out of commission for a few more days."

"You shouldn't use the Sharingan so much, since you don't have the Uchiha body needed to sustain it without tiring yourself out." The last Konoha loyal Uchiha said scoldingly as he glared at his sensei. "We could have been attacked and killed."

Kakashi felt throughly chastised and rubbed the back of his head in a very sheepish manner. "Right. Sorry. But I had wanted to end it as soon as possible and not drag it out. I feared he might have an accomplice."

"And he does." The bright boy said seriously, his grin gone. "I could still feel Zabuza clearly when that other ninja came and took him. He was alive, of that I am sure."

"Naruto, it might just be like with body heat. The body doesn't turn cold immediately." Sakura wisely pointed out and usually, Sasuke would agree with her, but he knew Naruto's extremely strong sensory skills come from the Kyuubi. He doubted it that they got it wrong.

"Could be, but that boy _was_ acting strange." Kakashi said as Naruto and Tsunami helped him sit down at the dinning table. He nodded at Tazuna and waved at the boy, but the boy just frowned at him and looked away. If he were any better at concealing his emotions, such behavior would have labeled him a spoiled Uchiha brat. Tazuna grinned a small grin as his greeting while Naruto and Tsunami started setting the table. "For one, he should have started destroying the corpse right in the place Zabuza died, not take him away somewhere to do it. If Zabuza was from a clan with a Kekkei Genkai, it would be understandable. It would mean it was either ordered that way or the ninja was not loyal to his village and wanted additional power. But Zabuza, while skilled, was an ordinary ninja. He should have been immediately disposed of."

"So they're working together," Sasuke concluded with a hard look in his eyes. "And they'll be coming back, without a doubt." Kakashi nodded.

"Yes, which is why I'm going to train you three." Naruto whooped in joy at this while the boy frowned.

"What's the point? You're just gonna die anyway." They all looked at the cynical little boy with bemused expressions. He was glaring at them, Naruto more specifically, apparently somehow offended by his easy going attitude or something. The blond looked affronted by the glare. "What's the point of training and practicing if you're just going to die?"

"Maybe because you don't _want_ to die?" The whiskered tween said a bit snappily with sarcasm dripping from every word. "We train to get stronger so we don't die young. We train so we can fight for things we believe in. We train to protect those we consider important. We train because we're ninjas and our village and our comrades are important to us."

"And that's sufficient enough for dying? Your village, your pride, your beliefs?" The boy insisted. "Don't be ridiculous! You're all fighting for glory! You only want to be called heroes!" The kid stood up and glared at the blue eyes ninja. Naruto's own eyes narrowed dangerously, close to turning red, either from the Sharingan or from dragging out Kurama's chakra. Either was likely to happen when Naruto got pissed. Kurama said it was normal for it to happen when someone gets emotional and joked that if Naruto ever becomes one overly happy ninja, tree sprouts and bright, colorful flours will grow wherever he goes. Naruto found no humor in this. "But you're not heroes! You never met a hero! You all have your stupid ninja powers that allow you to protect yourselves! Where would a hero be needed among you ninja? You'd probably chase him away!"

"Inari, that's enough!" Tsunami snapped at her son, but Inari was nowhere near done.

"A hero is a person who dies for their village, for the people who can't defend themselves! Not for ideals or missions or money or glory!" He pointed a finger at the blond, angry that Naruto's signs of rage had disappeared and the whiskered face was blank. He wanted a reaction. He wanted the older boy to feel ashamed. He wanted these ninja to see what a _real_ hero was. "You ninja are only mercenaries. You have no heroes."

Not a second later, a loud smack of skin against skin could be heard echoing throughout the small room. Inari's head had snapped to the side from the force of the slap, his mother was holding her mouth with her hand in shock while Tazuna had gone slack jawed. Sasuke's and Kakashi's eyes were wide and Sakura was openly gawking at her orange clad teammate. Inari recovered from the slap and looked back up at the youngest ninja present, gaping at him as that until recently smiling face contorted in rage, looking a bit beastly. The boy stepped back when Naruto straightened up, a glare still firmly on his face.

"We know of heroes. We know of those who gave up everything for people who were innocent in wars and all our affairs. We know of heroes who spent their lives protecting those people we call civilians. We _know_. You don't know of a hero willing enough to make the ultimate sacrifice just as he was starting his own family. A father and mother willingly sealing a monster in their child ... Do _you_ know of such heroes? Heroes who risked being hated by their own kid?" The entire room was staring at him in shock. Hell, Kakashi had joined in on the gaping! "No, no you don't."

And with that, Naruto stormed right out of the house, not caring if he appeared childish or not. Inari had touched a nerve, to say the least. Both his parents had died on the night he was born in a desperate attempt to save Konoha and its people. What did Inari know to dare and say ninja couldn't be heroes and that they only fought for trivial things? It just left him in an extremely bad mood and an angry Jinchuuriki was a restless one. So he went as deep into the woods as he could and found a small clearing before he knelt down and placed his hands in a now familiar motion. He needed to use up some of the energy that he got from his anger. Adrenaline was really useful in a fight but not outside of the battlefield, since Naruto always had to get rid of that extra boost adrenaline provided. And he found that the best way to do that was by growing things.

Naruto closed his eyes and when he opened them again, they were the blood red of the Sharingan with three tomoe and a split pupil in the center. Focusing his power, the blond allowed his chakra to pour into the ground and he could hear the earth beneath him shifting as roots started taking hold for the plants to grow. Soon, a beautiful white carmichaelii rose from the ground, the bud quickly opening and greeting the sun. It was soon followed by the purple japonicum and the orange amurensis and then some herbs that could be used for medicine and so on until the entire clearing was filled with beautifully smelling flowers, most of which shouldn't be blooming this close to winter. By the time Naruto felt reasonably calm, he figured that the pleasant scent could be smelled all the way back in the village.

 _'Well, at least they'll have something out of this,'_ he mused as he looked around the clearing. Forest animals had quickly rushed over to investigate and some stray butterflies that still flew until their last breath started exploring each flower. A smile slid across the tanned cheeks and he fell backwards into the flowers, startling a rabbit that had been munching on a flower behind him. He laughed as the furry animal then had the courage to jump onto his stomach and start licking his neck with its tiny tongue. It then focused on munching on his overalls, thinking that the orange material might be the orange carrots it rarely got to eat. Naruto sat up, pushing the rabbit into his lap as he took out a few seeds from his pouch and threw them at the ground. He focused his chakra into them and a few seconds later, with a flash of red eyes, a small bush appeared. Naruto quickly dug out the roots and lo and behold some of the most beautiful carrots the poor bunny has ever seen were presented to it. The Jinchuuriki laughed at the enthusiastic nibbling the animal gave to its new treat.

 _Sometimes you're really strange, kit._ His inhabitant stated, probably with a shake of his head, as they watched the cute forest creature eat. **_You could be doing so much more with these powers, yet you settle with feeding forest animals._**

 _'Well, I've got to start somewhere, right?'_ The blond thought back teasingly. But then his smile slipped off of his face. _'I wonder what happened to that kid to be so cynical, though. He couldn't have had a worse childhood than me.'_

 ** _That is physically impossible._ **The Kyuubi stated dryly. _**By the way, that was stupid.**_ Naruto cringed. _**You'll no doubt have a lot of explaining to do, and not just to Kakashi. The Uchiha brat will want to know, too, no doubt.**_

 _'Wonderful,'_ he thought sarcastically, flopping back onto his soft flowerbed. He stared up at the sky visible through the small crack in the trees and enjoyed the forest, something he could never quite do back in Konoha for fear that someone might come along and try to kill him. Funny how he felt more relaxed out of the supposed safety of his home village, unlike any other normal person. But, then again, no one here knew he housed Kurama so they would only attack him if he was a threat or they were particularly blood thirsty. If that were the case, they had better not blame him for retaliating. Even he had his limits. _'So what do you think happened to that kid to be a Sasuke-jerk in training?'_

Kurama snorted. **_I don't have a clue, Naruto, and quite frankly, I don't care. The kid's got a bad attitude he's gotta fix or he's gonna remain alone for the rest of his life._**

''Maybe some tragedy struck his family and he's blaming ninjas on it?'' The blond mused, watching a pair of birds flutter about overhead before landing in one of the trees. He heard excited yipping and looked to his left, where a pair of foxes were rolling around in the flower and he cracked up laughing, imagining his inhabitant doing the same. _'Want me to grow you some flowers in there to roll around in?'_ He thought teasingly, getting an embarrassed and annoyed growl in response. He chuckled a few more times before closing his eyes.

Before he knew it, he had drifted off into a deep sleep, always feeling comfortable for such a feat since he knew Kurama would watch out for him when he rested. Kurama sighed tiredly but settled himself to be fully alert in case some danger approached. An hour later, though, he allowed a certain someone to approach the blond without waking his host up. This person was far from a threat.

Sasuke frowned down at his teammate in annoyance. He nudged his side with his foot, getting some mumbled response as a reply, something about a thing called ninshou, but he continued sleeping peacefully. The Uchiha just arched his eyebrow before seriously hitting Naruto with the point of his foot. Naruto woke up with a yelp and glared up at his friend when he realized what had happened. ''SASUKE, WHAT THE FUCK!?''

''Get up, dobe. Kakashi-sense's going to show us some new trick.''


	17. Chapter 17

**Hidden Genes**

 **Summary:** **There is a type of jutsu only one shinobi could use,the Shodaime became famous for it being impossible for anyone who doesn't have his DNA, and even then it was rare. Sharingan is an Uchiha doujutsu,so no one can have it unless an eye is** **given** **, so why does the Kyuubi vessel have both?Why does he move like the Yondaime?**

They soon found themselves in another, bigger clearing with trees surrounding them, hiding them from prying eyes and allowing them some peace and quiet for training. Kakashi was waiting for them with Sakura, the man walking with the help of his crutches and looking downright exhausted to even be standing. Naruto did a quick sensory scan of the area and was relieved that there was no one else but them for miles. They'll at least be safe here, if only for a while. You never know when someone will walk by in the woods.

''Today, you will be learning to better your chakra control.'' Naruto perked up at this and even Kurama's ears jerked up when they hear these words. This was perfect! This was just what the blond needed to work on! It couldn't have ended up better if they had planned it! ''The exercise is to climb these trees without the use of your hands.''

''Then how are we to climb them?'' Sakura asked confusedly and Kakashi chuckled.

''Why, by using your chakra of course!'' When he got mostly blank stares from the genin, Kakashi sighed. ''Here, I'll show you. Concentrate on my feet.'' The three genin looked at said sandle clad feet and waited. Kakashi put his hands together and channeled some chakra down to the soles of his feet until it was visible, making the kids gasp. Not waiting for them to make some comment, Kakashi walked over to a tree and climbed up with ease, one step at a time. By the time he was standing upside down on one of the branches, the genin had recovered from their shock and were waiting for instructions. "Concentrate on putting chakra into your feet, think of it as water that goes from your core to your legs until it spreads under your feet. I suggest, as you're beginners, that you take a running leap. It will be easier that way."

The genin nodded, took a few deep breaths and put their hands together. Naruto was surprised at the ease with which he molded chakra in his feet but then tried to force down the instinct to use Kurama's chakra as well. They really didn't need for Kakashi to start asking questions about why Naruto could use red chakra instead of the normal blue one. Naruto was already going to be interrogated about his father by the jonin anyway, so why ad more to it? When they felt they were ready, the three gennin took off and towards the tree.

Sasuke's first try got him halfway up to the first branch of the tree before he was ejected from the bark because he channeled too much chakra. He quickly marked his spot and landed down on one knee beside the base of the tree. To his surprise, Naruto was there, too, having gotten only two steps on the tree before falling down and clutching his head. He had been so concentrated on not summoning up Kurama's chakra that he had ended up using too little of his own and fell down almost instantly. This was way too embarrassing to him.

"Hey guys! This is easy!" Both boys looked up to see Sakura sitting on the first branch of her tree, waving at them happily.

"Oh? It would seem Sakura has the best chakra control. As expected from Iruka's student." Kakashi's eye curled up in a smile. "You two ought to do better or Sakura will leave you behind in the dust." The two boys exchanged a look before getting up to their feet and stepping away from the trees. They put their hands together again and started molding chakra. Meanwhile, Sakura was resisting the urge to try and pummel her sensei's face in, as she now feared her precious Sasuke-kun hated her because he hadn't praised her for her success. She didn't want to seem like a show off in front of her love interest.

The second time they ran up the tree, Sasuke managed to get two more steps over his last mark while Naruto found himself ricocheting off the tree and through the forest, far away from his teammates. Thinking fast, Naruto activated both of his Kekkei Genkai and grew a thick but soft bush to catch him like a baseball glove would a baseball. The blond sighed in relief when he didn't break anything and had to listen to Kurama scolding him while he walked back to where his team was. Sasuke and Sakura immediately came down from the trees they were climbing and started fussing over him despite the biggest wound he had being the one to his pride. Jeeze, no wonder he couldn't use Mokuto without his Sharingan. But he guessed that was okay, as long as he didn't have trouble with his other techniques without the Sharingan. He had a theory that he even had the Sharingan at all to balance his Mokuton and Kurama's chakra inside of him. But he needs to learn techniques without it, too. And the first step to that end was learning some decent chakra control.

 _You drew on my power, Kit. You need to concentrate on your own and only add a little bit of mine if it's needed._ Kurama told him as he prepared to mold chakra again. The other two genin saw that he will be fine and continued their own training, leaving Naruto to his own devices. Kakashi carefully observed how they were doing from his perch. _**You know how much it** **amplifies** **everything.**_

 _'I know, I know, dattebayo.'_ Naruto thought back irritably. He just needed a _little_ of Kurama's chakra to punch through a tree. He had to be careful to not use much chakra in this exercise either. But it was hard separating your chakra from the chakra of the being that has been living within you for the past twelve years of your life, which _is_ your whole life, _especially_ since eight of those twelve years were spent mixing your chakras together.

But Naruto was nothing if not persistent and stubborn. His third try sent him flying back again, but only after he'd reached the hight of Sasuke's first mark. Thankfully, he wasn't flung halfway through the forest this time, but unfortunately, he'd stopped only because he hit a weak tree. It had been painful. When he tried the fourth time, he got to the first branch before he was flung back, but this time he didn't fly far from the clearing. On his tenth try, which was close to the half point of the middle of the tree, he was thrust back like Sasuke had been on the first try. By this point, Sakura was exhausted and lying on the ground, panting and spent and Kakashi had climbed back down from his perch. Sasuke was only a foot higher than Naruto but he was exhausted, too, so Kakashi called it a day and they went back to Tazuna's hut, where Tsunami was waiting with dinner.

There, they dealt with their exhaustion very differently. Sakura was so tired she barely managed to finish half of her meal before she fell asleep at the table. Sasuke and Naruto ate so much they almost puked it all out, but they remained awake. They then helped Sakura and Kakashi to their rooms before Sasuke also turned in for the night while Naruto helped Tsunami to clean up. Not long after that, everyone went to sleep but the Jinchuuriki.

In truth, Naruto was so pumped up from the exhausting training that he snuck out of the house and took off into the forest. He found the little clearing he had been in that morning and allowed his eyes to bleed red and for the Sharingan to activate. He then made a hundred clones of himself and started fighting them all. He would hit one and get hit by another and so on until he was sure he had enough bruises to last him a lifetime. By the time he finished with the last clone, it was midnight and Naruto reluctantly returned to the hut. He'll have more training in the morning, anyway.

And he was right. Kakashi woke them up at seven and they ate a light breakfast before they were back to the tree climbing again. Around noon, the silver haired man deemed Sakura had mastered tree climbing with chakra suction and she went with him to get the two boys some lunch. By the time Naruto and Sasuke came back at sunset, they each had only one fourth of the tree left to climb, much to Sakura's amazement. Kakashi commended them on their progress seconds before the two boys dove for the food. This time, Sakura was more than rested enough to snap at them for eating like pigs and yell some more when they ended up puking it all on the floor. Tsunami said she didn't mind but Sakura was worried and annoyed anyway.

That night, Naruto spent half of it in his head, meditating with Kurama. The kitaune told him it was also a form of training to get in touch with your innermost chakra and the two of them have been doing so until Sasuke rolled over and slung an arm over Naruto's waist. Startled, Naruto almost released all that gathered chakra out in the open had it not been for Kurama. Seriously, had the Kyuubi not been as quick as he was, Tazuna's house would have been blown sky high. The rest of the night, the gathered chakra bothered Naruto like a stomach ache, which was why he was so hyped up to start training the next morning, even running out of the house without breakfast. Sasuke, naturally, followed after him an hour later, only to find that a girlish looking boy was talking with Naruto. He had to quell his jealousy before he set the ... flowery clearing ... ablaze? _'Okay, just what the hell?! Flowers?! This place had no flowers yesterday! If Sakura or Kakashi come by, how does that moron expect to explain this!?'_

For his part, Naruto had made the most of his free hour of training. First off, he had made a hundred clones and dispersed them throughout the forest. He then proceeded to make them climb trees like he was and he was now pretty much even with Sasuke. He then finally sat down on the ground, dispersed most of the clones and allowed most of the leftover gathered chakra out in the form of Mokuton. He heard trees growing at the places of the leftover clones and the clearing around him soon became as colorful as the other one, so he quickly drew the power back. Unfortunately, that had an interesting side effect. In other words, such a backwards rush of chakra knocked him out.

He then found himself being roused by a girly looking person only for his senses to tell him it was actually a boy a few years older than himself. The boy's name was Haku and he had been gathering herbs for a sick important person. Haku then proceeded asking Naruto if he himself had a person he would do anything for and Naruto flushed, thinking of Sas-

Haku more than understood his blushing state and continued to tease him about it. Naruto felt like he may have just made a friend when it finally registered. The cold feeling, the tint of ice he felt from the older boy, from his _trained_ chakra system ... But no, that couldn't be! There's no way someone as sweet as Haku could ... but it was. Naruto's senses were never wrong. They weren't wrong with the Demon Brothers, they weren't wrong with Zabuza, they weren't wrong with Kakashi and they sure as hell weren't wrong now.

Which meant only one thing.

Haku was the boy who helped Zabuza.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hidden Genes**

 **Summary:** **There is a type of jutsu only one shinobi could use,the Shodaime became famous for it being impossible for anyone who doesn't have his DNA, and even then it was rare. Sharingan is an Uchiha doujutsu,so no one can have it unless an eye is** **given** **, so why does the Kyuubi vessel have both?Why does he move like the Yondaime?**

"Are you absolutely certain of this, Naruto?" Kakashi asked that evening when the two boys finally came back to Tazuna's home from their training. They had both managed to climb to the very top of the trees and at the exact same time, but they were pretty beat up and spent after all that training. Still, Naruto knew that he could be on his death bed and his senses would still unfailingly detect a chakra signature he had felt before, especially if it was as strange as Haku's. The boy felt ice cold to his senses and Kurama had warned him it might be a form of Kekkei Genkai like his Mokuton.

But it would seem even Kakashi was skeptical about this, despite having been victim of Naruto's strong senses himself. Naruto mused it had more to do with disbelief that an enemy would come this close more than anything else. Had Haku gone just a little further from the clearing they were using for training at the moment, he would have been within reach of Tazuna and his family's home. Their client had been put in direct danger and only Naruto had been aware of it. They were just lucky that Tazuna had spent his day until sunset with Sakura, working on the bridge.

The blond nodded his head gravely. "I couldn't mistake that chakra signature if I wanted to. The chakra ... it felt so cold. It was like ice was put on my senses." The youngest ninja in the group shuddered at the memory. "I can't forget that sensation so easily."

"Can you really identify people by these ... chakra signatures?" Tazuna asked, waving his hand around as he tried to articulate his question. "And how accurate can this identification be?"

"When Zabuza infiltrated the swastika formation, I knew it was him before he even fully settled between us, which is why I stabbed him without a second thought." The Jinchuuriki replied. "If I couldn't identify people by their chakra, we'd be dead right now." _'Not to mention_ I'd _be dead_ years _ago.'_

"He _does_ have a point." Sasuke pointed out as he sat with his back straight and his arms crossed over his chest. "His senses haven't failed us yet. Do we really need to question them now?"

"No, you're right, Sasuke. We were blessed with a Sensory type in our Team and we need to rely on him." Kakashi said with a shake of his head. "So this boy, Haku ... was he strong? Can you tell the level of chakra he possesses?"

Naruto thought about it for a long moment before nodding. "I can even do you one better. I know which level he is."

"Do tell." The jonin urged as they all leaned in closer to the blue eyed blond. As soon as Sasuke and Naruto returned from the forest, Tsunami had tried to get them to sit down and eat but Naruto refused until he told everyone what he had sensed. Sasuke, of course, knew and had once again marveled at Naruto's acting skills. Even after he had realized Haku was the enemy, he never did anything that might give it away. Haku was as oblivious to Naruto's mask as everyone else was. It would seem that, so far, only Kakashi, Sasuke, Iruka and the Hokage saw Naruto as who and what he really was and even that was only in fragments.

"His chakra reserves are smaller than Zabuza's but slightly bigger than Sasuke's and he's trained to the chuunin level." Naruto explained after a moment spent thinking and judging the levels of chakra and everything else he had sensed on Haku. "However, the feeling of his chakra ... isn't normal. I'd guess he has some special ability or something. I really can't tell for sure, but it's ... different."

"Different how?" Asked the jonin warily. If they had someone with special chakra as an opponent, he must be ready for it.

"Like Sasuke's chakra is different from yours or Sakura's." The Jinchuuriki said, trying to explain. "That kind of different. A Kekkei Genkai."

Kakashi grunted as he realized his fears were revealed to be true. "I see. We've got a problem, is that's the case."

"Don't I know it, dattebayo," the blond replied, looking down at his hands. He couldn't feel his own chakra, so he couldn't tell if his chakra felt like the forest or not, but Haku's was cold. He'd never felt a cold chakra before. His Sharingan allowed him to see chakra and all but he'd not dared use it when in Haku's presence. Those eyes had stared at him as though just waiting for something that would justify an attack.

"We'll need to be more careful. No more separating." Kakashi concluded, nodding his head at his decision. "Not even pairs. We stay as a unit. Now rest up. We're going with Tazuna-san tomorrow morning to the bridge." With that, the adult ninja got up and left the room, going to no doubt somehow get back to his feet without the use of crutches. The genin stared after him even as Tsunami put food in front of the two boys and Tazuna went up to Inari's room. Tsunami stayed long enough to make sure they didn't need anything else before going to bed herself.

Naruto stared after them all. "What's up with them?"

"They don't have it easy, dobe." Sasuke replied, taking some of the porridge provided for them and putting it into his mouth. "Gato executed Inari's father not so long ago in front of the whole village and they are all still mourning. He was the village's hero. People looked up to him, especially Inari. After his death, people stopped believing in heroes here. Inari especially hated heroes. They fell into a collective depression, no hopes, no dreams. The bridge they are building is their first ray of hope for a few years now."

"Not only that," Sakura added when the genius was finished and went back to his meal. "But their economy is completely under Gato's thumb. I just walked through the streets. You wouldn't believe how many hungry kids are running around, starving to death be they orphan or not." The pink haired girl looked guiltily to where she had eaten a whole loaf of bread by herself for dinner. "Gato makes them work till they collapse and gives them the bare minimum. And the soil isn't the best to begin with. What little vegetables they _do_ make is barely enough to feed anyone. Since Gato controls their economy because he practically owns the harbor, they have to pay taxes they can't afford. What little money or food they make is gone within a few days no matter how well they preserve it. Fishing is also something they have to pay a tax for. That Gato is ruining this beautiful country."

Naruto frowned as he heard all of this. A killed hero and death and taxes. But their agriculture problems ...

 _Kit, I know you want to help and all, but you could get_ **caught** _! Do you_ **realize** _that not only will they know you have Mokuton, but also_ **Sharingan** _. That's something you've been trying to avoid even more than your own heritage._ Kurama warned from inside his cage but he already knew it was futile. Once Naruto got something into his head, there was no hope of ever discouraging him from doing it, especially as it had something to do with helping others. No one ever helped Naruto, so Naruto helped everyone to make sure no one found themselves in the same situation as he had been in his whole life.

 _'It'll be fine, dattebayo!'_ Naruto sent back with an inward grin. Kurama sighed as Naruto continued acting like an idiot even while he was thinking up ways to help the little village.

That night, when everyone was asleep and not suspecting a thing, an awfully subtle shadow made its way to the fields.

00000

Tazuna was woken up at four in the morning by a banging on his door and two villagers he was familiar with calling his name excitedly. "Tazuna! You have to see this, Tazuna!"

"It's a miracle!" They yelled as the old man opened his door, the rest of the occupants of the house right behind him, rubbing the sleep from their eyes or hidding yawns behind their hands.

"What's all the racket this early in the morning?" Tazuna asked with a big yawn he didn't bother smothering. The ninja were definitely a bit more alert but Sakura looked ready to fall back to sleep on her feet and Sasuke had a scary scowl stuck on his face. Naruto just kept trying to rub sleep from his eyes while Kakashi looked weary.

"Tazuna, you just _have_ to see this!" One said excitedly.

"You won't believe us if we told you!" Another called, already turning around, ready to run off.

"I saw it with my own eyes and I _still_ don't believe it." The third said with wonder. Tazuna exchanged a look with his daughter and Kakashi before the whole group followed the excited villagers.

"We woke up and just went to the fields, to work like we do every day, only today we got a super surprise!" The first explained and hastened his stride, excitement and amazement giving a spring to his step. "You know how bad our land here is for crops, right?" The other villagers all nodded while the Konoha ninja kept quiet. "Well, we expected a particularly bad harvest this year, but look at this!"

When they finally arrived at the fields, Tazuna and Tsunami nearly cried as they saw it all. The rice fields were full of healthy rice that was already hastily being tended to. The vegetables were being plucked, the seeds taken out and stored away for the next season. All in all, it was a dream harvest. A man carrying a big crate of apples passed them and grinned at the gathered group.

"Tazuna! It would seem your bridge brought us much luck! There's more than enough to feed us all twice over and still be left enough for trade! We're saved!" And then he went on his merry way, whistling a tune to himself.

"We must truly be lucky." One of the farmers that had come to fetch them said as a tear slid down his face. "With us already having paid our taxes two days ago, this food is all for us. Finally, some light has shined upon us." He turned and smiled at the bridge builder. "Thank you, Tazuna. For not letting us give up hope. Thank you."

Tears were streaming down Tazuna's cheeks, too, watching the hope of the village returning. All they've been through, all that they have _lost_ ... it wasn't for nothing. Their suffering has finally lessened. By some miracle, they will be fine. And once the bridge was done ... Tazuna took his silently crying daughter into his arms and held her close while ruffling Inari's hair while looking on at the fields with hope.

Said boy was looking elsewhere, though. He was watching the blue eyes of the blond ninja sparkle even as tired sighs and yawns left his mouth or as he rested against the slightly older genin. He watched as Sasuke studied the fields and the bags forming under his teammates eyes before he started scolding Naruto, to which the blond ninja paid no mind other than snuggling closer. The Uchiha finally stopped his scowling and lecturing before wrapping an arm around the Jinchuuriki, mumbling something into the sunny locks of hair so no one could see or hear before turning back around and guiding the half asleep boy back to the cottage. All the while, Inari watched them go.

Naruto was tired. Sasuke had scolded Naruto about something, something he did only when the blond did things hazardous to his wellbeing. The fields looked 100% healthy today while just yesterday, not even a starving man would call their crops beautiful. They looked perfect now and Naruto was exhausted. Naruto was a ninja. Ninja could do crazy things with their abbilities.

Thus, Inari concluded, Naruto must have done something.

Inari will have to study him a bit better in the future if he wanted to know how and why he did this.

It would seem there was more to Naruto than met the eye.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hidden Genes**

 **Summary:** **There is a type of jutsu only one shinobi could use,the Shodaime became famous for it being impossible for anyone who doesn't have his DNA, and even then it was rare. Sharingan is an Uchiha doujutsu,so no one can have it unless an eye is** **given** **, so why does the Kyuubi vessel have both?Why does he move like the Yondaime?**

Inari never did get much of a chance to study the blond ninja. Whatever Naruto did, not even his teammates could discern but Sasuke seemed to have realized what had happened and was keeping a firm eye on the blond. And that very same day, all four of his grandfather's ninja escorts followed him to the bridge to protect him, so Inari couldn't go with them unless he wanted to seem suspicious. That lessened his time around the older kids but only succeeded in making him more curious about what the blond could have possibly done to their crops to give such a beautiful harvest.

Speaking of the Land of the Wave's agriculture, it was only getting better and better by the day. Even though there had been a harvest not so long ago, new buds were already forming everywhere, the plants getting ready for another round against the odds of nature. Naruto was very proud of his achievements, seeing as these were _his_ seeds. It were the seeds from his plants back home and they were more than adapted to giving out products despite it not being their season. It had been risky to go out at night and get these seeds planted, as there was a night shift guard, but Naruto wasn't one of the best ninja in sneaking around for nothing. After many years of evading all those people who wanted to kill or seriously harm him at the very least, he was an expert. It proved as useful ninja training and Naruto was now certain he could probably sneak into a giant animal's mouth without it ever noticing. He once nearly had to, too, when some of the ANBU chased him into the area known as the Forest of Death. That place left him with nightmares for three months after that.

Speaking of nightmares and the such, Sasuke's been having a few as of late. Naruto had to wake his friend up more than once in the past few days because he was trashing around in his sleep, mumbling things under his breath with increasing volume. Knowing Sasuke as he did, Naruto knew he'd hate it if everyone else heard so he always woke up the slightly older boy before his mumblings could escalate to shouting. He knew Kakashi probably heard them but he was grateful to the scarecrow for not saying anything or revealing to them that he was indeed awake and had heard everything. Naruto was sure Sasuke also knew of this, but the older genin said nothing so Naruto never brought it up, either. However, after such nights, Naruto let Sasuke fuss over him more than he'd usually do, since he knew Sasuke was just looking for an escape from his nightmares or was trying to reassure himself that at least Naruto didn't share his clan's fate. Seeing Kakashi's Sharingan must have brought on the memories of the massacre.

That actually made Naruto pause most days when he was watching over Tazuna from the top of one of the bridge's columns. If he was honest, the Uchiha massacre made no sense to him what so ever. He knew it wasn't really any of his business, so he never mentioned it to Sasuke, but Itachi didn't seem like that type of person to him in the least. Naruto knew he had actually only once or twice talked with the older of the Uchiha brothers, but he knew enough from those brief conversations that Itachi couldn't just ... snap like that. The massacre really made _no sense_. Itachi was the most stable person Naruto knew, also the most peaceful, too, despite being in the ANBU. It wasn't for some seemingly easy to understand or point out reason that he had killed his clan. It didn't seem like something a person as complicated as Itachi would do.

But Naruto never dared to point this out to anyone, even the Hokage, over the years. Sasuke would probably hate him, no matter at which age he even _suggested_ this theory to the slightly older boy. And Kakashi would probably be pretty hurt if Naruto were to suddenly bring up his once friend and teammate ...

Speaking of the silver haired jonin, he's been trying to catch Naruto to discuss his father and the jonin's sensei, but ever since the news of Haku's reappearance so close to Tazuna's house had surfaced, things had gotten far busier than they had any right to be. Kakashi had given them each a jutsu to learn until they perfected it and he was hoping they'd master it enough for it to be useful for when Zabuza and Haku finally do attack again. It was good for them to get more training and learn new skills, but there was such a thing as _enough_ and _overkill_ that Kakashi had apparently forgotten all about. Still, they learned quite a few useful jutsus.

Naruto kind of wished it were at least things he didn't already know how to do. Seriously, he knew Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (something he learned shortly after learning Kage Bunshin no Jutsu), summoning weapons and Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu, they were things he knew how to do since he was a kid. He just pretended to stumble a bit in the learning process so the others wouldn't get suspicious, but this now gave him a great excuse to use more jutsus when they fight someone the next time. Sasuke made Kakashi teach him Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu but Sakura kept to the easier things to learn, such as chain reaction traps. Naruto didn't know what was wrong with that girl. They were fighting for their lives here! She must be seriously dense if she didn't figure out she could die here. Zabuza and Haku won't be hesitating to kill her if she doesn't give it her all. Hadn't she realized that after Zabuza almost killed them?

"Oi, dobe!" He was broken out of his musings when he heard Sasuke calling him with the annoying nickname/insult so he looked down from his perch on the pillars of the bridge. "We're leaving. Get down from there, you idiot."

Naruto rolled his eyes at his friend but complied none the less, landing right in front of the older boy with ease born from his many escapades over the rooftops of Konoha and his runs through the woods. "Jeez, teme, you don't have to _yell_." The blond pouted just to get a reaction out of the older boy but the Uchiha only snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Let's just go. I'm actually rather tired." And Naruto could see that indeed he was. There were dark bags under the paler boy's eyes, showing just how much the disturbance of his sleep was affecting him. He didn't look very Uchiha-like, as his father used to call it. Sasuke wondered if being an Uchiha meant one had to _be_ perfect or _appear to be_ perfect? Neither seemed all that plausible.

"Why don't you take some pills or something before sleep?" The Jinchuuriki already knew the answer. No shinobi wanted to be put under sedatives, as they greatly dulled the senses and messed with chakra control _spectacularly_. Pain or sleeping drugs were reserved for hospitals within a shinobi's home village or for extreme situations where they would not be able to bear the pain or when they are too strung up to fall asleep despite the lack of those levels of danger that would be fatal to fall asleep in. "Or milk. Milk is good."

"Milk can't help me sleep." The older boy replied wearily as they made their way to Kakashi, Sakura and Tazuna. "Believe me, I know." Naruto winced at the implications of what that meant and paused to think about it. He tilted his head to the side as something occurred to him.

"What about sweet smelling salts?" The blond asked of the Uchiha, who gave him a confused glance. "Well, like there are salts that _wake_ people from unconsciousness, there are salts that help people fall asleep, too, without dulling the senses. You won't even be in too deep a sleep to not sense an approaching chakra signature nor will your mind be muddled so you can't discern if they're an enemy or an ally. I know as I use them every once in a while, too."

"At _your_ house?" Sasuke asked, perplexed, as he _knew_ that Naruto's home within that big tree was more than well hidden. "No offense, but it's not as if you get much visitors."

The whisker scarred boy shot him a rather wild looking grin. "True, but I do get _... guests_ of a different kind." The raven just arched a questioning eyebrow, asking his companion to elaborate. "Let's just say that, most of the times when there was an intruder on Konoha territory, they didn't make it past the woods."

Black eyes shot comically wide at that. "Are you saying you-"

"Set the traps throughout the woods when enemy ninja moved through the forest at night in hopefully secret attacks or infiltrations to Konoha? Yes, I _am_ saying that, teme." The Kyuubi vessel grinned mischievously at his friend. "Don't go spreading it around, okay?"

"You, Naruto, are an utter _idiot_." The Uchiha hissed angrily in his ear. "You could have killed yourself if you were caught!"

Naruto sent him a dry look. "I stayed within my home and activated the traps with _you-know-what_ by sensing them from afar and just letting trees and tree roots do the job for me."

"They could have _sensed_ you out-"

"What are you two talking about?" Sakura asked brightly when they were close enough to the group. Naruto sent Sasuke a brief warning glare that told him to shut it, which the older boy returned with one of his own that promised this conversation wasn't over. All the while, Kakashi observed this silent interaction with acute interest.

"Nothing," Naruto hastily, giving her a blinding smile. "Ne, Sakura-chan, come on a date with me, ne?" The pink haired girl stuck up her nose and glared at her younger teammate.

"No."

Naruto pretended to grumble and to glower at Sasuke so convincingly that anyone who _didn't_ know that the two boys liked to cuddle up in the night would have thought that they really hated each other. However, as they walked off towards Tazuna's home, Naruto seemed to brighten up more and more and started chatting away. By the time they reached the huts itself, though, the blond seemed to withdraw into himself. In truth, he was talking with Kurama about further practice of the Flying Thunder God technique and how much that would benefit them in battle as opposed to just learning attacking jutsus and even defensive jutsus. He came back into the real world when Tsunami asked him to help with dinner and he happily cleaned up before chopping up the fresh vegetables. Just seeing these vegetables made him feel all warm inside. This was the first time he had been able to help someone other than himself with his Mokuton. It made him really happy.

"Naruto-kun, you seem a bit distracted." Tsunami asked concernedly, frowning at where the blond continued chopping the vegetables still a bit distracted despite her calling his attention. "Maybe you should go lay down and rest."

Naruto shook his head and smiled at the worrying woman. It felt nice to have someone worry for him, other than Hokage-jii-chan, Iruka-sensei, Kurama and now Sasuke-teme. "I'm fine, dattebayo. Just got stuck thinking about home."

"Do you miss your village?" She asked gently and Naruto frowned.

"I'm actually not really sure. I guess I do but I don't, not really." When Tsunami sent him a confused glance, Naruto elaborated. "I love that place and I would give my life to protect my village and the civilians that live there, but there are times when I really just want to avoid them all. Especially on days like tomorrow."

"Why?"

"Well, there are some strange circumstances I can't tell you about - it's probably for the best that way, anyway. I don't want you to think differently of me because of the rumors and prejudices going on around. Anyway, those circumstances make people ... very _unpleasant_ towards me. And on days like tomorrow, it only gets worse."

"What's tomorrow?" Inari asked as he came into the small kitchen, sitting down at the small table and looking up at the twelve year old.

Naruto didn't look at either of them as he answered with a shrug. "My birthday." He didn't need to look at them to see their eyes widen in horror that he would get such treatment on such a special day. But it wasn't all that special for Naruto. He had never celebrated. There was no reason to, especially since it was also ... "And my parents' death anniversary." Inari flinched while Tsunami fought back a pitying look. The boy was so young ...

"When did they ... die?" The little brunet asked before his mother could shush him but Naruto waved off her apologetic smile.

"The day I was born." Both of the civilians gasped but Naruto ignored them as he finished with the vegetables and put them in the soup before returning to the chopping board and starting on the beef meat the village had been able to trade some of their vegetables for. "You don't need to look so sad. I never met them but I do know they were great people."

"They were." Kakashi said, startling Tsunami and Inari but not Naruto. He had sensed the silver haired man enter the kitchen long before he approached the doorway. "The best, even. I am sorry if I never told you about them, Naruto. I thought you didn't know."

"I'm not supposed to." The blond admitted with a bitter smile over his shoulder. "But when has that ever stopped me?" He went back to cutting the meat and sighed a little. "I wish I _had_ met them but it will always remain only a wish. But I _am_ glad that they're not around to see how I'm being treated. It would break their hearts." He finished with the dinner and took off the apron Tsunami had given him. He smiled at the three people in the kitchen and left the room and the house altogether before any of them could react or stop him. They just stared at the doorway until Sasuke appeared in it, a determined scowl on his face.

"Sasuke?" Kakashi asked, already having a good hunch what the Uchiha was going to say long before he even opened his mouth. Which was the reason he wasn't at all surprised by Sasuke's declaration.

"We're going to make tomorrow the best day of the dobe's life as of yet."


	20. Chapter 20

**Hidden Genes**

 **Summary:** **There is a type of jutsu only one shinobi could use,the Shodaime became famous for it being impossible for anyone who doesn't have his DNA, and even then it was rare. Sharingan is an Uchiha doujutsu,so no one can have it unless an eye is** **given** **, so why does the Kyuubi vessel have both?Why does he move like the Yondaime?**

Sasuke woke up with a mission the next morning, earlier than any other villager other than the dobe himself. The blond seemed to always wake up extra early to check on the crops each morning before the farmers came and maybe get in some alone time training before returning to the hut and sleeping a few more hours before helping with breakfast. Today was no exception, other than the fact that Tsunami and Sasuke had absolutely agreed on it that Naruto deserved to at least have a small cake for his birthday, so the Uchiha had bought ingredients last night and was assigned to absolutely without question wake up Tsunami so she can bake it.

So Sasuke made quick of his morning business before lightly knocking on the door of the room Sakura shared with their hostess and waiting until he got a response. It took ten minutes but Tsunami finally answered the door, fully dressed and a bit sleepy bit definitely determined to make this day _very_ special to Naruto. They quietly made their way down to the kitchen, where they weren't at all surprised to see Kakashi already awake and waiting for them, ready to help them or distract Naruto should he need to. The plan for the day was already agreed upon. They would greet Naruto with a fresh cake and then Kakashi would take him to the shrine and they would pray for his parents. The rest of the day will go like it always does and then Tsunami will serve them homemade ramen for dinner. The plans were made, the ingredients were bought and all that was now left was for it to be executed like a mission: effectively and efficiently.

Tsunami spent an hour baking the cake and the genin and jonin were of very little help to the woman, much to her amusement and their embarrassment. However, they _were_ of help with breakfast making and setting the table. They were both geniuses and weren't _that_ hopeless in the kitchen. Sakura, Tazuna and Inari will just have to settle to food not prepared by Naruto for a day. Still, Sasuke and Kakashi were somewhat proud with how good everything had turned out, which was a good thing. Everything looked edible and Tsunami said that it tasted how it should, even if Kakashi had added a bit too much salt to the rice and if Sasuke had let the miso soup cook a bit too long. It wouldn't be too noticeable and at the very least, nothing was undercooked so there will be no stomach aches later on.

The three were very satisfied with how everything had worked out, including the small cake that had just finished baking when Naruto entered Kakashi's sensing range. Sasuke ran up to the sleeping quarters and woke everyone up, dragging Sakura and Tazuna out of their beds with the help of Inari. The boy had been allowed to sleep longer than the other three planners of Naruto's birthday morning surprise since Tsunami claimed he could burn water in the kitchen, but the boy had picked out a gift for Naruto last night when Sasuke took off into the village to buy the ingredients. He had told the ninja where to go and what to get and Sasuke had complied, returning to the hut with a small gift wrapped in a red wrapping paper. Seeing how this will possibly be the first birthday gift Naruto ever received, Sasuke doubted he'll be dissatisfied no matter what was inside the little box.

By the time Naruto was opening the door to the little hut, everyone was wide awake and Sakura and Tazuna were briefed about the situation. Both agreed almost instantly, neither finding it in themselves to believe what they were actually hearing. For someone as cheerful as Naruto to have never celebrated his birthday ... Needless to say, they were quite shocked. So just before the blond opened the door, both the kunoichi and the old man decided that they would make this the best damn birthday for the blond as they possibly could. So they all settled to wait for Naruto in the kitchen, already knowing enough about his sharp senses to know it would be useless to try and hide or make it seem as though they were anywhere else, and they waited until Naruto entered said room. The blond would no doubt be dumbfounded that they had woken up before he made breakfast for them ...

The look of surprise on his face when he saw what they had _done_ instead of sleeping was definitelly worth it waking up at such an ungodly hour. "Surprise! Happy Birthday Naruto!" The blond's surprise turned first to confusion, then to uncertainty, slowly morphing into understanding, then delight and soon enough, Naruto had the truest smile on his face that Sasuke had seen on him as of yet. His eyes were a bit wet, the Uchiha realized, probably from how emotional all of this was making him. It was, after all his first happy birthday. It was the first time anyone wished him anything good on this day other than Kurama. Iruka and Sarutobi had tried, naturally, as had Itachi and Kakashi while they and a few others used to look after him as a toddler. They all tried to tell him that during the tenth day of October, but Itachi was still young and often spent most of his day with his family or out on missions. Kakashi visited the graves of his comrades and his sensei. Iruka's parents died on that same day so he tended to cry in front of the memorial to all the fallen shinobi during the Kyuubi attack. Hiruzen usually spent that day of the year dissuading others from attacking Naruto, fighting against those that demanded his execution or arguing with Danzo over not making Naruto into Konoha's number one weapon. The old man selling him ramen was forgetful and his daughter wasn't there all the time, either, so since he turned four, the only person who ever told Naruto 'Happy Birthday' was Kurama.

The fox had already congratulated his birthday the second Naruto woke up for his morning training.

This ...

He had not been expecting this. The warmth that filled him up inside was overwhelming and he couldn't quite hold back the tears. Was it sad that these were the first ever tears of joy shed on his birthday? It didn't matter. His new friends had actually _went out of their way_ to prepare a little surprise for him. He wasn't going to cry and ruin it. He wasn't, really. So what was this liquid spilling down his cheeks?

"You okay there, dobe?" A half concerned, half teasing voice asked from his right and he looked through blurry, teary eyes at the casual looking, seemingly uncaring raven haired genius. But even without his own Sharingan, Naruto could read people really well. He could tell Sasuke was actually getting a bit worried that they had upset him in some way, the baka...

"I'm f-fine, teme. Just got something in my eye." The others couldn't help but smile at the lame excuse and the attempt at remaining seemingly all rough and tough. Really, Naruto could sometime be just too cute for his own good. He then looked at them with his bright blue eyes that, for just a second, seemed too old in his young face. "Thank you all, dattebayo. You have no idea," he paused, looking down with a slight dusting of pink on his round cheeks. "How much this all means to me."

A heavy but careful hand landed on his head and ruffled his wild, golden locks. Naruto looked up through both his hair and his eye lashes at his sensei and Kakashi smiled at him from behind the mask covering the lower half of his face. "What are friends and comrades for, Naruto."

The Uzumaki beamed at them all before Sakura ushered him to take a seat at the table, Tsunami and Inari setting his food in front of him while Tazuna took it upon himself to entrain the blond, and the rest of them, with some crazy stories from his youth, some funny jokes he heard or interesting myths that go around the village and the Water Country. Sasuke and Kakashi boasted about their cooking skills when Naruto took seconds and Sakura had rolled her eyes at the uncharacteristic show of childishness in both geniuses, much to Naruto's and Inari's amusement. Said blond and brunet spent a good part of breakfast bickering in a friendly manner after that until Sasuke took up his usual role and the Uchiha and the Uzumaki were acting almost like an old married couple, now being the main source of entertainment for the rest of the house's inhabitants. They settled down only after Tsunami brought out a cake with two candles lit, decorated only by simple white cream and a swirl of chocolate sauce that resembled Naruto's family's symbol so much that the blond felt close to tears again.

 _Don't be a crybaby, Kit._ Kurama grumbled teasingly from within his Jinchuuriki's mind space. **_It's ruining my reputation._**

 _Shut up, fuzz butt._

 **Happy Birthday, Naruto!** The fox just chirped back happily, enjoying his host's rare moment of pure happiness as the cake was set before the orange clad ninja. **_May all your wishes come true._**

 _I don't think I can ask for anymore,_ the humble reply sobered up the fox immediately but he didn't let his host feel it as he blew out the candles when his friends sang him the birthday song. He hid his rage and hatred towards Konoha and its people, as well. He hated them for the way they were treating his Jinchuuriki. Naruto was a very sweet kid, a good kid. He deserved a lot better than how they acted towards him. The least he deserved was for people not to try to kill him on his birthday. Until four years ago, when Naruto finally moved out of his destroyed apartment, the blond had had to stay out on the streets and in the forest during his birthday. He couldn't even sneak into the cemetery to pay his respects to his parents - in secret, of course, since he's not supposed to even know who they were - since the people of Konoha believed he'd go there for the sole purpose of mocking the dead.

Kurama wasn't ashamed to say he was fond of his little Kit. Nor was he ashamed to admit he was very protective of Naruto, too. The blond had forgiven him despite being directly responsible for how tragic his life was, from his lack of parents and family to the hatred and scorn that were directed at him every day of his young life. Naruto didn't hate him for it. He knew what had happened twelve years ago, on this very same day, knew that Kurama wasn't exactly _against_ doing what he did and the child still didn't hate him. Instead, he became Kurama's friend, keeping the trapped Kyuubi company as well as enjoying his company in turn when his loneliness became too much to bear. He didn't ask Kurama to teach him things at first, seemingly fearing he'd annoy the only friend he will actually have for the _rest of his life_ since they were bound that way but he knew Kurama could just go back to not talking to him ever again so he hesitated to bother the giant fox. But after Kurama admitted he enjoyed imparting his 'limitless knowledge' (back then, Naruto had believed him; today, it was a tease between them, sometimes even a taunt when they were bickering good naturally) on his Jinchuuriki, Naruto started asking for lessons with increasing frequency until they actually established a timetable for the things Kurama was going to teach him.

There were still days Naruto hesitated to ask for help in his Sharingan training, also something very understandable from the boy. He knew Kurama hated the red eyed Kekkei Genkai of the Uchiha and was always baffled when Kurama insisted on him training it. He always thought the fox would be ... _uncomfortable_ to have a Sharingan using Jinchuuriki.

What Kurama will never tell the boy is that he _would_ be uncomfortable in such a situation ... Had his Jinchuuriki been anyone other than Naruto himself, that is. He had been surprised when he first realized it just weeks after meeting the boy for the first time that he actually ... _trusted_ to blond. That trust only grew as Naruto did, to the point that he actually encouraged the kid to learn as much about the two Kekkei Genkai he came to posses under truly still unknown circumstances that he should hate, since both Mokuton and the Sharingan can control biju. Yet he had always known Naruto would never misuse these Kekkei Genkai, and most certainly not against Kurama. Giving the human so much of his trust when his species, his very _clan_ for that matter, had seen in him nothing but a weapon or a danger was surely absurd and crazy but Kurama _knew_ Naruto was different.

Which is why he hated seeing Naruto so rarely genuinely happy. If he could right now, he would have popped out to celebrate with his Jinchuuriki and his new friends, too, but he wondered how well he would be received by Kakashi on a day like this. The jonin might be a lot more tolerable towards him than any other villager would have been if they had seen that Naruto's 'kuchiyose' is a fox, but Kurama didn't know if he'd be that open-minded on the anniversary of his beloved sensei's death. He knew it would be a bad idea, but he was still tempted. He very rarely got to hear Naruto laughing out in the real world even when Naruto 'let him out', so to say. It was probably a good thing that he still couldn't be summoned into the real world yet, due to Tazuna's actions on the day Team 7 had been assigned this mission in the first place.

Still, he was even more tempted to do it just to thank these people as he observed from within Naruto's mind space as the morning progressed. Naruto nearly cried again when they gave him his present. It was nothing grand and most would be very displeased by it, but this was the first birthday gift - a _real_ one that didn't involve a coupon for free ramen from Iruka, some more pocket money from the Hokage or sweets from Itachi if he managed to see the blond on that day - Naruto ever got. It was just a silly apron with a fox on it and the words BEST COOK IN THE WORLD on it. It still made Naruto glomp his friends. And for once, Sakura allowed it! Maybe she was warming up to her blond teammate, too.

Kakashi did indeed bring Naruto to the local shrine, a small red, fancy house a little west of the village, just in front of the woods. They prayed for about twenty minutes, Naruto actually feeling a few tears drip down his face when Kakashi started talking about his parents, how kind and brave and sometimes silly they were, how excited they were that they were having Naruto and how eagerly they had went to each of the doctor's appointments. Kurama confirmed each and every one of the stories, muttering how they wouldn't want Naruto to cry on his birthday, which eventually stemmed the tears.

Afterwards, they returned to the hut, both feeling a bit exhausted, both emotionally and physically. It _was_ still awfully early, so they went for a little nap before they could face the day again. The others were already sleeping by the time they arrived back, anyway, so there was no one to fault them for being a bit lazy.

But, hours later, when Tazuna had to go to work, only three ninja followed him to the bridge, figuring Naruto deserved to sleep in on his birthday. Maybe if they had waited for the blond, it wouldn't have happened. Maybe it would have went a lot smoother. Maybe less blood would have coated the cement tiles of the new bridge. Maybe Naruto wouldn't have ended up even more convinced that his birthday was a day for dying. Maybe he would have sensed them long before the attack would have come.

But they didn't.

And the price was too high, in Naruto's opinion.

Naruto never forgot that day.

Not many would.

It was the day the Land of the Waves, the Water Country, saw a true demon.

It was the day Naruto nearly lost control.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hidden Genes**

 **Summary:** **There is a type of jutsu only one shinobi could use,the Shodaime became famous for it being impossible for anyone who doesn't have his DNA, and even then it was rare. Sharingan is an Uchiha doujutsu,so no one can have it unless an eye is** **given** **, so why does the Kyuubi vessel have both?Why does he move like the Yondaime?**

The day had started so well, Kakashi lamented as he stared out through the fog, doing his best to find his opponent but knowing it was neigh impossible. He wasn't a sensory type. Only Naruto in their little group would be able to navigate through the fog Momochi Zabuza had summoned to dull all their senses. The master of the Silent Killing technique was quieter than death when he crept up on them, the fog impaled Kakashi's sight, even with the Sharingan in his left eye socket, and it even dampened his already rather limited sensory ability. As he had said, only their blond teammate can move about in this fog, as had been proven earlier on when he had found them and managed to punch that boy, Haku, out of his ice dome which he used to fight Sasuke. But that had been a while ago and things were far too quiet from the direction of the dome and it unnerved Kakashi, even more so than his inability to see said dome. Naruto was a naturally loud person, a trait Kakashi knew he picked up from his mother. To be unable to hear him ...

Kakashi didn't like it.

And he was very pissed with Zabuza and his little partner for attacking on this day of all possible days. They could have attacked at any time and yet they had chosen the tenth of October to come and try killing Tazuna-san. The second that mist, even thicker than when they first fought, descended on the bridge when he, Sasuke, Sakura and Tazuna arrived, Kakashi had known that this day had gone to shits and he was angry on Naruto's behalf. This was supposed to be the one birthday Naruto could enjoy. They were supposed to have fun doing nothing but giving company to Tazuna and his fellow bridge builders, listening to those stories the men would tell to make their tasks less tedious and then go back to the hut for hot, home made ramen. They weren't supposed to fight to the death today! But, Kakashi knew, a ninja's life can never be planned out like so. He still felt indignant for Naruto's sake all the same.

And Sasuke was even more so, which showed in his merciless glare at the two Kirigakure shinobi that revealed themselves to the Leaf ninja. As his swift, angry and precise attacks showed as he met Haku head on, despite the boy's impressive speed. Sasuke wasn't a prodigy for no reason. His Uchiha blood made him very fired up in his anger, but they hadn't expected for Haku to be his polar opposite, the ice to his fire. The boy had a unique Kekkei Genkai, one of the rare few that survived in the Mist after they had their little purging of the bloodlines. Kakashi wondered what it would have looked like, that kind of purge in Konoha. It would have lead to war, no doubt, probably lead by the Uchiha with their fearsome Sharingan and every other clan with such special abilities wouldn't have hesitated to retaliate. And _they_ were a _peaceful_ country. The Copy Ninja still couldn't understand how such blood thirsty shinobi with such powerful abilities had not won a war like the one that had briefly been fought. Even if they had been greatly outnumbered, they should have won. But rare few still had any powerful blood in their veins.

Haku was one of them. The boy was a genius on par with Sasuke, skilled, swift and talented. His ice couldn't be melted and he used his speed to his advantage. They were only lucky that he had been trying to get Sasuke to give up and give in, to stop fighting rather than to kill him, but the Uchiha were always known for their pride. Even though he knew he was outmatched and even outclassed, since the boy was chuunin level at the very least and very obviously so, Sasuke refused to give up. Surrounded by a single enemy that could attack from any angle, separated from his teammates and slowly tiring out due to sheer inexperience despite the chakra control training, Sasuke still stood there, injured and impaled by dozens of needles, stubborn enough to continue fighting. Kakashi had been too far away and far too occupied with keeping Sakura and Tazuna safe from Zabuza to run off to save his student, despite every fiber of his being all but shouting out at him that he was _not_ allowed to fail a third Uchiha, a third _teammate_ , when Haku had decided to fight the raven haired boy properly ... Only to get punched out of one of his ice mirrors by a deceptively quiet Naruto.

The steely look in those blue eyes had been more chilling than Haku's ice, when Sasuke had first seen them. He had had blood on his left hand and a few droplets of it on his left cheek, indicating he had run into trouble before reaching the rest of Team 7. He hadn't had time to ask the blond what had happened, so Naruto hadn't had the chance to tell him how Gato had lost faith in Zabuza completing the mission and had instead sent two mercenary ronin to grab Tsunami and possibly Inari, although they had threatened to kill the boy.

It had not been a pleasant thing to wake up to. He had for once been so deep asleep - he had spent the morning training with the Mokuton in the woods and had tried, once again, to perform the Flying Thunder God before sparring, Madara style, with fifty of his Kage Bunshin - that he had not sensed them approach. Not as potential threats, anyway, since they had no refined chakra to speak of. Naruto had registered them as civilians, not shinobi, and by ninja standards they were. However, they had been armed with katana and ill intent, knocking out Tsunami and almost killing Inari when the boy tried to save her. He had had tears streaming down his face but he had apparently finally got sick of crying, too, and had tried to be like Naruto, boldly running at the two men. One had been dragging his mother away by her hair and couldn't have cared less for the pipsqueak, but the other had wanted to spill some blood and that killing intent, maybe not a shinobi's but still very real, had had Naruto running out of the house, eyes red and hands held together in a prayer like position as wooden spike suddenly grew out of the ground and pierced the man before he could do the same for Inari. The other man had then turned around, startled and raised his sword to cut into the still running Inari but Naruto had been faster, appearing before the man before he could blink and cutting his throat with a kunai. He had just barely managed to catch Taunami before she could smash her head against the hard ground.

When he had turned around, Inari still had tears on his cheeks but he was staring, stunned and fascinated, at the wood still impaling the sadistic would be killer of the boy. His huge eyes had then turned on Naruto and the blond had flinched when he realized what he must look like now to the kid, sharp fangs, darkened and lengthened whisker scars, fox like eyes with the three tomoe, clawed hands and no doubt a lot wilder, almost electrified like hair due to the chakra he had been using and the blood on his face and clothing. He wanted to hit his head against something, hard, until he beat all that stupid out of himself for letting not one, but _all_ of his secret powers out in the open like that. Sure, he had reacted on instinct to a threat, drawing on Kurama's chakra to speed up his muscles yet knowing he'd need a few seconds more to reach Inari, the few seconds he couldn't afford but his Mokuton could reach in time. He'd been ready for the second attack. He might have saved Inari and his mother, but he was sure to fear him now.

"That was so _cool_!" Instead, Inari had gushed in awe when he recovered from the shock of the situation, startling Naruto with his reaction. Sure, not many people have actually _seen_ Naruto like this, since he never allowed these powers of his to show so freely. Really, he could count easily all the people who actually _have_ seen him like this on his two hands. Sure, a lot of those fingers went to the men that had chased him into the forest when he awoke these powers back when he was four, but the rest were the few shinobi he knew his trap-activating hobby won't stop before they could reach Konoha so he had faced them head on. The guys he killed today were most definitely not his first kill. "How did you learn to do that? What's with the claws? Do your cheeks hurt? Did someone hit you in the head for your eyes to bleed like that? Are you faster than Kakashi-san?"

"Um, I can't tell you how I learned to do _any_ of this. In fact, you shouldn't have seen any of this." The blond gad replied, gesturing at his person with a worried frown on his face. "And no, I'm not injured and I don't know if I'm faster than Kakashi-sensei. Please don't tell anyone?"

Inari hadn't understood why Naruto would want to keep how strong he actually was a secret but he had agreed to keep Naruto's secrets, something Naruto was very grateful to him for. He had spent another five minutes checking Tsunami over before lifting her up and bringing her into the house, where he finally restrained his powers once more, his appearance going back to normal. He had given Inari instructions to stay with his mother and put some ice to her head before moving to head out, but the boy had stopped him with a simple question.

"Why are you doing this?" The boy had asked, confusion clear in his voice. "Why do you risk your life for what are essentially strangers?"

"When I was little," Naruto had answered after a long pause, remembering the days when he kept running away down the streets with tears streaming from his eyes, unable to do anything else but run and cry like a coward, like a weakling. He had hated those days more than anything else in his life, even the loneliness, because he had believed he was lonely because he was so weak. It had made sense in his young head back then. How naive he had been. "No one would help me. I was weak and I couldn't help myself but the strong people who could didn't care. I almost died on more than one occasion." He remembered that he had clenched his fists so strongly that a little blood had leaked out but Kurama had healed those shallow wounds by the time he had arrived at the bridge. "Then I got these powers and I became strong. I could finally help myself. But I could also help others who couldn't help themselves, who were like me before I became strong. So I swore, on these powers of mine and on my life, that I will help all those who need it. That I will help all those who can't help themselves. Because that's what ninjas are supposed to do."

"But that's not what ninjas are supposed to do!" Inari had cried out, a few tears streaming down his face again. Naruto had turned around to look him dead in the eye just as he scrubbed at his eyes to hide his tears. "That's what heroes are supposed to do and heroes always die!"

"Sometimes, maybe," Naruto had admitted, remembering all the times he had selfishly wished the Yondaime wasn't a hero, that his mother wasn't a hero, because they would then be more than just names and pictures in history or on monuments and headstones. But he had quickly realized that they wouldn't be them had they not done what they had. His mother was forgotten altogether and his father's name was lost to hid title but their sacrifice was never _truly_ forgotten. On this day, people pray for those who had fought to save them twelve years ago. Only few pray for his father as a person and not as the Yondaime Hokage. Only he prays for his mother and father like the parents they were supposed to be but only got a glimpse of such a life. But their sacrifice had not been in wain. Konoha still stands proud and tall and strong as ever. New lives were being born each day. Naruto was selfish, but not that selfish as to wish all of that to be destroyed just so he could have his parents there. His parents were heroes. "But they never _really_ die. Their memory lives on." He had said to Inari. "It inspires others to live respective lives, to be good, to have high morals, to be humbled and not waste the lives they save. My parents were heroes and yes, they may be dead, but they never _died_. They live on in the memories of all the people they saved and in my own memory and heart, despite me never even talking to them once. Sure, people cry over a downed hero but if they continue always crying over them, then they are disrespecting all that they have done and sacrificed. All of it goes to waste. Do you _really_ want your father's deeds to be wasted on your tears?"

"How can you be so strong?" The little boy had demanded just before Naruto had ran off, extending his senses for more threats that may be nearby and sensing something going on at the bridge. He would always recognize the ice cold chakra coming from there. That boy was there.

"You're strong, too. You risked your own safety for someone who you care about." He had remembered the words the older boy had said to him in the forest, on that day, not all that long ago. "When you have someone precious ... That is when you become _really_ strong. Because you want to protect them and help them to the best of your abilities." With one last grin over his shoulder, Naruto had ran off. "A hero hides in the heart of anyone who wants to help someone who they consider important! I'll leave this place to you, Inari!" He had heard Inari reply but he hadn't registered the words, already immersing himself into his senses to make sure no more unpleasant surprises moved towards the hut. That _did_ allow him to _sense_ that Inari was happy and smiling again, so he counted that as a victory. And he may not have encountered any more threats while he sped through the village towards the bridge construction site, but the cold chakra coming from there had set him on edge.

He had scented a little blood in the air and Kurama had supplied that it was Kakashi's. He could sense him, Sakura and Tazuna first, facing off against Zabuza. Naruto would have stayed to help them when he had sensed a different killing intent that seemed almost forced to him, a little behind Zabuza's back. It was Haku. And the person he was fighting was _Sasuke_. Naruto had ran by the four ducking it out closer to the beginning of the bridge and had instead rushed to where the Uchiha was, feeling his blood run cold when he saw his teammate's state before it started boiling like Kurama's chakra tended to. Sasuke looked like a needle cushion. His arms, his legs, his stomach, his torso and even his neck all had needles sticking out of them somewhere. There were nicks and cuts from where the needles had just grazed him instead of impaling him. Naruto's nose picked up the smell of his blood. His senses picked up his exhaustion, slowly but steadily growing.

And they picked up Haku's killing intent just as the boy moved to kill him...

Naruto didn't think when he briefly activated his secret powers a second time that day, either. He used his Sharingan to track Haku's movements and he used Kurama's chakra to accelerate his speed so he can make it in time. Haku had just been leaving one of those ice mirrors he had made his whole dome out of, a deadly long needle in hand, when Naruto had appeared from his left and punched the older shinobi right out of the mirror and outside of the dome. Only Kurama's voice yelling in his head reminded him to call back the power within again and he landed a few feet away from Sasuke, panting at such an abrupt withdrawal of such powerful chakra. Both Haku and Sasuke had looked up and froze upon seeing him there with them.

Haku, because he didn't want to fight and possibly kill Naruto, the closest he has to a friend besides Zabuza, who actually treated him as a weapon most of the time.

Sasuke, because he didn't want Naruto in here, inside this dome in a situation like this, where they could both be so easily killed, where he just _knew_ Naruto wouldn't use his powers.

But Naruto had no intention of leaving and they both realized it just by looking into Naruto's eyes. It was the same look he had when he had promised Tazuna on the injury in his hand that he will protect the old man with his life.

Naruto wasn't one to break promises.

This fight had only just begun.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hidden Genes**

 **Summary:** **There is a type of jutsu only one shinobi could use,the Shodaime became famous for it being impossible for anyone who doesn't have his DNA, and even then it was rare. Sharingan is an Uchiha doujutsu,so no one can have it unless an eye is** **given** **, so why does the Kyuubi vessel have both?Why does he move like the Yondaime?**

Naruto's presence was very much felt on the battlefield since he arrived. His senses proved to be irreplaceable when Haku would try to sneak attacks from random directions or multiply his reflections on his mirror when only one was going to fire. His Kage Bunshin also provided a lot more targets, which allowed Sasuke and the real Naruto to try and reach the edges of the dome to escape, but Haku was still too fast for them. There was no use in the two of them trying to run through the gaps in the mirrors and the mirrors were too hard to be broken. But Naruto had sensed that Haku was also tiring and had suggested they keep making him use his speed with futile Kage Bunshin attempts to leave the dome while they tried to attack Haku when he left the mirrors.

For that, Naruto had explained logically, they would need Sasuke's Sharingan (since Naruto had no idea how to explain to Sasuke how he had his own and really thought now was not the time to go into any theories he and Kurama had come up with so far).

And while Sasuke's Sharingan was developed enough to read Haku's movement, he was still not used enough to using his Kekkei Genkai to predict them. His perception was still too slow and not nearly good enough to copy movements, but he was slowly catching up to Haku, his eyes easily following the masked boy's change of mirrors. Haku had, of course, noticed it, too, and had realized that it was dangerous when Sasuke caught the edges of his pants with the Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu when he was between mirrors while attacking the clones.

Upon looking at the Uchiha, Haku had recognized his deadly infamous and famous eyes and had known that it would end badly for him unless he ended the battle there and then. He had observed his opponents closely, trying to figure out which of the Narutos was the real one, which one he should attack. He had seen that the two boys were very close. They would protect each other. But Sasuke wouldn't jump in front of a clone, only the real Naruto. Haku didn't have extraordinary sensory skills like Naruto did. Nor did he have special eyes like Sasuke did. But he was observant and he had noticed that Sasuke _could_ tell the real Naruto apart from his clones. He theorized it as a power of the Sharingan but he didn't care _how_ Sasuke knew which of the blonds was real, just that he _did_.

So he watched Sasuke carefully and saw him glance to the side with those red eyes of his - just for a second - before returning to watching Haku. But Haku had seen where he had looked and he knew who he had to attack. So he sent two fakes to attack the real Naruto from the front, forcing the blond to focus on them so he wouldn't have the time to register the _real_ Haku come at him from behind. He made sure the Uchiha could see his movements _perfectly_ and threw his needles ...

Sasuke turned around and _saw_ it and started sprinting towards Naruto without a conscious thought, not even yelling the blond's name to alert him to the danger ...

Naruto sensed a commotion behind him and turned around to check what was going on ...

Only for it to be in time for him to see Sasuke get impaled with two dozen needles when jumping in front of him to shield him from the attack but being unable to repel the attacks from himself. Only to barely be aware of catching the Uchiha as he fell, coughing up a little blood, suddenly a lot paler than he would usually be, his eyes no longer the vibrant red of the Sharingan, nor were they the strong black that they usually were. They were glassy at best, the light fading from them as he looked up at Naruto. The blond was in a state of shock the likes of which he had not even felt upon meeting Kurama for the first time inside his own head.

He had watched, frozen in place, as Sasuke had jumped in front of him, in front of an attack Naruto's Uzumki blood and Kurama's presence would have easily healed and he watched as he started falling over. The blond jumped forwards, catching his friend before he could hit the ground and the needles could be pushed further into his body. Sasuke seemed out of it as Naruto arranged the Uchiha in his arms, gazing up towards Naruto with unseeing eyes.

''Sasuke,'' the whisker scarred by called tentatively and Sasuke blinked in acknowledgment to him. Naruto felt a shiver run down his spine that had nothing to do with Haku's Makyō Hyōshō or any other Hyōton jutsu Haku had been using.

''Naruto.'' The Uchiha whispered just barely, a hand reaching up towards Naruto's face, a single pale finger touching the marks on Naruto's cheek that he had gotten upon receiving the Kyuubi as a baby.

''You just hold on, Sasuke.'' The orange clad tween said, rolling up one of his sleeves hastily, knowing how he could help his teammate. ''You're going to be alright, you'll see. You'll be as good as new.''

''You're rambling ... usuratonkachi.'' The Uzumaki was downright terrified by how faint Sasuke's voice was sounding. He startled when the slightly older boy gave a rough cough and had to steady him with both hands. When the coughs subsided, Sasuke turned his eyes back towards Naruto and pushed his hand a little further upwards so he could cup the tanned cheek. ''That man ... I didn't want to die until I killed my brother ...'' Naruto, fighting back tears and his panic, quickly took hold of the hand on his cheek and pressed it harder to his warm flesh, as though wanting to give some of his warmth to Sasuke. ''But you ... You ... _don't_ die...'' No sooner than he said the last word in a rasp did Sasuke's cold hand go slack, limply slipping out of Naruto's hold.

The blond just sat there, cradling his friend's limp body, not hearing Kurama's frantic calls to him, not registering Haku's words of admiration towards Sasuke's end by protecting someone close to them, their important person ... He didn't register the single tear that slid down his face until it slid across a cut over his cheek and the sting of the salt from the droplet of water snapped him back to reality.

The sight of his friend's still body ... that chest not moving up and down with each breath ... those eyes closed once and for all ... no breathe entering neither mouth nor nose ...

Something snapped in Naruto, like a switch has been flipped and an uncontainable rage that rivaled Kurama's own flooded his whole body. His vision bled red like never before, a startling amount of energy flooding his chakra system and Kurama, for the first time since he met this Jinchuuriki of his, had no say in his chakra being seeped into Naruto's body. How could he, when the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan shone through the fog, startling Haku when he saw the red eyes, the slit pupil and the ring with three loops held by three straight tomoe to the edges of his iris instead of his usually blue eyes. Before the ice user could react, red wisps of chakra started spiraling outwards from Naruto's body, coming together and becoming so thick they were practically tangible.

Naruto was trembling as the red chakra poured out of him, from both rage and grief, from the power he was channeling and from the over-stimulation of his senses as they became impossibly sharper. His nails suddenly grew longer and sharper, like claws, and his teeth did too, his canines becoming almost as sharp and prominent as a wolf's or a fox's, to be more precise. His whisker scars grew longer, wider and darker, resembling more Kurama's own than the three lines that usually adorned the boy's round face. All his wounds healed right in front of Haku's eyes, steam rising from them in thin wisps as flesh sealed itself, fixing all damage done previously. His muscles became pumped by the chakra and started shifting a little, promising greater speed, agility and strength than ever before. His eyes became narrowed and wild and his hair stood on end as the stream of power became more and more concentrated.

 _ **Naruto! Naruto, get a hold of yourself, kid! Oi! Don't ignore me brat!**_ Kurama's calls went unheeded for the first time since he and Naruto talked for the first time, all those years ago. That's what extremely worried Kurama. Naruto had lost control. The kid was going to do something that he was going to regret later unless Kurama could reach out to him and make him snap out of it. But the likeliness of that happening while he thought the Uchiha was dead were the same as the likeliness of Haku betraying Zabuza. None. Absolute zero.

Naruto was currently blinded by grief and pain to such a degree that even his overly sensitive sensory abilities were useless. His eyes had seen Sasuke die and he thought that's what has happened. If he were to just look at Sasuke now, he would be able to see the faint rise and fall of the Uchiha's chest. It was slight and labored but Sasuke was definitely breathing. But Naruto didn't know that. He was now raging and hurting at the same time, wave after wave of both emotions washing over him like a tsunami.

The closest Kurama could compare Naruto's current state to was the emotions he had felt raging inside of Uchiha Madara whenever he thought of his deceased little brother and he could recognize it with ease. How Naruto had fallen to the Uchiha Clan's Curse of Hatred when he was an Uzumaki and only had the Sharingan through unknown means, the Kyuubi no Kitsue will never understand. But one thing was clear. Unless he could snap Naruto out of it, his rampage could really end up killing Sasuke and if he somehow gets stuck in blood-lust, he'll kill others along the way. He will regret it and hate himself for the rest of his life. And Kurama was not going to allow that. He needed to drag Naruto away from that edge that many Uchiha had fallen over before he was lost to that darkness for good.

And it ain't going to be easy.

Meanwhile, Haku had sensed the immense change in the boy he had met in the woods, not so long ago. It was pretty hard not to, when Naruto's killing intent was actually channeled Kurama's killing intent, only used by Naruto in his grief, pain and absolute rage. Haku knew he would have to end this quickly or else Zabuza - and everyone else, including himself, not that he cared, though - would also be put in danger by this boy. No, he couldn't think of him as a boy three years younger than him, the first and closest thing he has had to a friend since the white rabbit Zabuza caught for him. It would make him hesitate. A good shinobi _must not_ hesitate in making the killing blow. It could cost them their life, their _dream_. It would cost Zabuza his dream.

For Zabuza, Haku will kill his heart by killing this boy. Everything for Zabuza.

But it didn't matter that he was actually ready to kill Naruto now. He was not fighting the same boy anymore. He was fighting the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki, something that Haku knew nothing about. He was never from any shinobi village, not really. He knows nothing of the biju and their hosts. He knows nothing of their power. So Naruto's new abilities, his speed, his strength to actually _break_ one of Haku's ice mirrors ... Haku was flored by them. Naruto's movements ... It was not something Haku had ever seen before, the way he twisted his body with an agility and grace one so young should not posses, especially not at _this_ speed. For the first time ever ... It was _he_ who could no longer keep up. It had never happened to him before. He had never before met someone who could match his speed. Sasuke's red eyes had been the first but _this_ ... This was terrifying. Haku for the first time was faced with the possibility of dying as Naruto caught his arm during one of his attacks. The clash of Haku's freezing chakra and Naruto's boiling one made steam rise out of the mirrors of ice surrounding them. The impact reached Kakashi, Zabuza, Sakura and Tazuna and even the only non ninja in their group could feel the _wrongness_ of the energy in the air.

Kakashi was the only one who understood it. Who recognized it. He had sensed this chakra before, twelve years ago on this very same day, when his sensei died and a lot of people were killed in the attack of the creature that this chakra originally belonged to. Kakashi paled at the thought of what could have possibly made Naruto lose control enough for him to loosen the seal on his stomach to draw on this horrible power. It could not be good. Kakashi did not want to think about it. It would only lead him down a dark road himself. He needed to stay cool now so he could possibly go and save Naruto before the boy fully lost himself. He would _not_ allow the blond to die on his watch. He will protect his sensei's kid. He just hoped that what he feared triggered this hadn't actually happened. It would be too much, too big of a loss, to him, to Team 7 and to Konoha. Kakashi won't allow it to happen, so he took out a scroll from his jonin vest's breast pocket, unrolled it, swiped some of his blood from his torso where Zabuza had cut him earlier and drew a line across the summoning contract before rolling up the scroll once again, making hand seals around it. When he was done, he crouched down, placed the scroll on the ground and whispered.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu."

Although nothing happened, and although Zabuza could also not see what Kakashi was doing, he had felt Kakashi's chakra spike and he knew the Leaf jonin had done _something_. At the moment, though, he was wondering what had caused such a puring out of that evil energy he had felt before. He hoped Haku was alright, feeling the first spike of worry for the boy in years. He had only worried about the boy when he was a defenseless child that needed his protection still. As Haku grew stronger, he had stopped worrying. Now all the wordy he had had no reason to feel all these years returned tenfold and he could not help bit fear that he might not see his partner again in this world.

And he was almost correct. Haku, although strong, could not go up against the Jinchuuriki of the strongest if the nin tailed beasts. Naruto had overpowered him and even delivered a devastating punch to his masked face that broke Haku's nose and busted his lip. The teen flew right through one of his mirrors, it, too, breaking under the impact before sailing through the air another twenty feet or so, rolling a few more feet once he painfully hit the ground. Naruto let out some more of his chakra, allowing it to lash out at the ice mirrors still surrounding him, before he lunged for the slowly rising older boy.

And as his mask crumbled, Haku thought that this was a fitting end for a shinobi tool like him. He had been defeated. Zabuza-san didn't need a defective, useless tool. If he dies now, he will save Zabuza-san the mindless, tedious task of having to kill Haku later. He was just sorry that he had not been able to protect and help Zabuza-san better. After all, the blond boy coming at him seemed to no longer have any conhreat thought left other than to kill. And that was Haku's fault, too. He should not have hesitated to actually go at the boy with the _real_ intent to kill when he had attacked earlier. Perhaps this could have been avoided had he killed the blond first. But he had hesitated and not only he will pay the price for his foolishness. Zabuza and possibly countless others will, too. He at least deserved it. In the end, he had not been a good shinobi, a good tool. He had been unable to kill his heart.

And as the remains of his mask fell and Naruto saw the face of his somewhat friend, something in Naruto hesitated, tugging at his heart. Kurama seized it like a lifeline, as soon as he felt it, knowing this was his last chance and that he could not afford to lose it no matter what if he wanted to get his Kit back.

He broke free of whatever restraints Naruto had unwittingly placed on him and _yanked back_ at his power in a tug of war, startling Naruto out of his fit of rage long enough for Kurama to get just one sentence that could change this whole situation in.

 ** _Naruto, Sasuke's still alive, he's still breathing!_**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hidden Genes**

 **Summary:** **There is a type of jutsu only one shinobi could use,the Shodaime became famous for it being impossible for anyone who doesn't have his DNA, and even then it was rare. Sharingan is an Uchiha doujutsu,so no one can have it unless an eye is** **given** **, so why does the Kyuubi vessel have both?Why does he move like the Yondaime?**

The words had the same effect as a punch in the face, if not better. In a second, Naruto was blinking away all of his more explosive powers, coming to a startling stop mere feet away from the older boy he had been fighting his eyes going wide as he registered his inhabitant's words.

Sasuke was alive?

 ** _Not for long, Kit. We need to help him. He's barely breathing and that is only for now._** Kurama told his Jinchuuriki, his relief palpable over their bond. Naruto was back. He had reached him. _**Uchiha are stronger than many give them credit for and are as stubborn as the Uzumaki are. He's been clinging on so far but even he can do it only for so long. We need to help him.**_

He hadn't even finished speaking yet before the blond took off towards Sasuke, completely disregarding Haku's existence behind him and the fact that he had, just a few seconds ago, been meaning to kill Haku with his bare hands. It didn't really matter now. All that mattered was the fact that Sasuke was alive and he needed Naruto's help to get better. He wasn't dead. He was alive, by some great miracle, and Naruto hadn't lost another close person to him on his birthday. Sasuke was _alive_.

The Jinchuuriki fell to his knees painfully, ignoring the protests his knee joints gave at the jostle they received, and instead focusing on his friend. He carefully took out each of the needles , using his Sharingan again to make sure that he didn't accidentally nick something on the needle's way out that could put Sasuke in even greater danger than he already was. When the last needle was pulled out of his friend's body, Naruto took it to his wrist and gave a clean, deep cut, watching as his blood immediately oozed out and he brought his bleeding wrist to his friend's mouth, opening it and latching Sasuke's mouth on the wound. Instinctively, Sasuke began sucking.

It was the fastest way of healing a person who was on the verge of death, the Uzumaki Clan's rich blood. It contained immense healing properties that not even the Shodaime Hokage could boast of, since he still needed to use his chakra to preform healings even if he didn't need to use hand seals. The Uzumaki healed on their own. Their chakra was so intimately bonded with every cell of their body, every _atom_ of every cell, that the chakra did things on its own and made their blood so powerful that they healed even if they didn't want to.

Many villages had taken advantage of any Uzumaki they could get their hands on during the wars in the past. The Uzumaki usually were more than happy to share their life-giving blood with complete strangers if it meant saving as many lives as they possibly could. But people often abused them and didn't give them any time to recover from each session, usually ending in the death of the Uzumaki due to immense blood loss. In fact, one third of all Uzumakis to ever live had died because of the greed of other men for their rich and powerful blood. Kurama had warned Naruto to never reveal that his surname Uzumaki was because he _was_ an Uzumaki, but that it was rather just a coincidence. It was for his own safety. Like all his other secrets, Naruto was to inform only those he truly trusted with his origin.

And Naruto trusted Sasuke. Sasuke, who had saved him time and again from whatever tried to take his life. Sasuke, who was his very first friend and the first person who _knew_ of Kurama's presence within the blond and _hadn't_ flinched away or been disgusted with him. Sasuke, who Naruto had a crush on. Naruto wasn't going to let Sasuke die just so he could keep one of his secrets.

Relief flooded Naruto when he saw color slowly returning to Sasuke, his bleeding stopping altogether. His wounds won't heal immediately but he will be in fighting condition in a matter of a couple of days. Crisis averted, Naruto let his friend have a few more sips of his blood before puling his wrist away, watching Kurama heal it within the blink of an eye. Speaking of his fox friend, Naruto felt terrible. He had done something he had promised himself he would never do. He had forced Kurama to give him his power.

 _'Kurama-'_

 ** _It's fine, Kit. I understand. You're forgiven._** Kurama interrupted, not wanting this conversation to turn into a sappy one when they could still be in danger. After all, Haku wasn't dead yet and could very easily attack them again.

Naruto relaxed slightly upon hearing his partner's words. _'Thanks.'_ He turned his attention back to Haku's now approaching chakra signature, taking out a kunai so he could defend himself and Sasuke if need be. But the feel of Haku's chakra wasn't aggressive, he could sense that. If anything, the older boy felt ... defeated?

''Why didn't you kill me?'' And wasn't Naruto just _floored_ by this question when Haku stopped in front of him. Naruto gawked at the beat up boy, sparing himself a moment to wonder had he really done that before shrugging it off and studying Haku's eyes. They were ... lifeless. As though Naruto had already delivered the finishing blow and Haku's body was now moving on its own, the soul and life that had been in it long gone. The thought chilled Naruto to the bone.

''Are you demented or something?'' Naruto couldn't help but crudely ask. ''Someone leaves you in life and you're asking why they didn't kill you? What is wrong with you?''

''I am defeated, meaning I am no longer a good tool for Zabuza-san.'' Haku replied, his voice void of any emotion. ''When I was little, my mother was killed in front of my eyes, my father having reported her to the ninja of Kirigakure. I was born during the purging of the Kekkei Genkain in the Bloody Mist, so my mother's and my own abilities were sentencing us to death. My father didn't know until he saw me when I discovered my abilities. A couple of days later, ninja came and killed her and they would have killed me, too, had my instincts not screamed at me to kill them first. Zabuza-san found me a few weeks later, on the verge of death from the cold and starvation. I interested him and he wanted a tool, a weapon. I was so happy.''

''Happy?'' The perplexed blond questioned, turning to fully face Haku after he saw that his friend would be fine and keeping his acute senses specifically focused on Sasuke should the Uchiha suddenly take a nosedive towards the worst.

''I finally had a purpose again.'' The long haired teen explained with a sad little smile that somehow didn't belong on a face as kind as his. ''While I was on those streets with, no one so much as looking at me, I realized the most painful thing… That in this world… my existence was not needed.'' Something in Naruto twisted painfully at those words, realizing he and Haku were not so different. He, too, wasn't needed. Never had been. He was _not wanted_. ''So when Zabuza-san needed me, I accepted it. He is kind to me, even though I am just a tool. I had no dream of my own. Can you understand? Not having a dream… not being needed by anyone… The pain of merely being alive.''

 _'I can ... I do.'_

''So I want to protect the person important to me… I want to work for that person. I want to fight for that person. I want to make that person's dream come true… That is my dream.'' Haku revealed, avoiding looking Naruto in the eye, not sure what he would see in his fellow ninja. He knew he was a disgrace to all ninja. Ninja were tools, weapons, only meant to be used while they still had a use and then they are to be discarded. A useless weapon was not needed by anyone. He had failed Zabuza-san, so he can't come before him like this. His option of choice? Asking a Konoha genin to kill him. How shameful. It is better if Zabuza-san were to never see him like this. He, who Zabuza-san had spent his precious time training, was such a failure. ''My dream has ended here. This bridge is where our dreams are tied together. The place where we fight. Me, for my dreams. You, for your dreams. Please don't resent me. I have failed and am now expecting of you to kill me like the coward that I am. I am sorry my blood will sully your hands.''

''The hell it will!'' The blond finally spoke up, voice choked with his unshed tears and the painful emotions torturing his heart. ''You honestly expect me to kill you in cold blood? You must be insane.''

''It is a ninjas duty-''

''A ninja's duty is to protect his village, the villagers in it, his comrades and to complete the mission.'' The orange clad boy countered, cutting Haku off. ''A ninja is he who endures. Not necessarily a killer. You don't need to be a killer to be a ninja.''

''I am a threat to your teammate. I nearly killed him.''

''Yet you didn't.'' Naruto countered, glaring at Haku for bringing it up again. Haku's actions will leave more than the flesh scars on Sasuke's body. The mental scars it will leave on Naruto because of his own loss of control will never heal. ''I saw where you aimed. If you wanted, you could have killed him. Yet you didn't.''

''So my aim was a few inches off.'' Haku said, obviously trying to provoke Naruto. Well, tough luck. Naruto was used to receiving less than flattering comments for his entire life. Whatever anyone threw at him will now slide off him like water off of a duck's back.

''You didn't want to kill him so you didn't. You can't fool me.'' Naruto hesitated for a second before taking the risk and allowing his eyes to bleed red with the Sharingan, confirming what Haku had seen during their battle and startling the older boy again. ''You can't fool these eyes of mine.''

''H-how?'' It was a perfectly well known fact that only the Uchiha possess the infamous and dangerous Sharingan, eyes as red as blood and far more terrifying. And it was just as well a known fact that there were no blond Uchiha. Uchiha were either raven haired or brunets. Their eyes were also always near black. Naruto was not an Uchiha. Haku could sense that their chakras didn't resemble each other at all. Yet Naruto had the Sharingan. It was different, of course. The slit pupil in the middle of his iris was clearly seen if you were to stand still and look into his eyes.

''I don't know.'' Naruto replied. ''I jut one day could use it. No one really knows about it.''

''They won't hear from me about it.''

''But not because you'll be dead or something stupid like that.'' Naruto said with a snort and was relieved to see Haku smile lightly, despite how serious the situation was. Here they were, two ninja who had tried to kill each other just a handful of minutes previous and yet now they were talking like old friends, revealing secrets and sharing life stories. ''Haku, you're not just a tool.''

''To Zabuza, I am.'' Naruto noted that there was a lack of a honorific at the end of the man's name but didn't say anything about it.

''No, you're not. Bonds aren't one sided.'' The brunet looked up to him curiously and Naruto nodded his head. ''What you share with Zabuza isn't just some working partnership or whatever. You guys may not be the ideal definition of friends and maybe you're not, but I think you two are more like family. He's your big brother or something like that. And the bond brothers share, even adopted brothers, can't be matched by any other bond.'' Naruto recited words he had heard once upon a time from a young ANBU guard. He had still been a toddler back then and the ANBU had been a kid himself, yet he had possessed a wisdom the likes of which neither he nor Kurama had encountered before, especially not in someone so young. One of the reasons Naruto found it hard that Itachi would suddenly go off the rail and kill his family in cold blood and torture the little brother he treasured so much.

''Zabuza-san doesn't look at me in such a light.'' Haku said bitterly and the blond scuffed.

''Right, and my Mokuton is made of steel.'' As soon as the words were tumbling off of his lips, Naruto's hands shot up and slapped over his mouth, red eyes widening in horror as he realized what he had just said. Shit.

 ** _Way to go, Naruto. Real smooth._** Kurama said with an exasperated air around him. **_At this rate, the whole of the Five Nations will know about your abilities by the end of the month._**

Naruto couldn't find it in himself to say anything since he knew his inhabitant was right. First Sasuke, then Inari and now Haku. If this were to continue at this rate, he will be even more hunted than he already is and Sasuke might just stop considering him a friend.

Haku smiled at the panic he could so clearly read on the blond's face and made a reassuring hand wave with a delicate, slim, petite hand with long fingers and painted fingernails. ''I promise not to tell anyone about that little secret, either.''

''Thanks.'' There was a painfully thick and awkward silence to follow and neither boy was sure how to fill it up. Really, this was only the second time they had talked face to face and they already knew more about each other than even their teammates did. Naruto was pretty sure Zabuza didn't know that Haku was desperate to stay by his side and even Sasuke didn't know about Naruto's Sharingan.

''Why did you not kill me?'' Well, the awkwardness just reached a whole new level when Haku repeated his earlier statement, although it was now more curious and not so empty and devoid of emotion as it had been. Naruto thought back to the blood lust that had been coursing through his veins, the wish to spill blood the likes of which he had only ever felt coming off of Kurama before when he thought about the two men who had dared control him and his two previous Jinchuuriki. He recognized the desire to inflict pain and suffering as revenge and Naruto knew that revenge only bread more vengeance. It would be a never ending cycle of hate and pain and Naruto didn't want to become a part of that. There was already too much of it in the world.

''When we first talked, you told me something I still hold close to my heart. When a person has something important they want to protect… that's when they can become truly _strong_. I believe in that as much as you do.'' The younger looked at the Mist ninja, his eyes serious and turning back to their normal blue. ''You have someone important who you want to protect. You're _strong_ Haku. The world needs more people like you.''

The feminine looking male considered the Jinchuuriki for a long while before a true smile spread across his lips, lighting up his face and Naruto was reminded of their first meeting, of how relaxed they both had been despite being in the presence of what was supposed to be their enemy. The blond returned the smile with a grin of his own and they might have laughed had the air at the bridge not changed so suddenly. Electricity and ozone filled the atmosphere and the sudden use of large quantities of chakra knocked the breath out of both young ninjas' lungs. They both instantly knew what was going on and before Naruto could react, Haku whispered a quiet ''Forgive me,'' before vanishing from right in front of Naruto's eyes.

But Naruto didn't need his eyes - not really - to see Haku transporting to where Kakashi was running at a captured Zabuza with a Chidori ready to strike the taller ninja in the heart, his ice mirrors not fast enough in forming.

Naruto leaped forward.

Kakashi's eyes widened.

The chirping of a thousand dying birds that was the Chidori's sound echoed in the mist.

Haku remained as cool and unmoving as his ice.

With a sick sound of ripping flesh and a bright flash, blood was spilled.


	24. Chapter 24

**Hidden Genes**

 **Summary:** **There is a type of jutsu only one shinobi could use,the Shodaime became famous for it being impossible for anyone who doesn't have his DNA, and even then it was rare. Sharingan is an Uchiha doujutsu,so no one can have it unless an eye is** **given** **, so why does the Kyuubi vessel have both?Why does he move like the Yondaime?**

Silence reigned supreme as the Chidori finally quited down, having hit its mark. Zabuza opened his eyes, unbelieving of the sight before him. Sakura let out a shriek and Tazuna gasped. Kakashi's face had horror written all over it, his hand, wrist and half of his forearm covered in warm blood. Haku's eyes were icy and unseeing, face pale.

And Naruto coughed up blood, eyes unfocused from pain, head hanging forwards and thankful to his lucky stars that he had pushed Haku out of the way by some strange miracle. His breathing was ragged but he would live. Kakashi had struck closer to his shoulder than to the center of his chest and Kurama was already working overtime to fix up his injuries, little wisps of red chakra dancing over his skin now revealed by the hole in his orange jacket.

 _ **Damn it, Naruto! You need to stop doing this! It's not good for your health!**_ Kurama scolded from inside of his head but Naruto could say nothing to the Kyuubi, still focusing on his painful breathing as time appeared to stop around him, Haku, Zabuza and Kakashi. Zabuza seems to have lost his concentration in the middle of this whole thing, panic at being so close to death and now surprise by the proceedings of Haku's and then Naruto's interference, so the mist around them was slowly but steadily clearing up. One of the two of Haku's mirrors had formed and one had shattered upon Naruto shoving Haku to the side. The other still hung in the air behind Zabuza. Haku was on the floor, stunned by what a complete stranger had done for him.

Kakashi finally lifted his hand from Naruto's chest, anguish and panic and horror all over his face, even though the mask hid half of it. He made as if to reach for Naruto but flinched away when Naruto groaned in pain as the wound was carefully pieced back together by Kurama's chakra. When the process was finished, Naruto sighed in relief and swayed slightly. Thankfully, Kakashi caught him just in time, steadying the dizzy blond. Damn, that had hurt.

When Kakashi felt the steady breathing on his neck from his student, he was snapped out of his panic and relieved anger made him snap. ''What were you thinking, you idiot?! I could have killed you! Did you even think about what you were doing!? DAMN IT NARUTO, ARE YOU EVEN AWARE OF HOW THIS COULD HAVE-''

But Naruto had already tuned out his sensei, wondering dazedly how he had manged to make it in time. He didn't know any teleportation techniques. He hadn't made any hand signs. Actually, the only teleportation technique he knew th mechanics of was the Flying Thunder God but he had never dared do it before. Had he done it uncousinly? But how had he ended up where he had? He hadn't thrown any marked kunai there even if he had done everything else unconsciously. He hadn't marked Haku or Kakashi or-

Kakashi. Kakashi was his Tou-chan's student. Tou-chan had left a kunai with Kakashi-sensei. Naruto had sensed it after he had first held a Flying Thunder God Kunai, many years ago. He had never recognized its separate presence from Kakashi's before he had held one of those special kunai in his own hand and had felt the chakra in the seal on their handle. Kakashi must have had that kunai on him and Naruto ad instinctively done the thing he had been training eight years to succeed. And now he had no idea how he had done it. Great, back to the drawing board, as the saying went.

The blond was only half aware of when Zabuza started talking, spewing some shit about even Kakashi having a few tools of his own, only his weapons were poorly made and didn't function how they should. Naruto was still a bit too out of it to hear all the words or to remember the speech later, but he still got the gist of it and he suddenly grew _very annoyed_. It had been such a nice start to the day he had thought as cursed his whole life until Team 7, Inari, Tsunami and Tazuna had thrown him a small party this morning. Then Zabuza just had to come and ruin it and now, here he was, spewing nonsense and shit about shinobi being nothing more than tools and weapons and how they had no dreams and should kill their hearts so they could kill efficiently like all weapons were meant to. And from the small flare of chakra from Haku, Naruto knew the older boy had taken that last bit as a direct hit to him.

The Jinchuuriki suddenly shrugged himself free of Kakashi's steadying and restraining hands, turned around with the speed he must have inherited from his father and gave Zabuza a punch straight to his face with the strength of his mother, sending the six foot man flying several meters back. When everyone recovered from the shock of such a display of strength from Naruto, the Uzumaki had already walked over to Zabuza and had taken him by his tight shirt, lifting him to look the enraged boy into his red eyes. And yes, not just the Kyuubi was staring out of those blood colored orbs. He allowed Zabuza, too, to see the spinning tomoe of his Sharingan, knowing that the Kekkei Genkai of the Uchiha Clan tended to at times drive more fear into people than even the biju do. He ignored Kurama's reprimanding him of once again revealing his secret to someone, _a third person in the very same day_ , and just focused on the idiot in front of him.

''What is _wrong_ with you?'' The Jinchuuriki demanded, baring his teeth at the grown man, who flinched back on instinct from those swirling tomoe. ''How can you talk like that?! Haku nearly died for you just a handful of minutes ago! He was ready to give up all of his dreams of staying by your side because he wanted to fulfill your dreams! How can you ignore his feelings and label him nothing more than a tool, a weapon!?''

''Because that is what a shinobi is.'' Zabuza countered when he got his bearings back together, startling Naruto with the finality and reassignment in his words. ''In the world of shinobi, there are only those who use and those whom are used. We shinobi are simply tools… what I wanted was his blood, not him… I have no regrets."

A tear of frustration slid down the blond boy's face. ''And what would have happened had he died?'' He asked, his voice rough even as his powers subsided. "What would you do then? Would you just forget him? All the years you've spent together?" Even without his red eyes, the glare Naruto leveled Zabuza with was quite fearsome and searing. Zabuza would be lying if he said he didn't find it strangely intimidating, remembering old stories told by older ninja when he had been a kid, stories about a blond man with impossibly blue eyes from whom you should run on sight. Why this boy reminded him of the stories of the legendary Yellow Flash, Zabuza did not want to contemplate. "Can you seriously say that you wouldn't care? That you wouldn't be lonely without him? That's a lie and you know it! No one can spend _years_ together and remain completely cold towards each other! You took him in! Something in you called out to him and vice versa! Could you really lose that companionship and act as though nothing happened?" Naruto clutched his fists tightly before wrapping his arms around himself as though a chill was freezing him inside out. "That's cruel. It's too cruel. What a lonely existence, if even the one you can identify with is considered meaningless."

"Stop," the missing nin snapped, pushing Naruto away from him and standing up, walking towards Tsubasa, Sakura, Kakashi and Haku, the silver haired jonin immediately jumping to his feet from where he had been checking Haku over. Kakashi raised his hands to weave the seals if necessary as Zabuza took one step closer, startled when Haku immediately clamped one of his smaller hands around his wrist and tugged to mess up any signs he made.

"I've only ever had a handful of people who saw past prejudice and accepted me as me." The Jinchuuriki paid no mind, also turning around to face the man's back. "For them, I'd do _anything_. They are more important to me than my own life. If I'd had someone like Haku every day of my life, I'd treat him like a treasure. How can you disregard him like that? How can you be so _selfish_ and ungrateful? He must have saved your life a dozen times! The least you could do is appreciate him for it."

"If you don't shut up-"

"You'll _what_!?" Naruto snarled, letting a little of Kurama seep into his voice, watching in satisfaction as Zabuza stiffened, remembering Naruto obviously wasn't very ordinary. "Will you disregard me, too? Will you be a jerk? I'm _way_ past used to that!"

"Just _shut up_!" Zabuza growled out but Naruto was nothing if not mulishly stubborn.

"I will _not_! You're treating someone who has been by your side for _years_ like trash! How can someone like me - who spent my _first_ _four years all alone_ \- not say something! Haku, he ... He would do _anything_ for you! Can't you _see_ that!? He _loves_ you! You're his _most important_ _person_ in the whole wide _world_!" If Naruto could focus on anything other than Zabuza's back, he would have noticed Kakashi's eyes widen as he glanced between the Swordsman and his younger partner or Sakura's confused face or Haku's sudden blush of embarrassment and shame both when Zabuza looked at him. "He would _die_ for you and you just ... you would just ... _toss him aside_. I know shinobi are supposed to be tools used by the village and their clients, but we're also _people_! We have _dreams_ and _wishes_ and _emotions_! We feel and we hurt and we _cry_." As if in testimony to his words, twin tears rolled down Naruto's cheeks and he brought up his arm to wipe them away with his dirty sleeve. "We're born and die just like everyone else. _Why_ can't we be human, too? Why can't we just _be_? Can't we _love_?"

 _If only it were so easy, my little kit._ Kurama cooed to his host, wishing he could drag the boy into his mind space and curl around Naruto like an oversized blanket and hide him from the world. _If only_ **love** _were that easy. If only people like_ **us** _, like_ **you** _ **could accept emotion. But shinobi are still** **thought** **of as tools first and foremost.**_

"If that's what it means to be a shinobi, to throw away all that makes me _human_ ," Naruto said, both to Zabuza and as a reply to Kurama's words. "Then I don't _want_ to be a ninja. _No_ , I'm going to _change_ what it means to be a shinobi." The blond declared, feeling his chakra rise and his powers surge. But he pushed it all back down. These powers were from an era not his own, an era of war and conflict. Perhaps it has shaped what it means to be a ninja but he will _not_ let it shape the future.

 ** _Naruto-_**

 _'I've made up my mind, Kurama. No more Sharingan_ or _Mokuton.'_ The Uzumaki said with a determination unlike any Kurama had seen in him before. _'It is those two powers that had raged on a war for_ years _. Their users are all mostly dead. Let Sasuke and Itachi worry about the Sharingan but the Mokuton is dead and it's for the best for it to stay that way.'_

 ** _Naruto, those powers are a_ core part of you _! You can't just-_**

"I will change what it means to be a shinobi! No longer will shinobi be forced to forsake their emotions and dear people! As the boy who will one day _definitely_ become Hokage, I promise you this! And I _never_ go back on my word! I will never run away!" Zabuza slowly began turning around to face the Kyuubi boy. "Because that is my _nindo_!" The two jonin level ninja froze in place and Haku turned wide eyes on Naruto. "Better believe it, dattebayo."

"And what if you lose someone important?" The Swordsman of the Bloody Mist questioned, flicking his eyes over to where Sasuke had started twitching, slowly waking up. Sakura and Kakashi followed his gaze and a scream left the girl's throat as she lunged towards the Uchiha, forgetting all about their client. Kakashi called after her but Tazuna just shook his head and hurried after the distraught girl, not wanting to keep her away from the boy she liked when he was in such a state. "What will you do then? What will you do when saving a friend means failing a crucial mission?" Kakashi paled for some reason but Naruto figured they'd have to talk about that when their eventual conversation of sensitive topics finally comes. "Will you disobey orders? In the shinobi world, those who don't follow orders are trash. You will end your career in a second."

"While those who don't follow orders may be trash, those who don't value their comrades are _worse_ than _trash_." If Kakashi wasn't already so rigidly still, Naruto was sure he'd be turned to stone or maybe diamonds when he heard him utter those words back at Zabuza. "It may be idealistic, but I want to change the meaning of what it is to be a shinobi. A shinobi is the one who endures but that doesn't mean that we can't have some happiness here and there, too. We should be allowed to have our own loved ones, too." His expression suddenly changed as a thought occurred to him. What was it that Zabuza had been saying about his early life as a Mist ninja? Was he treating Haku like he was ... because of the training they had drilled into him since a young age? That was ... an awfully sad thought, but most probable. His eyes softened even if they didn't lose any of their determination. "You don't have to push him away anymore, Zabuza. You don't have to be so lonely."

Zabuza turned his head away, facing Kakashi and Haku, both of whom were strangely flabbergasted. Naruto wondered what that was about. "Stop. Don't say anymore, brat. Your words ... cut deeper than any blade." That intrigued the blond and he carefully made his way towards Zabuza, only to freeze in place when he saw a single drop of clear liquid falling towards the ground. Anyone who wasn't Naruto or a doujitsu Kekkei Genkai wielder would not have seen it, but Naruto's eyesight was better than even an Uchiha's or a Hyuuga's, since Kurama was also enhancing it. So he had no difficulty seeing that single tear, soon followed by another and another and he realized why the jonin and the teen on the other side of the Swordsman were so shocked. Zabuza was crying. "My dreams ... My dreams were once great. But perhaps I was not meant to fulfill them as I was. But you ... You better not screw up, boy." The tall man turned his head to look at Naruto again and he saw the tears still streaming down the half bandaged face. "I think I like your nindo better than my own. And I want to be the shinobi you are envisioning."

Naruto grinned from ear to ear, feeling relief flood him as Zabuza stopped exuding killing intent and relaxed his muscles. Haku smiled a lovely smile as he let go of Kakashi and stood up to run over to his partner, Kakashi himself also relaxing as they finally heard Sasuke grumbling at Sakura to let him go, only for them all to freeze in place when they heard slow, delaborate clapping from the unfinished side of the bridge.


	25. Chapter 25

**Hidden Genes**

 **Summary:** **There is a type of jutsu only one shinobi could use,the Shodaime became famous for it being impossible for anyone who doesn't have his DNA, and even then it was rare. Sharingan is an Uchiha doujutsu,so no one can have it unless an eye is** **given** **, so why does the Kyuubi vessel have both?Why does he move like the Yondaime?**

"Is this really necessary?" Naruto asked as they arranged the two graves overlooking the small village with its now finished magnificent bridge. "I mean, I know you're both missing nins and all, but this seems a bit too much."

Zabuza looked down at the youngest in their group, looking calm and serene for the first time since they had met him almost three months ago. Even after he had gutted Gato and they, along with the villagers of the Land of the Waves, had chased away all of his mercenaries he had not fully relaxed. Now, standing in front of his own and Haku's supposed graves with said boy by his side and their once enemies at his back. "It's for the best if we are dead to the world." He said, hefting up his sword on his back. Only his hitai-ate and a stick marked his grave while Haku's was marked with his sash and his broken hunter nin's mask. "It will give us at least a few months peace before we take up missions again. I hope we never cross paths like this again."

"So the legend of the Demon of the Mist is ending here, huh?" Kakashi asked as he walked over, placing a flower on each grave in a startlingly easy manner. Naruto winced, remembering that his sensei had buried too many friends _not_ to be familiar with such motions.

Zabuza let out an amused snort. "Not even by a long shot. I told one of those villagers to spread the rumors that I promised to come back from hell if anyone _dares_ mess with the bridge."

Naruto had to grin at that. It was a great tactic, especially since there were already rumors going around that there had _indeed_ been a real demon on the bridge that day due to his lash out at the thought of losing Sasuke. If _that_ rumor is turned into the one that Zabuza wants spread, at least _one_ of his secrets will remain hidden. The other two ...

He met Haku's eyes and the teen smiled at him. Haku and Zabuza had promised to keep his Sharingan a secret. They said it was the least they could do after everything that Naruto had done for them. Haku also promised never to tell anyone how he had healed Sasuke or the red chakra that he had witnessed pouring out of him. Naruto's secrets are his own and Inari had sworn on his mother's life that he won't tell anyone about the Mokuton he had seen Naruto using when he had saved the kid and his mom. It would seem that what had happened in the Land of the Waves will _stay_ in the Land of the Waves. Naruto's secrets were safe from spreading, even though Kurama was exasperated with him for letting so many people know.

Speaking of Kurama, they had a few very long talks about Naruto's declaration of no more Sharingan and Mokuton in the future. That fox was scary and would make a terrifying politician or lawyer or debater or whatever. Naruto, in the end, had to concede that his decision was more than stupid. He was well aware that he needed the Sharingan to manage his massive chakra reserves and that he would die of starvation without his Mokuton. Not to mention that a ninja neglecting _any_ of his skills was an idiot. The Kyuubi loved pointing that out, as well as the fact that those skills had helped him protect his dear people. After remembering how he had fought after Sasuke had been downed, the way he had wrestled control so easily from Kurama, Naruto knew he could not stop using his powers although he was reluctant to ever use the Sharingan again after how drained Kurama had been when he met him in his mind space later that night. But he knew his Mokuton was impossible without his Sharingan so he was stuck in an endless circle.

And speaking of the Sharingan, both Sasuke and Kakashi had been bedridden, because of their wounds and exhaustion both. Neither had been happy about it, but they knew they had to rest. Sakura had spent three days fluttering around them like a nurse while Naruto used his clones to help around the house and with guarding Tazuna down at the bridge. He had to cook and clean since Tsunami had taken quite a blow to the head that day and also was recommended bed rest for a few days, so Naruto was left as a housewife and bodyguard. Not to mention he still had to sneak in some time to check on the fields and their progress. He was quite busy but at least Haku helped from the shadows in looking after Tazuna.

"I think I approve." Kakashi told the missing nin with a grin hidden behind his mask. Zabuza returned it and wasn't that just strange. They had been enemies and yet they had lived in the same house for the past month or so. It was even stranger that Tazuna and his family were perfectly comfortable with them around, too, as though Zabuza wasn't supposed to be his assassin. They all acted like old friends. It would seem that the idea that shinobi just follow their orders and missions had become common to them but they had also come to learn that their ninja friends _can_ act human, too. There was no hard feelings and if anything, Tazuna was thankful to Zabuza for sparing him and his family.

"Hm, well, this is it, Kakashi." The taller man said, extending his hand to the confused Copy Ninja. "It was an honor. Hopefully, the next time we meet, we will be on the same side."

The silver haired man nodded, taking the offered hand and firmly shaking it. "Hopefully, yes. You better look after him." He inclined his head to where Haku was once more apologizing to Sasuke for the injuries he had caused. "He's a keeper."

"So are your little genin." The bandage covered man replied with clear amusement in hid voice and eyes. "Keep them close. I see them already doing great things one day."

"If Sakura doesn't kill Naruto by then or Sasuke doesn't commit suicide from being forced to stay with them that long." That got a startled laugh from the Mist nin, earning himself one of Kakashi's own smirks.

From where Naruto was watching, he was startled when he felt a hand land on his shoulder and he looked over to see Haku standing there with a beaming smile. The blond arched a brow at him but the long haired boy surprised him once again by drawing him into a tight hug. "Wha-"

"Thank you." The other whispered fiercely, tightening his grip for just half a second before letting go. His eyes were suspiciously wet but no tears escaped, probably more a byproduct of his training than anything else. He didn't say anything else and Naruto didn't need him to. He understood perfectly what he was trying to convey and he beamed at the older boy. Haku's smile became wider and he surprised Naruto a third time by placing a small peck on his cheek, earning sputtering from the blond, a lot of laughter from Sakura, Kakashi and Zabuza and a rather scary glare from Sasuke before the two rogue ninjas disappeared together in two whirlwinds of water.

00000

"Are you really leaving tomorrow?" Inari asked with a pout that night at the dinner table as Naruto sat down after setting down the last dish, half of which was already gone with how hungry everyone was.

"'fraid so." Kakashi answered around a mouthful of rabbit stew before stuffing something else under his mask and into his mouth at lightning speed. He was currently competing with Sasuke and Tazuna on who will eat more of the last meal they are likely to get from the young Jinchuuriki anytime soon. Inari joined them as soon as he had asked his question and barely stopped long enough only to take a breath before pouncing on his food again. All four males ignored Sakura's and Tsunami's scoldings for such unsavory behavior. That still didn't stop the females from devouring their own portions of food with gusto. "We have to get back to Konoha eventually, lest we ourselves be declared MIA, KIA or deserters. None of which are particularly good options or case scenarios, for us _and_ this place. _Especially_ because of who we are."

"What do you mean, Kakashi-sensei?" Saura asked of the silver haired man, pausing just in time for Naruto to actually get some food for himself. Jeez, you spend over two hours preparing a feast, only to not be allowed even to taste it. It was a good thing they were going back to Konoha soon, where Naruto is being starved because the villagers blame him for the Kyuubi that's residing within him and not because his teammates and should-be-friends are eating all of his food.

"Well, just look at who is on our team, Sakura-chan." The blond replied instead of the jonin. "Sharingan no Kakashi, one of the youngest ever to enter ANBU and the last Uchiha. If either of them were to be lost to Konoha, it would be a great loss. Hokage-jii-chan would have a target painted on his back at all times. All sorts of problems would arise from such a change in the political power in Konoha as Hokage-jii-chan loses support for loosing such two assets to Konohagakure and that would leave the village vulnerable, which would in turn mean there would be enemies on our doorsteps while everyone in Konoha fought over who should be Hokage. We could rather do without Danzo in such a position of power."

"How do you know Danzo?" Sasuke immediately questioned, not at all surprised Naruto could give such a logical answer as to why their team was special while specifically not mentioning the Kyuubi sealed within himself. He knew by now just how good of an actor the blond was. But being at all involved with Danzo ... Sasuke did not like the implications behind such a meeting for someone like Naruto.

"How do _you_ know Danzo?" Kakashi asked in turn of the Uchiha, getting a rather flat look from the raven haired boy.

"Besides him being obsessed with my bro- _that man_." The way Sasuke cut himself off to spat out those two words still made Naruto uncomfortable as he has yet to be convinced that Itachi had snapped like that. "He had approached me in the hospital after _it_ happened. Wanted to know if there had ever been hints or something that _it_ would happen at all. I told him to piss off and that I wasn't in the mood to talk. Hokage-sama chased him away a few minutes later."

 _I'm surprised that guy had the guts to go anywhere near a mass murderer's little brother._ Kurama noted with some surprise and a _lot_ of suspicion. Naruto and Kurama were well acquainted with Danzo and his opinions of them both since he had wanted to turn them into a weapon for the village. **_Especially as he always seemed to thread on egg shells around said mass murderer himself._**

 _'Danzo is a crazy old cot we can't really worry about at this time.'_ Naruto replied with an internal frown. _'What do I say how I know the guy? I hadn't exactly had any encounters with him_ personally _!'_

 **Foot, meet mouth.** The giant fox living inside the orange wearing boy said ironically and Naruto frowned for real.

 _'Not cool, fuzz butt. Not cool.'_

"I'm surprised he sought you out at all. Danzo-sama tends to keep to the shadows, not leave them for a casual conversation with a victim of such a crime when one of his agents can easily report to him." Kakashi observed, suspicion still not leaving him. Not for a bit.

"Sounds like a very difficult man." Tazuna mused, munching on the bread Tsunami had made. It was one of the first things Naruto had allowed her to prepare on her own since the almost kidnapping.

"And a difficult and dark conversation to be having during our last meal together." Tsunami pointedly said, glaring at them from across the table. "Naruto had put so much effort in this meal and we will not spoil it with unpleasant topics."

"I agree! It's bad enough they're leaving in the morning! We don't even get to eat breakfast together!" Inari complained, stirring the conversation away from Danzo and all the darkness he was bound to drag along with himself. Naruto allowed himself to relax and fall back into his well practiced role of an overly loud idiot.

He was not, however, ignorant of the dark eyes that stayed on him for the rest of the meal.

00000

"Will the plants be okay once you leave?" Inari asked while he was helping Naruto wash the dishes half an hour later. "I mean, the crops and all that. Since you're the one who made them."

"Hmm, they'll be just fine." Naruto replied distractedly, thinking back to a conversation he had with Haku about a week ago. It had occurred to him when he had seen a flash of yellowish green from the corner of his eye during dinner that Haku had asked him something about his incredible speed. He had tried explaining that his muscles tended to get a lot stronger and his movements faster when he used the red chakra Haku had seen first hand during their fight but Haku had insisted he meant something else. Yet before he could explain what he had meant, Sasuke had walked out with a scowl, informing them both that Kakashi wanted a report from that day's guarding mission. They never _did_ finish that conversation and Naruto kind of forgot about it. Well, until just now, that is. _'How did I get in between Haku and Kakashi-sensei before Kakashi-sensei could strike him with that lightning?'_

 **I think you might have used the Flying Thunder God.** Kurama guessed, he himself not quite sure. October 10th tended to be a crazy day every year but this year beat all the others so far out of the water that we are not even talking about the same lake anymore.

 _'But I couldn't do it anytime I tried during my trainings!'_ The blond complained inside his head, pouting at his inhabitant. _'How can I do it once and never again?'_

 _Things like this_ **can** _happen, you know._ The kitsune replied casually although he, too, was perplexed. It had been the first time Naruto had managed it and yet the kid couldn't use it again. And while it _could_ have just been a spur of the moment, when the circumstances were just _right_ for Naruto to manage it because he was desperate, the Flying Thunder God was not a Kekkei Genkai for it to later be unavailable to Naruto. It was just a more advanced version of the Shunshin no Jutsu that all shinobu used. Naruto got the marking part down to an art but he could still not use the seals like he should be able to do.

"But you check on them so frequently! Will they be fine without you checking on them every day?" The little boy insisted, drawing Naruto back to the real world. He smiled reassuringly at the boy when his question registered.

"They're still plants like any other." The blond replied. "After they are planted and grown to a certain extent, they are no longer so dependent of humans. They'll still need the farmers to take care of them, but they will be perfectly fine without any interference from me."

"So you'll really leave tomorrow."

"I have to. I'm a proud Konoha ninja and I plan on becoming Hokage! I never go back on my word! And I already promised Zabuza I would change the destiny of all shinobi so we can be more than just tools and weapons." The whisker scarred preteen replied brightly with a small shrug. "Besides, Konoha is my home. Nothing will change that. Maybe we'll meet one day again, but I will leave tomorrow.''

''I still don't think that's all that fair, if you really can't even get any peace during your own birthday in that place.'' Inari insisted but left the topic alone. And for just a moment, Naruto imagined not living in Konoha, where he was hated for no reason but being the container of a so called demon fox and by no decision of his own. His father had done it and while Naruto didn't blame him for it, he still couldn't help but wonder what his life would have been like if someone else had been chosen to be the Jinchuuriki.

Well, while Naruto might have been a slightly happier orphan, without the villagers' hate and disdain and with maybe a few more friends than he had barely managed to make, Kurama would have probably been utterly hateful and lonely and miserable as Naruto really could not imagine many people making an effort to get to know their biju and become friends with them. And Naruto would rather live his life miserable together with Kurama than let the Kyuubi be miserable and hateful on his own.

As for living outside of Konoha now ... He just couldn't imagine himself anywhere else. Konoha was his home, no matter how unwelcome he was there most of the times. Just thinking of his village made him want to smile. He liked seeing the villagers peaceful and happy even if they would go out of their way to make sure that he himself was never as content. He didn't know who or what to blame for such feelings: Itachi and his views of the village or his own father who had loved Konoha so strongly that he had died for it? His mom, too. Maybe it was hidden somewhere in his genes to love that village? The Uzumaki had sacrificed a lot to help the Senju and the Senju built the place along with the Uchiha, so it _must_ be somewhere in there.

It didn't matter. The reason didn't matter. Naruto's home was Konoha and it will always be in Konoha. Even if he wasn't exactly welcome there.

But when had something as trivial as that ever stopped him?

Naruto grinned, knowing his answer as he continued washing the dishes. He would miss his new friends and the acceptance he was met with here in the Land of the Waves, but Konoha was still home. He'll one day come here again, but it was time for him to go home now.

After all, he needed a rest before his adventures as a ninja truly begin.


	26. Chapter 26

**Hidden Genes**

 **Summary:** **There is a type of jutsu only one shinobi could use,the Shodaime became famous for it being impossible for anyone who doesn't have his DNA, and even then it was rare. Sharingan is an Uchiha doujutsu,so no one can have it unless an eye is** **given** **, so why does the Kyuubi vessel have both?Why does he move like the Yondaime?**

Their return to Konoha was met with the customary need for an official report to the Hokage, which didn't exactly end in the ordinary way. After all, the Hokage didn't exactly yell at every single genin team that accidentally ended up smack in the middle of an B to S rank mission, S because of the political implications behind Gato's power and manipulations. Naruto spent an hour in a yelling match with his surrogate grandfather until they came to the conclusion that since they had all returned alive, they won't rank the mission higher than C so the village elders couldn't complain and demand more money than their client had been able to collect. Sandaime hadn't exactly been happy with them but there was a reason Naruto always collected blackmail material against the old man.

Still, they received a resting period that would be normal or a B-rank mission, meaning not even D-rank missions came their way for two weeks. Not that Team 7 missed those stupid tasks. Naruto used the two weeks to tend to his garden and Sasuke spent a few whole days with him, just watching him tend to his plants. Thankfully, Naruto had no need to use Mokuton, as his plants were far stronger and more persistent against time and weather than ordinary plants. So Sasuke never got to see him use his Mokuton, and by requirement, his Sharingan, so at least that secret still remained his own.

However, before those two weeks were up, Team 7 learned that a special event for genin was taking place in a month's time, one that had Sasuke and Naruto rightfully excited and Sakura pretty shaken up. After all, the Chuunin Exams were a big thing, especially for Sasuke, since his older brother had competed in those when he was ten by himself and had set a record. Sasuke, who wanted to kill him one day, had to know if he had gotten stronger and if he was ready to take on the man at this time, so the Uchiha had ran off to train as soon as he heard about it. Naruto, on the other hand, ran off to train his Mokuton and Sharingan control so his powers don't slip him in the middle of the exams and people notice. If someone noticed during the exams, everyone will know and Naruto will have far too many problems on his hands than he would like. Still, he was excited to test his own abilities against others his own age and rank. Kurama had also pointed out that this was the perfect opportunity to collect some new skills if he managed to use his Sharingan subtly enough. He was excited about that, too.

Sakura, both boys knew, on ht other hand was terrified by the deadly exams. She was the weakest member of their team and she was at the very least aware of that. She had no good reason to be a shinobi, either, so her ambitions won't be enough to keep her alive through this, especially if she gets injured. All she wanted was to be cute and for Sasuke to notice her. Naruto pitied her, since he knew Sasuke didn't see much farther than his brother's back in the distance and everything around them might as well be black. Even Naruto was no exception to Sasuke's single-mindedness, despite him being somewhat important to the Uchiha.

Still, Team 7 was a decent enough team. They ought to be okay for the exams, as long as nothing like Zabuza and Haku comes their way again and even then, Naruto and Sasuke should be okay if they work together to protect each other and Sakura, right? They'll be fine, right?

Right?

00000

Naruto cursed as he found that not even now was he able to preform his father's trademark jutsu, the Flying Thunder God and he really needed it. How else was he going to escape this damn snake! Kunai couldn't cut it, it's skin was too thick! Naruto really hated the exams so far.

The first test wasn't all that bad, official or unofficial. Genjutsu couldn't trick any of the three members of Team 7, not anymore. Not Sasuke as an Uchiha or Naruto with his even more advanced Sharingan and incredibly sharp sensory skills or Sakura who was extremely good with chakra control and could notice such things relatively easily. Naruto secretly found Izumi and Kotetsu very funny in their attempts to make the genin late but he was kind of freaked out by that Rock Lee guy and his impossibly thick eyebrows. His crush on Sakura was far creepier than Naruto thought even Sasuke's fangilrs to be and that was saying something. And he was damn _fast_ and strong. The other two on his team were jerks.

The rest of their graduation year were there, too, and they weren't exactly pleasant about it. Ino and Sakura went right back to their rivalry and Kiba went right back to annoying Naruto while Shikamaru ignored them and Choji just ate at his side. Shino was, well, Shino and Hinata tried to make eye contact with Naruto before near fainting when he payed her some attention when he wasn't getting the shivers from all the hostility he could feel in the room coming from the other genin. A handful stood out to him and gave him a bad feeling about this whole thing but one redhead kid, a little shorter than himself with a giant sand gourd on his back drew his attention.

He had not expected to meet another Jinchuuriki here and Kurama had been surprised to feel Suna no Shukaku, the Ichibi, there, too. It had been a century since any biju had been in such close quarters. Naruto had been eager to talk with the boy, Gaara as he found out from one of the guy that freaked him out, Kabuto, but the redhead was cold and his eyes showed a killer intent that had Kurama bristling and Naruto frowning in confusion and disappointment. He had kind of hopes they could be friends but it would seem Gaara was not interested. Well, Naruto had no intention of giving up. He'd just try again after the first exam.

The first exam with Morino Ibiki had been a psychological hell for Naruto. He had known only two answers to the written exam and he had been beyond tempted to just cheat by using his Sharingan, but he had only dared do so by the time only ten minutes remained of the actual exam time before the last question was to be given to them. After all, for everyone else, it was just the threat of being caught cheating, for Naruto it was much, much more and far, far worse. Because if they caught him, he would be getting a _real_ interrogation form the head interrogator within the hour. Still, he managed and then the psychological games began.

Naruto kind of just sat there, talking with Kurama about Gaara, Kabuto and a few other guys that gave off some pretty bad vibes that sent shivers down his body. When he was declared to have passed by default for staying - he hadn't even paid attention to the part about how not answering the tenth question right would end their ninja careers right then and there and the small eye conversation Sasuke had with Sakura about there being no need to back down right now - he was quite surprised and wondered what stupidity this was.

And then Mitarashi Anko's flashy, dramatic entrance in the middle of Ibiki's speech made him believe the Exams were a joke to begin with. Kurama had been inclined to agree with him, until they were lead to the, Training ground 44, Forest of Death two days later.

Now, three hours and two attacks later, the second of which had ended with him being swallowed by a gigantic snake summons, he was sure that when he became Hokage one day, he was going to change the nature of these Exams if it were the last thing he ever did. Because he was sure this was only for the supervising special jonin's entertainment and development of further masochist and sadist tendencies in young ninja everywhere.

At least the task of the exam was easier than running from a bunch of ANBU operatives in one of their training grounds. Or it would have been, had that guy who had summoned this thing really been a genin. There was no way he was a genin. As soon as he had made the first hand seal two miles away from Naruto and his teammates, the blond had felt the rise in his chakra and had recognized the refined chakra of a high rank ninja, one that shouldn't have been in these Exams. He didn't like the implications of that at all. Even less so after he had been separated from Sakura and Sasuke and had been swallowed by a giant serpent.

''Damn it, why wont it work!?'' The frustrated Uzumaki yelled from within the snake's gut. He was covered in slime and acids and was crushed between the walls of the snake's ingesting system. He was not a happy genin. He was definitely not happy that this particular jutsu was still giving him trouble. It's not as though he hadn't been _trying_ ever since that day he had finally managed to do it. Yet the Flying Thunder God still was just a little beyond his reach. Exasperated, the blond just sighed and stopped attempting for the time being. He'll get back to that later. He needs to get out of this thing before it starts to _really_ digest him. Death as snake snacks was _not_ how he wanted to go.

 _You_ **could** _try summoning me out in a bigger form._ Kurama pipped in from within his head and Naruto's mind's eye provided him with the image of his inhabitant casually lounging about, his nine tails swishing lazily from side to side. He could just sense how bored Kurama was in there but there was also a certain edge to his voice that someone who didn't know the fox as intimately as Naruto did would have completely missed. The Kyuubi had been on edge ever since they first saw all of their competition right before the first exam. And it had _nothing_ to do with Shukaku being here as well. **_I'd be a great help in this forest._**

 _'You'd also make it quite obvious that I'm not the harmless little idiot I've been trying to portray myself as for my entire life.'_ The Jinchuuriki pointed out logically, knowing that whatever the examiners saw will most likely spread through Konoha's gossip mill in a matter of hours. It would give all those who hated and feared him enough reason to disregard the Hokage's protection of him and just try to outright kill him and Naruto feared that no one would come to his rescue this time. Sasuke and Kakashi might, but they would be easily restrained. Iruka, too. The Hokage would perhaps be too late to save him, if the rumors even reach him. It would mean Naruto and Kurama would have to defend themselves.

And even if it would possibly end up with casualties and injured on the side of his oppressors - his fellow Konoha villagers - Naruto would defend himself. Not so much because of himself but because of Kurama. If he died, Kurama will be dragged along with him due to the seal his Tou-chan had put on him that held the Kyuubi inside him in the first place. Kurama had been the only family and the only constant Naruto had in his life and he would do _anything_ for the fox. After all the years Kurama had spent looking after him and healing him and teaching him, it was the least the Kyuubi deserved from him. Kurama would reprimand him for thinking like that, since he also saw Naruto as family, but Naruto's opinion won't change. Not by a long shot.

 _You're right. We can't risk being seen, which means no Mokuton, either._ The biju mused, stretching a little to ease the tension in his shoulders. As was mentioned, despite how relaxed he _appeared_ , Kurama was far from actually feeling that way. He had sensed a certain darkness in the chakra of more than one of the 'genin' that would be taking these exams. Yes, he was rather weary of Gaara and the results of Shukaku's constant wakefulness on the redhead's mind from the lack of sleep, but that hardly even scratched the surface of his real worries. Shukaku, Kurama knew he could easily deal with. Shukaku was by far the weakest of the biju despite how powerful he appeared to ordinary humans, while Kurama was on the whole other end of that scale, second only to the creature they had all originated from in the first place. He would have no problems subduing Shukaku if the need arises.

But those that worried him - _really, really_ worried him - were the teams from that newly formed village, Otogakure, and that other team from Kusagakure, not to mention Kabuto's team. All nine of them gave off a _really_ bad vibe and Naruto had sensed it, too, staying away from those ninja. And the worst part? One of the guys from Kusagakure was the one who had just attacked them. Naruto could sense his foul chakra near Sasuke's and Sakura's chakra signatures. And he didn't like the uneasy fluttering of his teammates' chakra. Naruto wasn't an expert sensor to the point that he can read the feelings behind chakra signatures like some sensors were said to be able to - mostly because he never got the chance to learn, as the only emotions he usually felt around himself were fear, anger, disgust and blood lust - but he _knew_ when the pulsation of chakra was abnormal and it very much was, at the moment, in Sasuke and Sakura. _'Genjutsu?'_

 **Most likely.** Kurama agreed, his senses even sharper than Naruto's. **_But it also feels like genuine fear. Something is not right. This chakra signature ... I think I've felt it before. I don't like this. Those brats are in danger, Kit. We need to get out of here._**

 _'Well, since there's no Mokuton and the Flying Thunder God is still not working out for me, I guess I will have to do this the old fashioned way.'_ The blond thought, bringing his hands together in a familiar hand seal. "Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Not a moment later, the inside of the giant snake was becoming a bit too crowded, squashing Naruto even more but with his own clones now. Their numbers continued growing until the snake started writhing and attempted to throw them up but it just wasn't fast enough. As over two hundred clones overfilled its body, the summons simply exploded in the section to where its' digestion of Naruto had gotten to. Chunks of snake meat and blood and instantiates flew all over the place in a very gory sight and Naruto grimaced when he realized that he was still covered in the serpent's slime and now blood and guts. He gestured for one of his clones to use a water jutsu to clean him off before dispelling his clones and once again focusing on the chakra signatures of his friends, just in time to feel another summons near them.

 _'Kurama, a little boost?'_

 _ **Let's go, Kit.**_

With a boost of his biju's chakra, Naruto sped away towards his friends, hoping he will get there in time before they got hurt or worse.

He _really_ didn't like the feel of the guy they were fighting.


	27. Chapter 27

**Hidden Genes**

 **Summary:** **There is a type of jutsu only one shinobi could use,the Shodaime became famous for it being impossible for anyone who doesn't have his DNA, and even then it was rare. Sharingan is an Uchiha doujutsu,so no one can have it unless an eye is** **given** **, so why does the Kyuubi vessel have both?Why does he move like the Yondaime?**

Naruto, much to his own confusion, arrived just in time to save a terrified Sasuke from the snake like man who seemed to be stalking the Uchiha like a predator. When the older boy looked up to him, his eyes were full of fright and an unbearable pain, his left hand clutching his right shoulder, from where Naruto could smell some blood slowly dripping from some wound. The strange churning of Sasuke's chakra that he could feel made him worried and curious enough to ponder risking the last secret he kept from Sasuke being found out just to see what was tormenting his friend, but the older ninja attacking Team 7 never gave him a chance as he attacked the newly arrived blond.

From the corner of his eye as he let Kurama's battle instinct take over his body and he easily avoided the man's attacks, Naruto saw Sakura trying to drag Sasuke away while said preteen seemed to be crippled under the wound to his shoulder. Naruto worried that the freak had managed to do some serious muscle damage but he knew he won't be given a chance to check until _much_ later, if he manages to chase this freak away. He seemed unhealthily fixated on Sasuke when Naruto had arrived but that fixation - or a good portion of it - had now shifted to him and Naruto knew he was in for a nasty fight. One where he will _definitely_ need some of the techniques he had learned in secret if he wanted to get out of this damned forest alive.

"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!" Naruto finally gave in and used the fire technique when the Kusagakure ninja got too close and he was unable to dodge him fast enough. He rarely used fire techniques because they weren't in his chakra nature but his often use of Sharingan had enabled him to use them as though he were a real Uchiha. The fact that his chakra nature was actually wind, if Kurama is to be believed (and he is), definitely helped in making most of those techniques far deadlier than if someone else who didn't have fire natured chakra were to use them, the natural order of things helping the fire along. Naruto might be better suited for wind (his chakra nature), water and earth (due to his Mokuton) but he could still use fire pretty damn well, which the freak that had attacked them learned the hard way, if his hissing was anything to go by. He really was like a snake.

When he emerged from the fire, half of his face seemed to be _peeling off_ , making the Uzumaki shudder. Just what the fuck was _wrong_ with this guy? And his eyes ... they were golden and so reptilian like that Naruto froze for a moment and nearly got pierced by the Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu that the man threw at him, had it not been for Kurama's quick reflexes, the Kyuubi propelling him further away from the snake man. The face that was now showing from beneath the first layer of skin was almost deathly pale and the forehead protector was slashed, obviously from the struggle Sasuke had put up to keep their scroll until the creep did whatever he did, but the mark on the hitai-ate was a note, not the symbol for Grass.

"Kukukukuku." The man chuckled as Naruto landed on a tree ten feet away from him. A three foot tongue slipped out of his mouth in a very snake-like fashion and Naruto shuddered at the disgusting sight while alarm bells suddenly started ringing in his head from Kurama's place in his mind space. "The same technique getting me twice." A hand came up and _yanked_ off the first layer of skin, making Naruto and Sakura blench from where they were watching, the kunoichi now supporting a barely conscious Sasuke. "How amusing. It seems I've underestimated Konoha's two most famous orphans."

 ** _Naruto, get the_ fuck _out of there!_** He nearly jumped when Kurama yelled inside his head. The fox had never sounded so worried and on edge as he did now. The blond Jinchuuriki instantly knew something was not right.

 _'You know who he is,'_ it was a statement, not a question, but Kurama still replied, all the while pumping enormous amounts of chakra into his host.

 ** _He's Orochimaru of the three Legendary Sannin. He defected some ten or nine years ago, if memory serves. You were too young to know what the adults were talking about back then but I remember them saying he ran away after the Hokage found one of his underground labs with inhumane experiments going on in search of immortality._** The Kyuubi explained, never taking off his senses - and his eyes, through Naruto's, which were now a bloody red - from the Snake Sannin. Orochimaru was not an opponent to be underestimated. **_Naruto, remember me telling you_ not _to use any of your Kekkei Genkai?_**

 _'Yeah,'_ the boy uneasily answered, already reaching for both his and Kurama's gifted chakra, having a bad feeling he knew where this was going.

 ** _Fuck that right now. If we want to get out of this alive, you're going to need to use those in order to_ survive.** Just the fact that Kurama was condoning the use of his Kekkei Genkai around other ninja was enough for Naruto to know they were possibly in some deep shit and that there was to be no holding back if they wanted to stay alive. It had helped them in the past, when some bloodthirsty, religious lunatics had invaded Konoha's territory and they had somehow stumbled upon Naruto's tree in the forest. Had he held back then when Kurama told him to go all out, they would have been one dead Jinchuuriki and one dead biju pair.

 _'Rodger that, dattebayo.'_ The blond replied, once more focusing fully on their enemy. In his head, a few minutes have passed, but in the real world, not even a full second has so Orochimaru had not had all that much time to do anything, even if he were hailed as a legendary ninja genius. "You're not here for our scroll. What do you want?"

Orochimaru chuckled at the blond's observation, bringing a hand to run it through his hair as he flipped it over his shoulder and out of his way, a sign he was still very much planning on continuing this fight. "You're correct, bozu. I'm here for something _much_ more valuable."

Naruto's eyes narrowed as his mind raced for what the man could possibly go through all that hassle for. He looked over to his teammates and it dawned on him as soon as he saw Sasuke and his crippled state. Not even bothering to suppress his anger, Naruto let red chakra start boiling out of him. ''You're here because of Sasuke.''

''Very good, Naruto-kun. Perhaps you're smarter than people give you credit for.'' The Sannin mocked, chuckling in that creepy way of his once again, making Naruto grit his teeth as he was covered in the first level of the Kyuubi chakra cloak. ''Although, you would be an equally desirable prize. Still, you're just a bother to me right now. I will come for you later. For now, be a good boy and give Sasuke-kun over to me.''

Throwing one more glance at his friends - Sasuke was obviously out cold but his body was twitching in a worrying way and Sakura was trying to calm him down as it appeared he was having a seizure of some kind, so she wasn't paying attention to the soon-to-start fight - Naruto made his decision. Using the speed Kurama provided him with, Naruto charged at Orochimaru, allowing his eyes to gain the three tomoe and hoping he will be fast enough to be a blur to Orochimaru so he won't notice that his eyes weren't red just because of Kurama's influence.

The first hit landed spectacularly, Orochimaru obviously not expecting him to have such speed at his disposal so young and untalented as far as the world was concerned, and it sent the man flying through twenty trees and far away from the rest of Team 7, which had been Naruto's first intention. The second Orochimaru tried to dodge, but experienced shinobi he might be, he was not alive long enough to have ever seen Uchiha Madara fight so he stood no chance against those few twisting moves Naruto knew how to do, and with Kurama's chakra enhancing all his muscles, his flexibility was up to par with what would be needed for some of the shit Madara used to be able to do. Even when Orochimaru tried to strike back, Naruto's Sharingan allowed him to read his movements even before he tried to make them so he easily dodged or countered before they could land, obviously frustrating the Sannin that a _kid_ was beating him this soundly.

When he got his bearings back together enough to summon chakra into his own feet for speed, Naruto decided he wasn't going to allow that, briefly putting his hands together in the all too familiar prayer-like position and allowed his chakra to seep into the tree he and Orochimaru were fighting for. His chakra easily pushed into the tree's bark, his Mokuton easing the way and changing the tree's texture to his will. When Orochimaru tried to effortlessly slide across the surface of the bark, he was met with intense friction that slowed him down significantly, so he had to spend more chakra on speed, where Naruto then allowed the bark to become as smooth as if though it were a new branch, which made Oreochimaru slide straight over it like a beginner. Naruto allowed himself a brief moment to enter his mind space just to laugh his head off with Kurama for a couple of minutes in there before returning to the real world not a blink later.

Aggravated didn't even begin to explain what Orochimaru was feeling and he quickly put his hands together, summoning three giant snakes to attack the Jinchuuriki. Naruto glared at the creatures, putting his won hands together and creating ten Kage Bunshin for each snake while he himself charged at the summoner of the creatures. The clones went for the snakes and Orochimaru saw Naruto coming, quickly making a new set of hand seals.

''Fūton: Daitoppa!'' A great ball of wind spiraled towards Naruto at great speed and he crossed his arms over his neck and head to protect them while the first tail of his chakra cloak sprung out at his behind, wrapping around him to shield him from the damage the attack could cause. Seeing that his opponent couldn't see him due to shielding his face, Orochimaru quickly did another series of hand seals for his second jutsu. ''Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!''

Naruto still felt the rise in chakra before the jutsu was preformed and recognized the heat that was coming out of Orochimaru's chakra, so he was ready, thanking Kurama for drilling into him the ability to recognize chakra nature signatures as his first sensor's training lesson. ''Suiton: Teppadama!'' The two attacks collided, filling the part of the forest they were fighting in with mist and steam. Allowing himself the risk of upping the Sharingan into its Mangekyo stage, Naruto searched through the clearing for any sign of Orochimaru. He easily spotted his chakra in the bark of the tree, using what Naruto was sure was Doton: Moguragakure no Jutsu to hide from him and try to attack him unawares. Naruto was very disappointed that he hadn't seen the signs needed for the technique. It would be very useful.

Still, Orochimaru had made a great mistake of going into the trees. Trees were Naruto's domain and he was going to show that to Orochimaru. Crouching down on his branch and channeling his chakra into the tree, Naruto made the wood all around Orochimaru become so hard that not even the strongest jutsu would be able to break it, not even that lightning jutsu Kakashi-sensei had used in the Land of Waves when he had almost killed Haku.

But the part of the branch where Orochimaru precisely was was still of the same density and strength, very easy for a chakra enhanced punch to break through, as Naruto soon demonstrated to the Snake Sannin, almost breaking Orochimaru's skull when he punched him. In fact, Orochimaru would have been dead had he not used those strange regeneration abilities he has.

Naruto allowed his eyes to fade back to normal - well, if you can call a split pupil normal. Simply put, he just deactivated his Sharingan since he was standing still and had the risk of Orochimaru seeing the should-be-Uchiha-only doujutsu. ''Had enough yet?'' He taunted the other shinobi, keeping his senses wide open in case Orochimaru tried anything sneaky, like he no doubt would.

The snake only glared at him. ''Don't get so haughty, you little rat. I admit, you are stronger than I expected you to be, but that doesn't say much, now does it. You'll still die here, today. And I'll make sure it is as gruesome and as painful as I can make it.''

Sharp, red eyes glared down at his opponent, the blond huffing and crossing his arms in the manner Kurama's memories always showed him Madara do. Man, but that guy was cool and Naruto very much liked some of his gestures, even if he turned out kind of evil in the end. Naruto had no plan in following in his footsteps, but the only other option he had from Konoha's founders was Hashirama and despite being hailed as the God of Shinobi and the best ninja up to date, that guy was so uncool it hurt to watch Kurama's memories of the man. So, yeah, Madara's gestures. It seemed to sure as hell irritate Orochimaru with how superior it made him look.

He hmphed. ''As if you could kill me that easily.'' He very much enjoyed the barely surpassed growl that left Oorchimaru's mouth and Naruto fought down a grin. ''Face it, Oorchimaru. A genin is whipping your ass. You're obviously not as great as you claim to be. Maybe old age has finally gotten to you. It kind of tends to happen.''

Surprisingly enough, Orochimaru smirked at this, a very creepy smirk. It sent chills down Naruto's back and he allowed a second tail to manifest just in case. The fact that Kurama was currently suggesting a third, too, didn't reassure him.

''You're right, Naruto-kun. But that is, after all, why I have come here today.'' The blond cocked his head to the side inquisitively, not understanding what he meant. Orochimaru just chuckled in that sick manner again, making Naruto's stomach churn. ''This vessel has become inadequate and I need a new one. I am so lucky to have already found one. It is now only a matter of time.''

The Uzumaki was very disturbed by the grin that split the Sannin's face not a second later. ''What-?'' But his question was cut off when, suddenly, Oorhcimaru opened his mouth so wide it would have cracked a normal person's jaw and a sword flew right out of his mouth, extending and extending until it hit Naruto right where his heart was. The chakra cloak - bless it and Kurama - slowed the sword's way towards his skin and heart and Naruto's eyes widened.

 _'W-what?!'_ That had _never_ happened before. The cloak _always_ protected him! _'What's going on?!'_

 _ **Shit, it must be a Kusanagi Sword!**_ Kurama grumbled, pushing more chakra into Naruto, the third tail forming. **_That thing can pierce almost anything! You need to manifest more tails!_**

 _'We can't!'_ The blond protested, allowing his Sharingan to activate instead since he was now a hundred or so feet above the forest, more than far enough for Orochimaru not to see this - or ant other - particular Kekkei Genkai he might use. _'The proctors will see! Everyone will sense it!'_

 ** _If we don't, that thing will kill you!_**

 _'We just need to avoid the tip!'_

 _ **Then what do you suggest!?**_ The aggravated Kyuubi demanded of his host, worry overlapping with anger. In answer, all Naruto did was put his hands together and form as thick an armor of wood around his torso and on his hands as he tried to push himself away from the sword. The sword still sliced right through the wood and into Naruto's skin, but Naruto was able to push away a bit from the tip before it could do more than just prick his skin and the first layer of muscle over his heart. There was a moment of triumph, but it lasted for only a second as the blade continued sliding through the wood and the flesh. Naruto and Kurama nearly really did manifest the fourth tail in their panic but suddenly, the sword retreated.

(He will later learn it is because of Anko's arrival to the scene: she had found out her old sensei was back and out for trouble and had come to fulfill her duty, but Orochimaru had reactivated her cursed seal and had made his escape before ANBU operatives could catch him.)

With nothing supporting him in the air anymore, Naruto started plummeting towards the earth and he knew, without a doubt, that he would die, either from the impact or from a stray branch or trap skewering him if he doesn't act fast.

So, throwing caution to he wind, eyes a bloody red from two different powers, Naruto put his hands together like he was going to pray and actually prayed he'll make it.


	28. Chapter 28

**Hidden Genes**

 **Summary:** **There is a type of jutsu only one shinobi could use,the Shodaime became famous for it being impossible for anyone who doesn't have his DNA, and even then it was rare. Sharingan is an Uchiha doujutsu,so no one can have it unless an eye is** **given** **, so why does the Kyuubi vessel have both?Why does he move like the Yondaime?**

Naruto made it back to his teammates only the next morning at dawn, having spent the night in some ditch of a bush, unconscious and thankful to Kurama for healing his wounds while he was out. That was the second time in two months that he got his chest pierced and it hurt like a bitch. He was really lucky to be born the way he was, with these strange abilities, and to have Kurama sealed into him not an hour after he was born. Had it not been for his Sharingan to help him twist out of the way of a few very sharp branches or his Mokuton, which he ultimately used to form a big, plushy, cushion of a bush to land on, or Kurama's enhanced healing properties and the chakra cloak or his own clan's strong blood that helped him heal so quickly, he would have been dead now, not limping, battered and bruised and hurting as all hell but still _alive_.

Of course, seeing the confrontation going on in front of him now, with Ino, Chouji and Shikamaru in a shit position, Sakura bruised and battered and _Sasuke casually breaking the arms_ of one of those Otogakure genin while giving off a sickening dark aura, made the blond Uzumaki question if it would have been better if he had simply died. Because that aura ... it was _madness_. It was _evil_ given a _feeling_. It made chills run down Naruto's spine and even Kurama was disgusted by it, by that strange, _sick_ killing intent that was coming off of his friend in waves.

Naruto had never been more worried in his life than when he sensed Sasuke's current state of chakra. It was almost like rotting and it grated on Naruto's senses worse than any foul smell could on his sense of smell. It was every senor type's worst nightmare. It made Naruo's stomach roll and churn in disgust.

And it was coming off of his most important person.

Never before had he cursed his nature as a sensory type as he did in that one moment. The feeling was far too oppressive and he felt sick as he was forced to endure it while Sakura desperately tried to make Sasuke stop. Had Naruto not been there to physically stop the other boy before he could do it, Sasuke would have plunged a kunai in Sakura's own gut before he finished off the last remaining conscious Sound ninja and maybe Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji, too, if he hadn't sated that strange blood lust coming off of him in waves.

 _ **Naruto, get out of his way if you're not planning on fighting him**_ , Kurama commanded from inside his head, his nine tails slashing anxiously inside the space he occupied. Usually the fox was lounging around even when Naruto was fighting, as he knew that Naruto can defend himself against much stronger opponents than Sasuke if he wanted to and was as such confident they would win and would just relax while giving instructions or adding his own chakra to Naruto's when it was needed. _**This chakra, this darkness ... I have felt it only twice in the past and both times it had been turned against someone of your bloodline.**_

 _'Are you talking about Madara?'_ The confused blond asked even as he held strong while Sasuke struggled against him, renewing his attempts to kill someone and it didn't appear to matter who anymore. ''Sasuke, snap out of it, you teme!''

''Get out of the way, Naruto,'' came the dead cold reply as the Uchiha pressed harder, the maniacal grin and mad light in his eyes sending shivers down everyone's spines. Naruto could clearly sense the fear coming off of the other genin and the last remaining Otogakure nin looked too frightened to even dare trying to run.

''No!'' The blond insisted, taking out another kunai when Sasuke tried to attack his unprotected side with another of his own. Cursing their close proximity and the lack of a mist or smoke or _anything_ that would help him hide his eyes, Naruto settled just for Kurama's enhancement of his sight, as well as his other senses and reflexes, mourning his current situation for not being able to use his Sharingan. He could have easily predicted Sasuke's moves that way and reacted accordingly, but as it was, he had to fight like he usually did. He lamented that he had very little affinity towards genjutsu, as well, for if he could have just used his Sharingan, his _Mangekyo_ , for a fleeting second, Sasuke would be knocked out by now. ''I won't let you do this! I won't let you hurt our friends or, even worse, become like that creepy snake dude-chick!''

''Then I'll move you out of the way myself.'' Naruto watched in panic as the black designs, not unlike fire, traveled further across Sasuke's skin, red as lava before settling in.

 _ **Naruto, this is far worse than with Madara!**_ Kurama finally snapped back to the orange clad ninja's earlier question. _**Madara's madness was his own, caused by grief and loss. Sasuke's current state is affected by that cursed seal on his neck!**_

 _'Cursed seal?'_ He asked even as he ducked Sasuke's kick aimed at his head, falling into a crouch and automatically slipping into an ancient kata rare few even still remembered, body twisting and turning with ease, although he wasn't nearly as fast as he would have liked with the lack of Sharingan's perception. Still, Kurama's chakra was coursing through his body, enhancing everything he did, so he was still plenty faster and stronger than Sasuke, despite his smaller size. But the Uchiha had the advantage of the Sharingan and he had only recently started using it to predict movements instead of just reading and maybe copying them but he was doing rather well. Must be his genes instinctively telling him how to use his Kekkei Genkai, a knowledge he was sort of born with while Naruto had to learn by help of Kurama and despite how much the biju knew about it, Kurama was still not a Sharingan user himself and so he couldn't really help as much as Naruto had needed it, at times. Naruto had learned everything through experimentation and curiosity, with Kurama's help, but some of those experiments had left Naruto exhausted for a couple of days despite his stamina and chakra reserves. Those discoveries he's made in his own abilities and limits served him well but he would have still preferred not to lie exhausted in the middle of the forest, close enough to regular patrol routes that any of Konoha's ninja might stumble upon him and it could have been just his rotten luck if he were to be discovered in such a state by someone who wanted him dead.

He grunted when he blocked Sasuke's kick with his forearm, the strength of the impact making him drop the kunai in that hand. He jumped back just at the last second to avoid what would have been a critical gash to the chest. He thanked his lucky stars that his reflexes were still as sharp as ever but he knew this fight couldn't continue on like this. The strange markings on Sasuke's skin seemed to be about to spread again and he doubted he could stop him now without revealing at least _one_ secret in front of his old teammates or alerting every shinobi in the surrounding ten miles to the fact that their village's Jinchuuriki can _use_ the deadly power that was sealed into him at birth. That would be the end of his life, not just as he knows it, but just _the end_. They would kill him, no matter if the Hokage himself stands before him as his shield.

 ** _Yes. It's forcing his chakra reserves to grow so it can feed itself on its victim. But it is consuming a lot faster than his chakra is growing. Unless you make him snap out of it soon, he'll_ die _, kit. He'll die and you and Kakashi will be the last two remaining Sharingan users in the world, neither of you able to pass on the ability._**

 _'I think you're forgetting about Itachi,'_ Naruto countered but changed his stance, going on the offensive instead of just defending himself. The aggressiveness of his stance - a form best used in situations like this, when he was relying only on Kurama to fight - surprised both his opponent and their audience, but he didn't pay it much attention.

 _We don't even know if he's alive and any child he has might be killed on sight alomg with him. He's a criminal now, Naruto, as much as both you and I wished it weren't so._ After all, Itachi had done his best to still watch over Naruto every now and then, even after his duty was passed on to someone else and then just taken out of the roaster altogether.

 _'I think the both of us are still quite skeptical about that,'_ and that was the last of it, as Naruto managed to lunge around one of Sasuke's attacks and tackle the slightly older boy to the ground. He channeled chakra into his fingers so they would stick to the ground when he found himself pinning Sasuke's wrists down, straddling his waist and their legs tangled together so he could keep him from choke-holding him with them or use them to throw him off. "Teme, damn it, snap out of it!" When the only response he got was something between a snarl and a grunt, followed by another increase in that dreadful chakra, Naruto let his hands instinctively turn to wood and root themselves into the ground. Sasuke must have blinked, for he had missed the three tomoe briefly appearing in Naruto's red irises around the slit pupil before they disappeared again.

The sensation of wood, where skin should have been, though, snapped something into place in Sasuke's mind and he stopped struggling. His eyes turned back to their normal black, confused and unsettled as he stared up at the blond Uzumaki and said younger boy sighed and slumped in relief when the black markings finally started to fade away, returning to the cursed seal Kurama had been talking about on the left side of Sasuke's pale neck. His high collar hid it from view, unless you knew it was there and were looking for it. The three tomoe that made up the Cursed Seal made the Jinchuuriki uneasy. It was almost as though it were a taunt to Sasuke's Sharingan, the tomoe that appeared when his eyes turned red with the power of his Kekkei Genkai.

"Naruto?" The Uchiha sounded almost confused, as though his loss of control had been a sort of sleepwalking and he had no idea how he ended up where he was. Naruto mused it might have as well been just that, as he barely remembered his own loss of control when he had thought Sasuke dead on the bridge while fighting Haku. He had almost killed Haku and had it not been for his Sharingan's immortal memory, he would have no as to what had happened. Had he killed Haku that day, chances were he would have never regained control of himself and Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan, Zabuza and the old bridge builder would have been next before he continued on to the village and then further until he was finally exhausted and broken enough for Kurama to take over. Maybe nothing of his true self would have remained at that point and Kurama would have been left with nothing but an empty vessel. Most biju would have probably celebrated, but the blond knew his fox friend would have mourned to the point that it would turn to grief and then anger and hatred. The Water Country would not have survived such a sudden attack of that scale. Question was, would the rest be prepared to retaliate soon enough? Would they kill Kurama somehow?

Naruto shook his head clear of those horrible thoughts and instead focused on his perplexed friend. "Good to have you back, bastard." He said with a grin that might have been a bit more strained than his usual smiles for Sasuke were and the other noticed. He also noticed the way Naruto's hands returned to actual hands instead of the root like structure they had taken in order to keep him down.

"That was quite a display," both boys looked up, along with everyone else in that clearing, to see Neji and Tenten there, the Hyuuga's arms crossed and his unnerving white eyes watching them intently. "For a loser."

The blue eyed blond scowled at the brunet and was about to snap something at him when he sensed the Otogakure shinobi making his way towards them. His eyes immediately went back to Kurama's red color, preparing to defend his friend who was clearly not in the best condition to fight, but he could only tilt his head in confusion when the foreign genin knelt before them, a black scroll being placed in front of them as though in offering.

"We have lost, Uchiha Sasuke. You are clearly stronger than us. Please let me take my teammates and leave in exchange for this Earth scroll."

"Just get out of here," Naruto told the bandaged, hunched teen as he finally sat up from where he had been leaning over Sasuke. Sasuke followed suit, turning his head around so he can keep his eyes on the Oto ninja as he stood up slowly. They both watched him, one eyes red, the other black, as he put the kunoichi and then the other guy over his shoulders - Naruto took note that he used very little chakra to enhance his muscles to do so, meaning he was stronger than he let on - before he turned to look at them. He gave Naruto a slow nod of his head, as though in thanks, before saying something about his master and Sasuke's power and how the next time they meet, the only way the other would leave is if one of them was dead. He then used Shunshin to disappear with his unconscious teammates and left Team 7 to deal with the other nine genin, one Rock Lee unconscious but easily woken by Tenten's shaking and Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji with only mild injuries. Sakura seemed to have taken the brunt of the initial attack, no doubt while guarding Sasuke and Naruto felt guilty for not being there for his teammates.

Kurama scoffed when he felt his guilt. **_It's not as though you were just lying around doing nothing. Ypu had your own recovering to do! You nearly_ died _, kid. The Uchiha brat and pinkie better not begrudge you for it or else I'm coming out._**

 _'Please don't,'_ Naruto replied a bit dryly to his inhabitant, sighing outwardly as Sakura and Ino continued their Academy rivalry over who gets to have Sasuke, Tenten and Lee talked about Lee's tendency to overdo things while Neji watched and Shikamaru and Chouji dismissed Naruto altogether like they have been doing the last couple of years. It didn't bother the blond all that much. He had more important thing to deal with. Like the way Sasuke was looking at him or the fact that he was still pretty much sitting in his best friend's lap. _'Crap.'_

 **Realized only now, did you?** Kurama teased like the merciless beast that he was. Naruto sent him a mental eye roll.

 _'I'm talking about him asking questions now.'_ The blond almost snapped back while trying to ignore Sasuke in favor of watching Ino trim Sakura's hair. Huh. Short hair looked good on her. Maybe this will serve as a wake up call to the pink haired girl, Naruto mused. This, if nothing else, was going to drive it home to Sakura that she had applied to a _Shinobi_ Academy and that she was now a kunoichi. This will be a part of her daily routine if she makes it to chuunin.

''Naruto.'' He glanced back to Sasuke at the pointed tone the other boy used and he scrambled out of the raven's lap, a hot blush on his face. He had forgotten, again, that he had been sitting in the other's lap. Kurama was now howling in laughter at his embarrassment and even Sasuke had a smirk on his face, which Naruto honestly preferred over the maniacal grin that had been there not five minutes earlier. ''What happened?'' Then, he leaned closer to the younger boy, whispering his next question. ''Are you stupid? Why did you use your Mokuton in front of so many people!?''

Naruto looked over to said people and just shook his head. ''I'll tell you all about it later.'' He promised before reaching over to take up the black scroll, a grin on his face. ''It would seem that we are through to the next round!'' He chirped and enjoyed the fond look of exasperation cross Sasuke's face.

''We still need to get to the tower, Usuratonkachi. And I _will_ hold you to that promise. Don't think I will forget.'' He warned and Naruto just waved him off with a sincere smile.

''Wouldn't dream about it.'' He replied and relaxed a little when Sasuke sent him one last mock warning look before shaking his head and smiling, too. He was just glad things were okay for now.


	29. Chapter 29

**Hidden Genes**

 **Summary:** **There is a type of jutsu only one shinobi could use,the Shodaime became famous for it being impossible for anyone who doesn't have his DNA, and even then it was rare. Sharingan is an Uchiha doujutsu,so no one can have it unless an eye is** **given** **, so why does the Kyuubi vessel have both?Why does he move like the Yondaime?**

They separated from their fellow Konoha genin an hour or so later, making each other promise that they will pass into the other round so they can test themselves against each other, Lee being the loudest in his challenge to Sasuke, Neji and even Naruto. On their way towards the tower, Team 7 stopped by the river to eat, Naruto and Sasuke fishing - shinobi style - while Sakura tended to the fire and got them all some fresh water. When he had felt Kabuto trying to approach them, he had urged his friends to head out early as they still had quite a journey ahead of them.

He repressed the urge to cackle gleefully when he felt Kabuto's chakra spike in annoyance when he found their empty camp spot half an hour after they had left. He only resisted the urge because he was sure his teammates would look at him weirdly.

So Kurama, who didn't have that problem, cackled loudly and long enough for the both of them. Naruto was no longer sure who had corrupted whom, Kurama him or he Kurama, since he was sure Kurama hadn't been a prankster until he got sealed in Naruto and Naruto was sure he had never wanted to cackle until he had first heard Kurama do it when he had been seven years old.

Naruto used his sensory abilities to guide them through the forest, following the sharp, refined shakra signatures of the chuunin, jonin and ANBU overlooking the exams to find the tower. When he realized he felt Gaara's and his biju's chakra at the same place as well, he focused on that one chakra signature and was able to speed up, his teammates keeping pace with him as best as they could. They made it within a mile of the tower before midnight.

They ran only into one group from Amegakure and had a little struggle against them, since they used genjutsu and ordinary Bunshin while making their opponents believe that they were corporal. As Sasuke had tried to use the Sharingan and fight them with Naruto, only to end up doubled over in pain with Sakura tending to him, Naruto had used their distraction to activate Kurama's chakra and his Sharingan, easily seeing through genjutsu and Bunshin alike and sending out his own Kage Bunshin to deal with the real shinobi. The so called fight ended fifteen minutes after it had started.

As Naruto had expected, they met Gaara and his team, his siblings, at the tower. The other Jinchuuriki took one look at Sasuke and something strange appeared in his eyes that made both Naruto and Kurama uneasy. Gaara himself looked uncertain about something but something else made him appear a lot more dangerous than Naruto would have liked to face. He dreaded the moment Sasuke may be left alone with the redhead. Kurama had told him that the biju trapped in Gaara wasn't the most stable and Naruto didn't want it anywhere near his best friend.

Gaara's team wasn't the only team to have made it to the tower before them. Kiba, Hinata and Shino were also there, the Inuzuka arrogant, the Aburame quiet and withdrawn and the Hyuuga shy and blushing every time someone said anything to her. She, at least, was a good sport and offered to tend to the wounds Sakura could not reach and offered them some ointment that would help with their cuts and bruises. By morning, the rest of the Rookie Nine and Team Gai made it to the tower, along with Kabuto's team, the Oto genin and a few other ninjas whose teammates were in no condition to continue the fight., In the end, it was Team 7, Team 8, Team 10, Team Gai, Team Baki, Team Dosu and Team Kabuto who passed.

They were offered the chance to give up and leave then if they didn't feel up to fighting in the preliminary matches that will take place immediately - and Sakura tried to convince Sasuke, futilely, to forfeit due to his seal that kept acting up and giving him problems - but in the end, only Kabuto, who didn't even look all that injured, forfeited and left. While him leaving should have left Naruto feeling relieved, it only made him feel even more uneasy. That guy was up to something and Naruto didn't like pondering what. At least while he was participating in the exams, Naruto had had a chance to keep an eye on him somewhat. He was now out of Naruto's sighs and soon enough even left his sensory range.

He'll have to work on that later. He needs a wider range. It's rather inconvenient to lose sense of someone who is still withing village limits, even if just on the other side of Konoha. What use is it to track someone from a distance in his own village if his sensory range can't cover it whole?

He decides to focus on that later, as he pretends to listen to Hokage-jii-chan's speech about the importance of the Chuunin Exams and instead looks over and studies both his competition and their senseis. A lot can be said about a student by observing their teachers. For example, Lee is trying to copy Gai and Naruto knew - from his constant sneaking around in the forest and listening to the rumors on the streets - that Gai was an expert taijutsu user. Closer range with Bushy Eyebrows was certain defeat, as well as his two teammates, a Hyuuga and a girl from some small civilian family he didn't know the name of. He didn't know much about Kurenai except that she was good with genjutsu, rumored to rival the Uchiha in the illusionary arts - which Naruto kind of doubted, as he had the Sharingan himself and while he didn't have any real talent for illusions he knew just how good the Sharingan was with genjutsu, both in creating it and seeing through it; besides, there was still the older Uchiha brother to consider and everyone knew he was a master at illusions - but that didn't really apply to her students. Hinata, as a Hyuuga, was definitely a close range fighter and just as dangerous as Neji, despite her meek demeanor. The Juken was not a technique many can withstand fighting against, since it targeted the tenketsu, which in turn could end up completely immobilizing a person or even bringing them into mortal danger. Kiba seemed somewhat like a close range fighter and he fought with a ninken so Naruto would have to watch out for two opponents, not just one if he ended up fighting him. Aburame were a mysterious clan, dangerously well known for their insect partners which they let live inside their own chakra system to feed on their chakra and as such ensure their loyalty. Asuma's team was influenced even less by their sensei, as they were from the famous three clans that have been forming a team for decades now. Kurama had warned him about some of the things the Ino-Shika-Cho Trios from the past used to do in the formations they made, techniques he had seen through Uzumaki Mito's eyes and then Kushina's. Asuma could have only helped them in their teamwork and trained them, but he had very little influence on their fighting style. Naruto knew he only really had to watch out for Shikamaru out of the three of them. Kurama - and his Sharingan - would keep him safe from the Yamnaka Shintenshin no Jutsu and the Akamichi's Nikudan Sensha was far from the hardest thing Naruto had faced so far.

Yes, Naruto had kept a diligent eye on the rest of his classmates, despite how carefree and careless he had seemed in the Academy. He was well aware that, one day, one of them might become like the rest of the villagers and try to kill him or seriously hurt him or they will simply become an obstacle in the way of his dream. He had made sure to remember everything he could about them, their personalities, jutsus, clans of origin, weaknesses and their strengths. He knew that it would make his life easier in the long run, especially if, instead of becoming a threat to his person and road to Hokage they become teammates he will have to look out for. If he knew their limits and skills, he knew how to adjust his own so no one dies needlessly and stupidly on simple missions. That's why he knew Sakura only knew the techniques needed to pass the Academy and why he had never been surprised that Sasuke had learned his clan's right of passage jutsu before becoming genin. He had observed and tucked away that knowledge long before they had been announced as his teammates when they graduated as genin.

Team 7's fighting style was also not at all influenced by Kakashi-sensei, something Naruto didn't quite like. The man spent very little time training them, instead of just letting them go out and do simple D-rank missions. Had they had more training, what had happened with Haku almost killing Sasuke would not have occurred at all. There wouldn't have been the danger of a Jinchuuriki losing control and destroying a country if only Kakashi had deigned to train them instead of reading those stupid porn books of his. But Naruto was also aware that the dynamic of Team 7 wasn't the best to be influenced by a former ANBU Captain, either. Sharingan no Kakashi had never been on a team that had needed training, or so Kurama told him. The man cared for the three of them, but he didn't know what to do with them. He was not an experienced sensei. He was a genius who had left the Academy at six and just didn't yet know the limitations of others. Sakura in particular, despite her medic nin-levels of chakra control. He had never had a team so ill prepared for real battle and so he was stuck between babying them and expecting just a bit too much. He'll need time to figure them all out, gradually, and once that is done, perhaps he will become a great teacher.

Until then, Team 7 was pretty much left to themselves. If Sasuke and Naruto weren't as stubborn fools as they were and trained until they dropped every day, Sakura would have been dead long ago. _All_ of them might have been dead.

The other genin ... He didn't know much about their senseis other than the fact that Otogakure's team's sensei was none other than the creep that had attacked them in the forest! What was he doing here?!

 ** _I don't like this._** Naruto tuned out whatever else was going on and followed his fellow genin automatically when they started climbing the stairs on the balconies above the place they had just been standing, all except Sasuke and one of Kabuto's teammates in favor of listening to his fox inhabitant. _**If Orochimaru is here, playing masquerade twice, something is not right and shit is going to happen real soon. We better keep an eye on both him and those genin he has with him.**_

 _'And any other Oto nin we see, dattebayo.'_ Naruto added, only half watching Sasuke's fight until it became obvious that his opponent could suck out his chakra. Naruto was alarmed when he felt Sasuke's natural chakra reserves diminish and the dark chakra of the Cursed Seal rising. _'What's going on?!'_

Sakura couldn't look, Kakashi looked ready to jump in at any moment and Sasuke was struggling. Orochimaru was watching with sick glee and Gaara seemed to be shaking with something like blood lust and excitement. Yoroi, for that was his opponent's name, already seemed confident in his victory and Naruto clenched his fists around the metal railing. The metal creaked and that seemed to snap Sasuke out of whatever funk he'd gotten himself into and he kicked the older genin away, scrambling to his feet as fast as he could in his battered state. He was panting from chakra exhaustion but he wasn't giving up, which had Naruto relaxing just slightly. If Sasuke could stay stubborn just to continue the fight, then he was fine.

 ** _He needs to keep that guy from sucking out his chakra so that the Curse doesn't activate and take him over._** Kurama said, observing from within his host. _**If he runs out of his own chakra, there will be no stopping him this time. I think Kakashi said he would interfere if the Curse starts bothering him too much.**_

 _'But that would mean the end of the Exams for Sasuke!'_ The blond protests, looking over in the direction of his sensei. The silver haired man felt eyes on him and turned to meet said eyes, lazily arching a brow at the look Naruto was giving him. He then just turned back to look down at his struggling student and Naruto wanted to brain him into the ground.

 _ **Maybe it's for the best that way.**_

 _'He's an Uchiha!'_

Kurama winced at that. Yes, being an Uchiha might just be lethal in this situation. Sasuke would no doubt take it poorly that he is still not strong enough to battle his brother and the reminder might actually help that stupid Cursed Seal along. But if he stays in the Exams, he is a danger for everyone, including _Naruto_ and Kurama had always put his host above all others. But the problem in not letting Sasuke compete was that since all the senior shinobi were overlooking the Exams - especially after Anko found Orochimaru and had been late in stopping him from marking Sasuke with the Cursed Seal - Sasuke would have to be stuck with ANBU as his bodyguards and the likeliness that the Snake Sannin had someone on the inside made it unsafe to leave the last Uchiha in Konoha with just the black ops, _especially_ since Danzo had more than half of said black ops under his command.

 _ **What's he up to?**_ Kurama's sudden inquiry that had nothing to do with the topic of of their mental conversation had Naruto focusing back on the fight. The blond studied his friend and nearly laughed in relief when he saw the stance Sasuke had taken up. He had seen it once or twice, just like Sasuke had, but the Sharingan came with that special perk of making your memory almost immortalized once you activate it, whether you are using the Shairngan itself or not.

Sasuke was standing facing his opponent half turned towards him, one hand behind his back and one extended forward, almost in challenge. Gai and his students were watching in stupendous surprise and even Sasuke and Sakura were stunned. Anyone else who knew that stance also stared, not sure whether they should be getting excited or just be plain curious as to what would happen.

Naruto laughed in open delight and relief when Sasuke changed his fighting style to that of Rock Lee. The way he dodged was far coming far more naturally, the way any taijutsu master or expert would move and Naruto delighted in activating his own Sharingan and copying the movements for his future battles himself. Kurama at least approved of that, always having been adamant that Naruto use the doujutsu to its fullest. As it was, he easily saw when Sasuke Shunsined beneath the masked man and kicked him from under to the chin, sending him flying and then using the Shadow Dance to appear beneath him in the air. He could just make out Sasuke's lips forming the words ''From here on out, it's all original, though.'' and ''It's the end.'' as Sasuke placed two fingers into Yoroi's back.

 _'Fuck!'_ Naruto cursed when he felt the damned Cursed Seal acting up again and saw, since his Sharingan was active, the moment Sasuke winced in pain and the markings started spreading across his skin. The Uchiha was faltering as he and his opponent still flew through the air. If he didn't do something soon, he will lose his chance and there was little chance of that trick working on the older guy twice. _'Come one, Sasuke!'_

''Sandaime-sama!'' He vaguely heard Anko hiss-shout at the old man and realized he must have tapped into Kurama's power. He looked up with red eyes to meet Gaara's startled ones but he ignored his fellow Jinchuuriki and instead focused on Sasuke. He knew that they were already contemplating stopping the match and that would only make things worse.

Naruto gripped the railing tighter. ''Sasuke! Stop messing around!'' His shout seemed to have startled everyone, as they all whipped their heads around to look at him, the only one who wasn't holding his breath in anticipation of what will happen next. He was just glad that he had remembered at the last moment to withdraw the Sharingan and let go of Kurama's chakra, lest he himself get into a bucketful of trouble he could really do without.

He ignored them staring at him, though, as he saw black, pained eyes train on him. That was the only pair of eyes he really cared about now. He cursed and damned the Seal Orochimaru left on his friend since those eyes should have been the glorious and dangerous red of the Sharingan when in a fight.

''What are you doing!? You've got him! Do you want to lose?! Stop fooling around, idiot!''

He both saw and felt it when Sasuke, after a long seven seconds, wrestled back the control from the Cursed Seal, saw the markings fading away despite Sasuke's discomfort as he did it. He also felt the entire room fall into a stunned sort of gaping silence as Sasuke refocused on the fight. Naruto could only grin at the smirk Sasuke sent his way before turning his face forwards again and refocusing on the fight.

The fight was over in one, two, three moves in total that made up Sasuke's new Lion Combo as he called it and Yoroi was knocked out, making the Uchiha the winner. A few of the Konoha genin cheered, mostly Naruto, Sakura and Ino and even Lee tried to clap but he was too stunned at his moves being so easily copied. Gai was sending Kakashi looks that Naruto knew all too well were mirrored on most other faces that stared at the infamously famous Copy Nin and the Sharingan eye he kept hidden under his tilted hitai-ate. The stares didn't lessen even as Kakashi led Sasuke away to supposedly deal with his Cursed Seal and Yoroi was taken off of the field. The attention shifted to Naruto as he stepped back from the railing and stared at the Oto jonin who was looking at him as well with the same intensity. Many would swear they saw red flash in Naruto's eyes or the narrowing of the other man's own gaze, but no one realized that Naruto had issued a challenge to the man that could only have been Orochimaru in disguise as to dare him to try and interfere.

Their gazes didn't break even as the next match, Abumi Zaku vs Aburame Shino, was called out.

Orochimaru didn't move.


	30. Chapter 30

**Hidden Genes**

 **Summary:** **There is a type of jutsu only one shinobi could use,the Shodaime became famous for it being impossible for anyone who doesn't have his DNA, and even then it was rare. Sharingan is an Uchiha doujutsu,so no one can have it unless an eye is** **given** **, so why does the Kyuubi vessel have both?Why does he move like the Yondaime?**

Shino won his match, as did Kankuro from Sunagakure when he fought after. Ino and Sakura, after a long, grueling match that was supposed to set their rivalry aside and solve it all in one at last, ended up knocking them both out cold and out of the Chuunin Exams. At least they seemed a lot more friendly after that. Their old friendship had rekindled and Naruto had been glad for them. He just hoped they won't gang up on him when they start yelling at him. Whoever said kunoichi were weaker or less scary than a shinobi should really rethink their life. Temari from Suna also defeated her opponent, Tenten, with an ease that surprised her teammates and teacher.

Naruto was intrigued by the older kunoichi, though. Kurama had told him already that he had wind affinity in his chakra and that it was rare. Temari was really strong and Naruto was of the mind to ask her to help him out after the Chunnin Exams were over and they were no longer rivals. The only other futon user he knew of in Konoha was Asuma, and he was also probably the only one who would agree to teach him. But he also doubted that Asuma would do it as long as at least one of his students was still in the running for the Exams. Or after. The man was a jonin and had more important things to do than tutor young ninja that were not his own.

Kakashi would be no help either, so he hoped Temari would at least help him a little before she went back home.

Shikamaru kind of ... shocked everyone when he won his own match, especially in the way that he had. That Oto kunoichi was a lot more dangerous than her appearance gave off. Had Naruto been paired off with her, his ears would have been ringing and bleeding so hard that they might have had to stop the fight. Such was the pains of enhanced hearing.

Still, all those fights had left his adrenaline running high and he could barely wait for his turn. Two Hyuugas, a Jinchuuriki like himself, Kiba, Chouji, that Oto guy and Lee ... Whoever he ended up, he was rather excited. Kurama, too, was anticipating their fight, as he had felt what Naruto was doing while they watched the proceedings of other fights since Sasuke's ended. Whoever they fight just might end up getting a nasty surprise.

''Now for the next match.'' Hayate announced, drawing everyone's attention and they looked up at the screen expectantly. The names stopped and they all read eagerly who the match was supposed to be. ''Uzumaki Naruto vs Inuzuka Kiba. Please step forward.''

''Alright! Finally!'' Naruto cheered and jumped down into the arena before Kiba could even react, stretching his muscles a little. This was even better than he had thought. Kurama was definitely fighting in this one, stares be damned. He just hoped his biju friend won't kill Kiba in his zeal to make the Inuzuka pay for all the times he had been a dick to Naruto.

''I take this as an insult, you know.'' Kiba drawled to Hayate as he came to stand across from Naruto. ''This is sad. I won't even break a sweat. I won't even warm up from this.'' Akamaru, still on Kiba's head, barked in agreement and Kiba grinned in a beastly manner.

Naruto ignored him and instead looked towards the referee in mock innocent questioning. ''Is he allowed to use a puppy in this fight?''

''Yes. Ninken and ninneko are considered as tools and are allowed to be used in the Chuunin Exams.'' The sickly jonin replied rather suspiciously. He had seen right through that mock innocence and was wondering what Konoha's most infamous prankster had in mind _now_ and whether he should flee for his life and sanity.

''What about other animals?'' The blond asked again and Sakura gasped in delight and understanding.

''Sakura-san?'' Lee asked in confusion and the other genin looked towards the pink haired girl, too.

''It's like he _planned_ this,'' she breathed, a predatory grin on her face. Her fight with Ino had driven the rest of the reality of what a shinobi is towards home. The initial confrontation with the Sound Team had opened her eyes to how silly she had been for so long. Maybe it was even the fight against that creepy snake guy who had hurt Sasuke, but she had still been protected back then. Only when she had started fighting and had seen for herself how weak and poorly trained she was did it dawn on her that she had to stop chasing after Sasuke with just being cute but she also had to be strong. Cutting her beautiful hair short and then stubbornly fighting the three Oto genin in order to protect her teammates had made her stronger, in a way. She refused to be weak before her two stronger teammates ever again. She swore she would find a way to catch up to them, so they no longer had to stand before her and protect her. She will take the blows equally as them.

She will become strong enough to stride shoulder to shoulder with them and then, only then, will she try to vie for Sasuke's attention.

''Planned what?'' Kakashi asked as he arrived by her side with a poof, curious. The kunoichi looked up at her sensei, not having even twitched at what would have usually made her jump out of her skin. Kakashi would be lying if he didn't say he was impressed with how much his little genin have improved and grown. Sasuke's suppressing of the Cursed Seal had went without a hitch and he had hopes for the boy that he will be able to resist the evil thing's lure.

''Fighting Kiba and Akamaru.'' She said as a way of explanation and nodded towards the just about to start match.

''Yes, other animals are allowed, too.'' Hayate replied and Kakashi grinned behind his mask. Ah, so that was what Sakura meant. _'Well, this is going to be interesting'_ , he thought to himself.

''Oh, okay. Just asking.'' The blond Uzumaki replied, grinning in a manner that he had learned from the very creature every Konoha born person hates and fears. Naruto didn't give a damn what they thought, feared or whatever. ''I'm ready to go anytime you are.''

Hayate was clearly wondering what he was up to, as was Kiba, who had been on the receiving end of more than a few pranks over the years done by the blond and he knew you simply shouldn't underestimate what the troublesome Kyuubi container was up to now. Everyone else but what currently remained of Team 7 were wondering as much as the foreigners what the blond was up to and waited with bathed breath for the fight to start so that the mystery might be solved.

''Seventh match, Uzumaki Naruto vs Inuzuka Kiba,'' Hayate finally announced formally, looking between the two genin and suffering a brief coughing fit before continuing. ''Let the match begin.''

''Naruto, don't lose to that guy!'' Sakura got in right before Kiba made a few hand signs and crouched, his fingers and features adjusting to fit more his fighting style even as Akamaru jumped onto his back, the Inuzuka popping a pill to him and his fur turning red. They both looked as savage as any wild beast before a cloud of smoke popped around them, shrouding them from view until the smoke cleared up, only to reveal _two_ Kibas! ''What?'' The pink haired kunoichi stared in shock and confusion, echoed by all who did not know the Inuzuka Clan's special jutsu, the Jūjin Bunshin and Shikyaku no Jutsu.

''How is Naruto-kun supposed to tell them apart?'' Lee questioned her, confused as the other Konoha genin but Kiba's own team. Kurenai looked over to Kakashi in a manner that was a bit too smug for the Hatake's liking but he only smiled back at her pleasantly behind his mask.

''Simple. He will use his sensory ability.''

More than one sensei tensed as they heard the silver haired man say that, all of them whirling their heads around to stare flabbergasted at the ex ANBU. Hell, Gai was gaping at him in shock. Sensors were a rare sort and very useful and precious on any team. Uzumaki Naruto no one would have expected to be so important in any team's role.

''You mean how he could sense Zabuza through the Hidden Mist jutsu?'' Sakura questioned and more gapping ensued when her sensei just nodded cheerfully. Sakura grinned and pumped her fist. ''Channaro! Then Naruto has this in the bag!'' As was proven right when Naruto without hesitation threw his shuriken straight at the real Kiba, the other one - Akamaru - barking in distress when one actually nicked his master's cheek. The Inuzuka looked stunned, having expected an easy victory by confusing Naruto with two enemies but Naruto just grinned and charged at him with a speed most had not expected him to have, but not all. Quite a few people present have been at one time or another tasked with the retrieving of the blond after he had made some mischief in the past and they knew just how fast and slippery he can be. How had it never occurred to them that those were some _fine_ ninja skills, important in their field of work until now, when they saw him using it in battle?

Kakashi watched as his youngest student attacked his opponent with a grin on his face, determination in his eyes and power behind each movement, reminded of another blond, taller, older with gentler features and a great deal of wisdom in his eyes and a red haired woman who had once worn this same grin as she fought and a shiver ran down his spine. He watched as Naruto seemed to use some of their fighting moves, only to revert back to that Uchiha seeming style that had taken Kakashi quite off guard during their first training exercise/final test before they became official genin. The way the young Uzumaki twisted and turned reminded him of one other fighter who he would rather not compare Naruto to and that, too, sent chills throughout his body. He watched as Kiba and Akamaru tried to get back their bearings, surprised as everyone else by the techniques Naruto was using in his taijutsu and the speed with which he was moving. The boy was almost nothing more than an orange blur in the arena until Kiba finally managed to kick him in the gut, sending Naruto away from him by several meters.

Kiba now had a new array of fresh bruises and he was panting as tough he had just ran a marathon while Naruto, with his enormous chakra reserves and large stamina, hadn't even broken a sweat yet. The grin had yet to leave his face and that, more than anything, pissed Kiba off. He huffed and reached for his smoke bombs, activating them and throwing them around the arena. He, of course, hand't gotten the memo that Naruto was a sensor and that he could work around anything that blocked his sight or other senses.

Due to the smoke surrounding both fighters in the arena, no one saw when blue eyes flashed red or when hands came together in the tiger hand seal, nor did they see when a red form of chakra manifested behind Naruto, no taller than his knees, chakra suppressed as best as they can manage.

When the attempted ambush came, Kiba had to abandon it because he felt a scotching heat heading towards him and he rather liked his face without burn scars, thank you very much. Akamaru yelped somewhere to his left, breaking the ninjutsu and rolling around the ground to try and put out the fire. Kiba wiped away the sweat that had tried to roll into his eyes and didn't quite manage to dodge the kick headed in his direction, his shoulder taking most of the damage. He grunted as he landed on his back, a searing pain going from his shoulder to his pain regulator in his brain and turning his vision white for the briefest of moments. When he could breathe through the pain again and sit up, he stared at Naruto as though the blond had grown a second head.

''Since when can a loser like you use fire jutsus!?''

The whisker scarred preteen only grinned wider, now truly resembling his inhabitant more than anyone who knew the fox could grin like that felt comfortable with. ''Now ain't that the million ryo question?''

Anything else that anyone else would have tried to say was cut off when Akamaru gave a frightened bark and then a pained yelp before he was sent flying at Kiba's head, actually hitting his owner in the face with his belly. Every adult in the room had gone stiff as a rod as they stared at one of the creatures Konoha had come to hate above all others, despite it seemingly being just an ordinary forest animal. Its bushy tail swiveled from side to side, its intelligent eyes fixed on Kiba and Akamaru, its orange fur sending shivers down the Kyuubi Attack's survivors present in the room and its grin unsettling even the few ANBU hidden in the room, for it was not a friendly grin.

Where Naruto's grin, learned from this very beast, still looked somewhat boyish and innocent due to him being a child and such a cheerful one at that, the little fox's grin was nothing but threatening, almost blood curling and just as lustful after the red liquid of the boy that had spent too many years in his opinion badgering his host. He had watched and been unable to act beyond ranting inside Naruto's head for hours every time the insufferable mutt lover had insulted, made fun of or degraded his Jinchuuriki, but he now had a chance to pay him back _tenfold_.

Biju were creatures that were almost in a sort of distant relation to the five strongest clans in existence. For all that they were just beings made out of intensely dense and impossibly concentrate chakra, the biju had been somewhat, sort of created by the father of the three sister clans, the Uchiha, the Senju and the Uzumaki, making them some sort of siblings, while the Hyuuga were like some sort of distant cousins or something similar. The Otsutsuki were kind of divided between cousinry and siblingry, due to one of the first sons on Earth being their creator of sorts and the other his younger twin brother. Weirder still was that they were also technically their brothers of sorts, too, since their mother had been partially the being that they had originated from. It was a difficult and impossible to follow family tree, but the point of the matter was that the biju were, in fact, related to all the clans that came from the Otsutsuki twins.

That meant they had the all over feared and dreaded anger and grudge holding talents of the Uchiha Clan and they were not above taking petty revenge. They could love as strongly and as selfishly as an Uchiha and they can be just as merciless as the Sharingan users (although they could have the Senju's compassion and care or even the Hyuuga's indifference for anyone not their own - and even their own, if slighted - and the Uzumaki's terrible temper that rivaled the Uchiha's). It is what had made them infamous and _feared_ and _hunted_ , their power and their destructiveness when their rage was stoked. It was why they were considered as dangerous, although no one actually knew that each of the tailed beasts has their own personality. To humans, they were just monsters and so the biju had long since given up on trying to be anything else when cornered.

That's why they hated humans but for the rare as a diamond Jinchuuriki who was brave and kind enough to try and see beyond the hatred for the beast sealed in them and tried to treat them as well as they could. That's why Kurama had grown so protective of Naruto and why he fantasized about killing off anyone and everyone who had ever wronged his host. Naruto was such a sweet kid but people ignored and hated him for something that had been beyond his power. He had been an _infant_ , for sage's sake!

Naruto was Kurama's everything now, his family, more so than his fellow biju have ever managed to be. He would never say it in as many words, but he really loved his little host and he'd do anything for him. He honestly pitied any fool who would seriously hurt Naruto ... NOT! He'd tear them apart the first chance he got and would never feel an ounce of regret.

Currently, he was in a position to do something a little less drastic and to a person who had only ever hurt Naruto with words and minor slights and actions, but it will have to do. It will serve as an example for everyone else, to everyone else who would dare try and be cruel towards his host.

Naruto had suffered enough alone. It was time for Kurama to show everyone that he was no longer alone, that there was someone out there who will not let such treatment to continue.

The Kyuubi no Kitsune let a terrifying grin spread across his maw.

 _ **And who better than the very cause of such behavior?**_

Kiba better start praying.


	31. Chapter 31

**Hidden Genes**

 **Summary:** **There is a type of jutsu only one shinobi could use,the Shodaime became famous for it being impossible for anyone who doesn't have his DNA, and even then it was rare. Sharingan is an Uchiha doujutsu,so no one can have it unless an eye is** **given** **, so why does the Kyuubi vessel have both?Why does he move like the Yondaime?**

''Where did that fox come from?'' Ino asked her teammates, staring at said fox as it came to stand next to her fellow blond down in the arena. She had directed her question to Asume but her sensei was staring at the forest animal with something between awe, fascination, fear and dread. Yes, he'd seen the Kyuubi no Yoko but only from afar and it had been dark despite the fires that had been started during the attack, all those years ago. He didn't even know if this fox had any similarities to the Kyuubi but he only knew the instinctual fear of foxes that had somehow been bred and branded in all of Konoha's shinobi. You could find any sort of animal roaming Konoha's forests, even beings thought of as only fictional, but the one animal you will absolutely _not_ find is a _fox_.

''Is that a kuchiyose?'' Tenten asked her own sensei, but not even the usually upbeat, loud man could make more than a strangled gasping sound, black eyes trained on the creature rare few from Konoha have seen at all since twelve years ago. Most of the Konoha born children here have never even seen one of these orange creatures! Civilians and shinobi alike had chased them as far away from their village as they could and kept them as far away as they could for all these years. The foxes have come to fear humans even more than they usually did and so they hid even when you ventured further form the village walls. There was absolutely no chance for a person to see a fox unless they went to search for it specifically.

''Naruto-kun can use summons?'' Lee asked of Sakura in an excited manner, perhaps the only one in a good mood besides the blond's teammate and sensei. ''He must be really strong if he can manage that! Yosh! Now I want to fight him even more!''

''Ch'.'' Kiba tsked down in the arena, completely ignorant to how _silent_ things have gotten. He tried to look unimpressed as his opponent grinned down at the fox that had appeared out of seemingly nowhere and tried not to react to the creepy grin said animal sent his way. ''So maybe the loser has a few good moves.'' He groused and to his and everyone else's surprise, the fox summons laughed.

''A _few_ good moves?'' The deep, intimidating voice that came from such a cute animal sent shivers down everyone's spines but all the adults at least relaxed. Kuchoyose could talk. That was perfectly normal. This wasn't the Kyuubi no Yoko. ( _Oh_ , the _irony_!) ''You couldn't land a single hit on my Kit.''

''It _talks_!?'' Chouji exclaimed, startled, never having seen a kuchiyose before. He actually stopped munching on his snacks long enough to gap at the fox before resuming. Being an Akamichi, that said something.

'' _He_ talks.'' Naruto corrected with a grin over his shoulder at his once classmate. ''And of course he talks! Kurama is incredibly intelligent!'' He then turned back to look at Kiba, grin turning cheeky and just the tiniest bit smug. ''He's also far better and stronger than your pooch, too!''

Akamaru barked in protest and Kiba glared at the Uzumaki, a growl escaping his lips. ''I'll guess we'll just have to prove you wrong, right Akamaru?'' The puppy barked again, this time in agreement, before they both returned to their previous jutsu, moving to stand beside each other. ''Gatsuga!'' Both the Inuzuka and the ninken began to spin at ferocious speed to deal powerful blows. Due to the sheer speed at which they move, and there being two attacks to deal with, it is very difficult for one to avoid their combined efforts ... Or it would be, if not for Naruto and Kurama sharing the Kyuubi's chakra to move out of the way, dodging, ducking and evading each attack as it came at them. There were a few close calls that wouldn't have been there had Naurto been able to use his Sharingan but after years of practice, with and without the doujutsu, Naruto had far sharper reflexes than Kiba's attacks could overwhelm.

Eventually, Kiba and Akamaru had to stop or else they would grow too dizzy to deflect any attack coming at them, both growling savagely when they noticed not a scratch or bruise on their two opponents. In fact, neither of them were even the slightest bit out of breath! It was as though they had boundless amounts of energy (which was more or less true, not that anyone really knew or could do anything about it) and Kiba recognized that unless he did something to at least hinder one of them - preferably Naruto so he can end this fight - he will lose and spectacularly. After calling Naruto a loser so many times during their lives, it would be downright humiliating to be defeated by him and Kiba would not allow himself to be mocked.

 _'It looks like they are ready to get serious, Kurama,'_ Naruto sent the message through their mental link and resisted grinning. He was having fun. It had been a very, very long time since he and Kurama had fought side by side in the physical world. Manifesting Kurama outside of his body took a certain amount of chakra control that Naruto had not had until Kakashi had took it upon himself to train them in the Land of the Waves after their first encounter with Zabuza. After that training, Naruto had felt that his chakra was ready to help Kurama bypass the seal without distrusting it or placing both of their lives in danger a lot sooner than it usually would be after such a tasking usage. It was a relief to know that he can have his inhabitant more often at his side than just once or twice in two to three months. He was also glad that Kurama got to be out in the real world again with increasing frequency. He _was_ a being of chakra. Being cut off like that from the rest of the world's chakra must be annoying at the very least, if not downright uncomfortable or distressing. And that wasn't even mentioning that Kurama liked fighting.

The joy and some other emotions that were quite a bit more disturbing but that Naruto would rather not identify that were coming form the other side of their connection clearly stated as much and the blond was just glad that Kurama was enjoying himself.

 ** _A bit too late for that,_** Kurama replied, desperately wishing he had all nine of his tails in this form so he could swish them all over the place and use for sudden attacks. But even just one added tail could tell people that he was more than an ordinary summon, which was his mask, and both he and Naruto could end up either hunted and homeless or dead if someone got lucky enough. **_This is getting a bit boring though, Kit. Let's end it._**

 _'What do you have in mind?'_ The blond watched as Kiba took out a few pills and fed one to himself and one to Akamaru. _'Military Rations Pills? They're preparing for a stronger and bigger attack.'_

 ** _No doubt they think it will work, too._ **Kurama snorted as Akamaru's features twisted and became just a tad bit more feral and both biju and Jinchuuriki fought an eye roll when they felt the temporary boost in chakra both dog and dog owner got. Seriously, this wasn't going to help them the least bit at all. It just puts the strain on their bodies. They have no hope of outlasting both Naruto and Kurama. _**This is seriously becoming stupid. Let's just sock them a few times and be done with it. Maybe you could talk with that Suna kunoichi and ask her a bit about her futon jutsus since you share an affinity.**_

The blue eyed boy nodded just the tiniest bit, just enough for the Sharingan to catch but no one else to notice, eying the smoke bombs, three in each hand this time, that Kiba was preparing. ''Whatcha got there, Kiba? More doggy toys? If I threw one for you, would you be a good puppy and go fetch?''

Said Inuzuka bared his fangs at the taunting while a few of the watching had to suppress the need to chuckle or giggle or downright cackle at the words. Kurama didn't even bother as he rolled around on the tiled floor, enjoying the way Kiba's eyebrow twitched violently. Kakashi wasn't even bothering to resist his own chuckles, either and Lee was writing down the good comeback and waiting to see if Kiba would say something just as witty back.

''You're going to pay for that, foxface!'' He declared at last and activated the smoke bombs, shrouding almost the entire arena in smoke, blocking himself and Akamaru from sight. Still, it wasn't hard to hear their attack once it began, the sound of claws cutting through air at startling speeds alerting everyone that the two of the Inuzuka Clan had finally gotten serious.

Inside the smokescreen, Naruto snorted and Kurma rolled his eyes before they returned to their fighting stances, ready to receive and deflect all that was coming at them. Since they were shrouded in smoke, Naruto felt it wouldn't be a big tragedy if he used his Sharingan, letting the red eyed doujutsu scan the smoke. Since it wasn't enough, he let it develop further into the Mangekyo and he saw the chakras of Kiba and Akamaru making roundabout attacks that were supposed to be unpredictable. The Uzumaki didn't waste a second to forward the images to his inhabitant and they both dodged long before the Inuzuka and his puppy could come close to them. However, since he wanted to mess around with them a little, Naruto put his hands together and with a grin created two Kage Bunshin, disguising one as Kurama and let their opponents take out their frustrations on them. Then he and Kurama just walked out of the smoke cloud and watched with everyone as Kiba and Akamaru made fools of themselves.

''Should we take pity on them?'' Naruto asked after about a minute of useless attacks, arms crossed and a bored expression on his face.

Kurama snorted derisively. ''Why should we? He's been a jerk to you for years now. He deserves to be brought down a notch or seven hundred. He's not _all that_ , you know. Just an annoying yipping puppy with a lot of bark and no bite.''

''Yeah, well, true as that may be, I am not like him, dattebayo.'' Naruto replied and gathered some raw chakra, letting the wind element that was naturally there infuse with it as much as he was able to at the moment and just blew at the smokescreen. Within seconds, the purple smoke was blown away, revealing a perplexed Kiba and Akamaru holding on to two clones of Naruto, who quickly popped out of existence once Naruto took back his chakra from them. Needless to say, quite a few people were staring at him in utter confusion for having learned the Kage Bunshin when he was supposedly a loser, but Naruto said nothing. Instead, he changed his stance and slipped onto all fours while Kurama grew to the size of a bear and they both charged.

Within minutes, Kiba and Akamaru were quite beat up, almost paralyzed with pain and unable to continue the fight while Naruto and a now once again fox-sized Kurama were standing to the side, waiting for Hayate to give his verdict. Sakura was cheering for them already while the rest were all staring at Naruto as though he were something new and fascinating. A katon jutsu, the Kuchiyose no Jutsu and even the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, a technique made by a genius like the Nidaime Hokage himself and one which rare few mastered to the point of being able to mask one clone without first using a Henge on themselves ... It would seem people only now realized there was a lot more to Uzumaki Naruto than they had thought.

Orochimaru was watching with unadulterated discomfort as the blond loudmouth that everyone had thought to be the underdog in this fight cheered and celebrated with his fox companion when he was declared an official winner, his chakra coiling with unease. To think that he had faced this same boy only a few days ago without knowing the boy's skills and limits ...

 _''You're greatest weakness, Orochimaru, is your arrogance. You attack me without knowing me strengths or weaknesses. You don't know my fighting style yet you dare attack me. I hope that wound will remind you of your folly in the future, if you truly seek an eternal life.''_

The Snake Sannin shivered, recalling the cold voice that had uttered those words to him and he felt a phantom pain in his left wrist. _'I'm too weak to face that man like this again. I need Sasuk-kun's young, strong body! I must have it!'_ He looked down at the Kyuubi container with disgust and barely suppressed killing intent. _'Even if I have to face a demon.'_

 **A/N: Hi! Just a short note. I'm going on vacation so I won't be able to update anything for the next ten or so days. Thank you in advance for your patience and I can't wait to return to my stories!**

 **Please r &r!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Hidden Genes**

 **Summary:** **There is a type of jutsu only one shinobi could use,the Shodaime became famous for it being impossible for anyone who doesn't have his DNA, and even then it was rare. Sharingan is an Uchiha doujutsu,so no one can have it unless an eye is** **given** **, so why does the Kyuubi vessel have both?Why does he move like the Yondaime?**

Sasuke woke up only after the preliminary matches were all done and the finalists, so to call them, were announced. He found himself in a dreadful deja vu situation, in a hospital bed within a private hospital room and ANBU all around, guarding him after what they told him was an attempted kidnapping/assassination. The nurses fussed over him for hours after he woke up and at the first opportunity to sneak out of the hospital, he took it, well aware that there were two ANBU following him.

He searched the entire village for his teammates, hoping to find them training for the next round or learning some new jutsu, but he found Ino and Chouji instead, discussing their losses and Shikamaru's victory. Feeling tempted to ask them about Naruto's and Sakura's matches, Sasuke instead decided to stay hidden and eavesdrop a little more in hopes of finding out what he wanted to know. It paid off and he was a bit disappointed in learning that Sakura had been knocked out with Ino but he was glad to hear Naruto got through.

He did not find it pleasing to hear the exchange Neji had with the blond, however. Nor was he overly fond of the idea that they were to fight each other in the Finals but he has no say in that. He could only prepare for his own match ...

He needed to find Kakashi.

But first, he looked for Naruto. He needed to scold the blond for earning the ire of Neji, who was considered a genius and who could easily do some very nasty things to Naruto's chakra pathways and possibly disturb his connection to Kurama. Not a very good thing, considering Naruto had already told him once how difficult it could be to control all that power that the Kyuubi afforded him. Maybe they could both train together with their very weird sensei? He ought to make it up to them for putting them through this shit right after that mess with Zabuza and Haku. Besides, wasn't it his _job_ to train them?

So with that in mind, Sasuke set off again, thinking it won't be too hard to find his younger teammate. Naruto, with his sunny blond hair and sky blue eyes and whisker scars and those stupid orange overalls, shouldn't be all that hard to find, right? Well, if you thought so, you're quite wrong and Sasuke remembered why when it occurred to him just what kind of shit the villagers would put Naruto through if they could find him whenever they wanted. _Kakashi_ had had some trouble finding Naruto when the blond put his mind to it to remain out of sight and as a sensor, it was easy for him to avoid people since he knew they were coming long before those same people could sense him. Sasuke wasn't very happy with his own sensory range and skills, as it was that of an average shinobi, if not less due to his lack of experience and that will never be enough to find Naruto when the Uzumaki was hiding.

So instead of spending the entire day in the fruitless endeavor of looking for the Jinchuuriki, Sasuke gave up on finding his elusive teammate and instead focused on finding his equally elusive sensei. He's going to make the man train him whether he wanted to or not. He owed it to Sasuke as the only other Sharingan user remaining in the village. The Uchiha won't let him get away with not training him, especially if he was meant to fight Gaara in the Finals. He didn't know anything about the redhead's style of fighting but Kakashi dis and Sasuke was going to use him for that knowledge.

Kakashi owed it to him for more reasons than one. Unknown to the silver haired male, Sasuke was well aware that Hatake Kakashi had been on the team with _that man_ while in the ANBU. Sasuke will probably never say it to his face, but a part of him hated Kakashi and blamed him for not noticing how twisted his former kohai was and as such letting that _murderer_ do what he had done, ruining Sasuke's life, family and clan in a single night. Kakashi was supposed to have noticed it, if no one else should have. Next to Shisui, one of his long dead cousins, Sasuke knew Kakashi was the closest friend Uchiha Itachi ever had ... Or so he had pretended. Nevertheless, Kakashi should have noticed something and taken _that man_ down before he had gotten the chance to commit the crime that he had.

It only made sense that Kakashi train his old friend's murderer so he can kill him and avenge his family. Sasuke will make sure Kakashi understands this. He will not take no for an answer.

It took him three hours to finally find Kakashi, training by himself on some random cliff in the rockier part of Konoha's territory, climbing one-handed up said cliff with nary any use of chakra. The Hatake seemed surprised to see him out of hospital already, but Sasuke ignored his questions and instead told him why he had sought him out. Kakashi's face didn't change when he heard his demand but the man accepted to train him none the less.

Which was the start of his grueling training under his jonin sensei. Kakashi was relentless in forcing his speed, something Sasuke was surprised to find the jonin had in spades but didn't often show. He demanded to know why and how he was suddenly so fast and why it was so important. And for once, Kakashi had given a straight answer instead of leaving it to him to figure it out on his own.

"You must increase your speed for your Sharingan's sake. Or rather, your body's." He had said.

"What do you mean?" The confused Uchiha had demanded, earning a sigh from the Copy Ninja.

"The Sharingan, as you no doubt know, gives the wielder a different sort of perception than anything a normal human being can see. With that comes a clarity to the most minute of movements, which allows you to predict someone's movements and react faster. However, if your body isn't used to the speed at which the Sharingan perceives things, there will be a slight fraction between the speed of your eyes and your reactions and your body will force itself to even it out." Kakashi had explained patiently and with a surety that left Sasuke wondering how he had figured it out so well to word it like a carefully planned lesson. It probably had something to do with how he got his Sharingan eye ... Or from being around _that man_. "That, however, puts a certain strain on your body and chakra system, which could end up being fatal to you if you don't even it out before entering battle, as the strain could knock you out at best."

"And at worst?" The raven haired preteen had asked warily. Kakashi looked a bit uncomfortable.

"From what I've heard, it's quite possible for the strain to leave a person's chakra pathways so tattered that they can never knead chakra again. In other words, they cannot be a ninja anymore. They can't use their Sharingan again. They'd have to live the life of an ordinary civilian and keep their chakra close to themselves, not even feeling the world with it for fear of more fatal consequences."

Sasuke had never thrown himself so vigorously into training as he had then. He worked almost day and night for two weeks until Kakashi deemed his speed good enough and Sasuke could sigh in relief, exhausted, sore and nearly completely drained of chakra. He could _so_ use a few days of rest and relaxation, preferably in an onsen with a professional massage master, Naruto's delicious cooking and said blond at his side.

"Alright, Sasuke. Up you get." The Uchiha groaned miserably when the jonin cheerily appeared right above him, blocking the half moon overhead. He had no energy to move a pinky, let alone get up.

"Go away, Kakashi you slave driver!" He groused, closing his eyes again. Didn't this idiot know that pushing too much will not make him any stronger and might just end up not only doing him no good but making it all worse? His muscles needed a rest to properly develop and get used to the results of his training! Kakashi was apparently the sadistic type of teacher.

Said Hatake just shrugged noncommentally. "Well, I _was_ going to teach you my strongest jutsu," Sasuke's eyes snapped open and trained on the masked man, who smiled with his one visible eye. " _But_ if you're _too tired_ -"

"I'm good." The preteen genius said as he forced his body to sit upright, needing a moment to gather the energy to even attempt standing. Thankfully, Kakashi took pity on him and sat down instead, motioning for Sasuke to remain on the ground. "What jutsu will you be teaching me?"

"It's an assassination jutsu I developed myself when I was about your age." The ex ANBU revealed vaguely. He brought his hands up in front of his chest and started weaving hand seals before taking a hold of one wrist and turning the palm of that hand up. Sasuke watched intently with tired, aching eyes as chakra started appearing in Kakashi's hand, only for it to crackle like electricity before it turned to lightning. It lit up their faces ominously and Sasuke felt his hair stand on edge with static. "The first time I used it, my sensei was impressed but found a terrible flaw in it: it is a straight-line attack and it narrows one perception into a sort of tunnel vision due to the needed concentration to maintain the speed needed for the attack. Sensei forbade me to use it as it was as dangerous to myself as to others."

Sasucke half scowled when he looked away from the fascinating lightning display in his own sensei's hand. "Then why teach me a useless, ineffective jutsu I can't use in a fight?"

Kakashi tsked reprovingly at the boy. "Didn't we talk today about the Sharingan's unique perception and speed of such?" He grinned when he saw realization dawn in those twice-hauntingly familiar black eyes. "The Chidori can only be used in combination with the Sharingan because only your Clan's doujutsu can counter the tunnel vision. As you can guess, you're the first person I taught this jutsu to. For their own safety above all else."

The young Uchiha's eyes flashed as they flickered to the red of the Sharingan, causing Kakashi to experience a shiver traveling down his spine when he saw something unreadable but _cold_ in their depths. "What about _that man_?" The two tomoe in those eyes were challenging Kakashi when they met his gaze. "Did you teach him?"

The silver haired jonin regarded his student almost warily. "No. You're the first." He deemed it best not to mention that he had _thought_ about it and that he had _wanted_ to, but the man Sasuke was talking about had picked it up just by watching him yet refused to use it. Kakashi never understood how someone who refused to kill if it was not necessary could end up doing what that man had done. He never forgave himself for not noticing the sings that must have been there. He could have stopped that tragedy, he was _sure_ of that, if only he had paid more attention.

Perhaps it was his divine punishment to train his once teammate's murderer. It didn't sit well with him, but since when was punishment meant to?

Sasuke trained like a madman for the remaining two weeks, building up his stamina, his chakra reserves, his pain tolerance and his hatred. This jutsu - he could feel it. This will be the jutsu that will avenge his family. It was only fitting. It showed how much he had advanced since the last moment he had spent in _that man'_ s presence and he will not be weak before him, never again. The meeting with Gaara only made him practice further but Kakashi ended his training too soon, reminding Sasuke that he, too, had his limits. Sasuke ignored him and practiced on his own, only for Kakashi to knock him out three days before the beginning of the finals and keeping him drugged for two days so his body could rest and his reserves can replenish themselves. The Uchiha was none too happy with him when he finally woke up _two hours late!_ for the Finals due to his body fighting the drugs.

He rushed about his large house - still so abandoned that he prayed he'll manage to convince the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki to at least _visit_ from time to time, to chase away the loneliness - getting ready in a hurry with a swift shower, a quick change of clothes into a new battle outfit he had chosen just for this occasion, preparing his weapons quickly and combing his hair with barely three swipes of his comb. He glared at the sheepishly smiling, always late jonin when he was finally ready and demanded of the man to get them to the big arena in the Leaf ASAP.

He was very tempted to snap Kakashi's neck - and he would have attempted it, too, if he didn't know it was futile and would just seep the much needed energy - when he realized he had not only missed _all_ the previous fights but that he had almost been disqualified for not arriving on time. He barely had a second to glance at Naruto, who was standing chummily beside Nara with a cheery expression on his tanned face before he had to focus on the proctor.

Because of Kakashi, he didn't get to analyze each of Naruto's scratches and bruises before he was facing Gaara across the arena and that only made rage bauble up in him. But he chased it away as best as he could with a deep breath, concentrating on the battle at hand.

He'll have plenty of time to worry about Naruto once he wins.


End file.
